Emmett Cullen's Sex Education Class 101
by CullenGirl1901
Summary: Edward's stalking class is done but that won't stop the fun. Edward wants payback for the horror that Emmett put him through last year and that comes in the form of a new extracurricular class. Rated M for a lot of Sex terminology and parts of lemons in a future chapter
1. Payback

**Hey, I hope my stalking class has followed me to here. But if you are a new reader I welcome you warmly! :) Anyway enjoy.

* * *

**

**Emmett's POV**

Oh shit. Yep I really got myself into this. But hey at least it's teaching something I do best. Not that you would know. But if you wanna know how good I am give me a call. Rosalie won't mind. She might even be in it for a threesome.

Anyway, I guess I dug myself into this shit because I'm a retard. But it was all worth it.

Somehow I worked this so that I would have to suffer. Okay I should really tell you the story of how this happened because I'm sure you have no idea what I am talking about.

It all started a week before Eddie and Alice were going back to school. It was their senior year and like always I was happy that I didn't have to endure another year in that place. I have to admit that last year was the best senior year EVER. If only Eddie could teach his class wherever we went.

Too bad that wasn't the plan. So I was on Facebook messing around when a message appeared on my screen – from Alice. Wasn't she just down the hall?

Alice: **Hey Emmett...**  
Emmett: **What Alice?**  
Alice: **Edward's looking for you...  
**Emmett: **Why are you typing like that?**  
Alice: **Because I don't think you'll like what he wants you for.**  
Emmett: **Oh no please don't tell me he wants to have "the talk"! I know he doesn't want to do it with Carlisle and Esme but it's not going to be easier with me!**  
Alice: **NO NOT THAT! Look, he's about to knock on your door so act calm.**  
Emmett: **What? ALICE NO!**

But there was the knock. I hated when Alice warned you about things. Sometimes her warnings weren't really warnings, like that time she said I should be worried about what Rosalie wanted to do to me one day but really all she wanted was to jump me. I hated Alice for that she got me worried for nothing. I wasn't sure if I should trust her now.

"Emmett?" Edward called.

"Yeah?" I said weakly. I was worried. He NEVER came to me for ANYTHING.

"I have to talk to you."

"Okay come in..."

Edward came in and sat beside me I shut my laptop and looked at him.

"So I was thinking...remember how you made a bet with me last year?" I nodded, "about teaching a class?" I nodded once more. "Well it's only fair if you return the favour. Especially now because Bella is all excited about becoming a vampire." He glared at me when he said "vampire".

So I might have changed the bet to make it so Bella would be a vampire. I didn't think it was a big deal she was going to be one, one day so why wait? Clearly there was something holding Eddie back from biting her but hey I couldn't wait.

"Okay so what's up?" I asked.

"I want you to teach a class. Seeing as how you saw how much fun I had doing it I thought you might give it a shot."

"But I can't!" I blurted out. "I've graduated so I can't ever go back there!"

"So you might think. But the school would really appreciate it if some of its graduates would come back to school this year and teach some of the extracurricular classes. And who are you to turn down such a fun offer?"

"I'm a coward okay? Oh come on Eddie PLEASE don't let me do it!"

"Why?"

"Because there's no bet so technically you can't make me do anything."

"If you don't do this I will get Rosalie to stop having couples time with you and I'll confiscate your jeep."

"Ugh, fine!"

He had me there. I couldn't survive without Rosalie's couple time or my jeep. They were the best things about my vamp life and I couldn't give them up, you know apart from the good looks, never aging, being super fast and super strong. I didn't even know how long he would take them away from me for.

"Great!" Edward was halfway to the door when I stopped him.

"On one condition."

"What?" Edward asked turning around to face me.

"I get to choose the class I teach."

"Fine, after all how bad could it be?" Edward smiled and ran off.

Oh it can be very bad Eddie; just you wait and see what class YOU'LL be sitting in, in a week.

* * *

**Okay there isn't really surprise given the title of the story but hey, I can try. :P**

**Once again stalking class if you've returned let me know how you take the story so far and new readers if you feel the need check out Edward Cullen's Stalking Class 101.**

**I have the 2nd chapter primped and polished and if you want it enough you'd review. :)**

**Just 5 reviews is all I'm asking. It's called a good first start for the story. :D**

**xx**


	2. The List and GLEEKS UNITE

**Hello! :) Thanks for the responses. We really are off to a good start!

* * *

**

"No Emmett!" Edward protested when I pitched my idea to him.

"Why? It's important! Students need to know the safety of sex. They need to know its fun but at the same time there are things you have to be careful of." I insisted.

"You were watching Glee again weren't you?" Edward accused.

"No!" So they did a sex education episode not that long ago. I've had this idea for a while. Besides that episode didn't teach me anything that I didn't already know. "Plus how would you know that was on Glee?"

"Ugh Alice has been Facebook/Tweeting about it non-stop."

"So anyway why can't I teach the class?" I asked again.

"Because it's just wrong."

"No it's not!" The discussion paused while Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Bella walked into the living room. "You guys," I said getting their attention. "Don't you think I'm being reasonable by teaching a sex education class in school?"

"Yes," Bella exclaimed. "It'll be so much fun! That can be my extracurricular class this year and then I don't have to take some lame class plus it is educational. There are so many people out there who aren't aware of things like STDs." And that is why I love Bella.

"Why not? It seems like a good idea and coming from Emmett that either means he has a sick perverted mind – which he does have – or he really cares about the health of the students in Forks High School." Jasper smirked.

"Yeah Em go for it!" Rosalie encouraged. "I just know if you really focus on this you'll scare the students so much they'll never want to have sex again!"

"I am not answering that question it's just gross." Alice made a face.

"See! Three out of four ain't bad. Oh please let me do it Eddie! You can think of the list of things I have to teach!" I begged.

"Fine, but I am NOT going." Edward folded his arms across his chest.

"You have to go!" I insisted. I had my own personal reasons for wanting him to be in the class – mostly to see him suffer but there were other reasons why he had to come. "You have to see that I follow through and Bella is going and I thought that you wanted to be in every class Bella was in to be all close and stuff."

"Yeah Edward," Bella backed me up.

"Ugh fine!" Edward threw his hands up in despair and went to sit with Bella. He just can't stay away can he?

"I'm going too," Jasper announced. "It's not fair you two have all the fun. I have the excuse all ready and everything. I'll be a 'teacher trainee'."

"Awesome," I smiled. "Anyone else in?"

"Sorry Em I'd rather not go back to high school." Rosalie said.

"I'd rather be burned alive than enter your class." Alice flashed a smile.

"Well okay but if you change your mind I'll be happy to take you in." I smiled. "Okay well I gotta go figure out how to teach and if you get me that list of things I have to teach by the end of the day that'd be good."

(***)

"Here," Edward handed me a sheet the first day of September. I was sitting at my desk looking around, Jasper sitting at the front and Bella and Edward sitting in the back row of the class hunched over a sheet of paper until now when Edward handed it to me.

"Took you long enough," I said looking through the sheet.

_Emmett's list of curricular that needs to be covered this year._

_In any order you want but you MUST cover ALL the subjects below._

_- Sex basics_

_- Contraception_

_- STDs/STIs_

_- Pregnancy_

_- Sexual abuse_

_- Prostitution_

_- The fun side of sex_

_- Emmett's own idea_

_If you teach everything here in a SERIOUS manor I will be impressed._

_Edward and Bella xx_

"Um Eddie I can't read your writing." I handed him the note back.

"Take Bella's copy." Edward said running over to get a different sheet of paper, dropping it at my desk and going back to his seat. I hated when he used vampire speed because he rarely uses it and when he does it takes a while to sink in.

"You want me to teach WHAT seriously?" I exclaimed. "How do you teach this seriously?"

"That's your problem." Bella smiled.

"Let me see," Jasper read the list and burst out laughing. "Good luck."

Suddenly first period bell rang and students started to file in. Damn a lot of parents want their children to get good sex education.

I looked around and suddenly felt super self-conscious. I waited until everyone was settled before standing up.

"Hello class, I am Emmett Cullen," I gave a little wave. "And I am going to be your sex education teacher this year."

At the back of the class I could see Edward smirking. _I know you're enjoying this but could you contain it. You're making your cum face. _I thought and that made him get all moody.

There was a long silence. Damn it! Why didn't I just let Edward pick the subject I had to teach?

* * *

**I couldn't think of a way to end this chapter but my bad if it's a terrible ending.**

**Thanks for the reviews I did appreciate them a lot. :)**

**Now bare with me while I think of how the next chapter will go. I can't promise another fast update. But your still free to check out Edward Cullen's Stalking Class. You don't HAVE to but I'd like you to. :P**

**One more thing, hit the review button and I will get you a link to the photo that I think is the best "cum face" RPattz has. ;)**

**xx**


	3. What Is This Sex You Speak Of?

**Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Oh and if you didn't review but still wanna see RPattz's epic cum face there are links at the bottom of the chapter. :) Oh and just a warning...this chapter is descriptive...but possibly not in the nicest way...enjoy. :D

* * *

**

_You can do this, you can do this. Hell if Eddie can do it then OF COURSE you can do it. _I thought looking around. _It's only the introduction class! Damn why am I such a coward? _I sighed. There was nothing I could do. I knew I was never cut out for the teaching business but I wanted to prove Eddie wrong. I CAN do this. "Okay so why don't we go around the class and introduce ourselves. First off I'm Emmett well obviously you know that, I like going out on _sunny _days, teaching and proving my brother wrong. What about you?" I turned to a girl on my right.

"Hi I'm Ashleen Lowrio! I am completely and utterly obsessed with anything that has any relevance to pain, inflecting or causing it...anything with psychotic masked murders and being 100% weird oh and I tend to let the occasional perverted joke slip..." The girl said. She didn't _look_ like the type of person to be obsessed with pain she sounds like a masochist. But who am I to judge?

After Ashleen came Courtney, Emma, Georgia, Holly and Megan. They all liked the normal stuff Vampire books, Facebook, reading, writing.

Then came Eddie: "I'm Edward I like spending time with my girlfriend, teaching stalking classes and proving _my brother _wrong."

Next Bella: "I'm Bella and I like spending time with my boyfriend, Facebooking, taking Emmett's extracurricular classes and proving my boyfriend wrong."

After there were some unimportant people like Eric, Jessica, Calum, Jack, Josh and Lee.

Then there was Jasper. "I'm Jasper I like when I'm included in things, teaching and my wife."

Then last but not least came Phillip, Steven, Abbie, Amy and Kathrine. Who were only here because their parents made them come.

"Okay now that we know each other. I was thinking we could start by learning the basics of sex."

Josh raised his hand. "Isn't that just...man gets an erection, woman gets wet, man fucks woman incredibly, the both cum and the girl is screwed because she finds out she's pregnant the next day?"

"Kind of...I mean I guess everyone here does know how sex goes down but even so I feel like you should _really _learn this. So take out file paper." I went to my laptop and put a PowerPoint on the board. The title of the PowerPoint was: Sex Ed for Dummies. I scrolled through the slides and found the one I was looking for and waited for the class to settle down. "Okay now I want you to draw and label this diagram and underneath write a paragraph about what sex is. You know like Josh said but more detail...just so you know what it is."

Everyone paused for a second before starting to work. I knew they didn't _really _want to take down a diagram of two people having sex but that's too bad. I came here to teach sex education and I won't rest until I do!

"First one finished let me know and I'll read what they have written about sex." I announced looking directly at Edward who looked like he was finished already, but he made no effort to get up.

As I waited around I got a Facebook message from Rosalie:

**Rosalie: **Hey Emmett how's class?

**Emmett: **Okay I mean I think so. I don't know if I am grossing them out yet?

**Rosalie: **So you _are_ taking my advice and are going to scare them so much they'll never wanna have sex?

**Emmett: **I am not trying to do that but I think it's ending that way.

**Rosalie: **Aw Em, look just teach what you think is right and whatever way they react it's no big deal.

**Emmett: **Okay Rose thanks. Gotta go, you know, teach.

**Rosalie: **Okay go get them Em!

*Emmett is offline*

I turned around to see Ashleen standing by my desk looking eager. "I'm finished sir." She shoved the sheet in my face.

"Thanks," I took it from her and took what she'd written. I also noted her diagram; I think it was more graphic than the one on the board... "Okay class stop what you're doing this is what Ashleen has written about what sex is...

"Sex is when a man and a woman gets bored, they decide to 'pleasure' themselves by going through an activity called sexual intercourse. This can be done in many different ways and positions. There is vaginal sex and anal. (Although if you were doing anal you would need A LOT of lube). The most popular position is missionary. Some others include 69, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, ballerina and 'doggie' style. The best thing about sex, or so I've heard is the climax or an 'orgasm' which is basically a contraction of muscles. It's a great form of exercise...really burns off the calories.

"Well that was...very helpful thank you Ashleen. Does anybody else have anything else to say about sex? Yes Jack?"

Jack stood up with his piece of paper. "Sex is when a man and a woman love each other very much and on their honeymoon decide to show their true feelings for each other by fornicating." Everyone sniggered.

"...yeah okay. Anyone else? Jessica?"

"Sex is what happens when you're at a party feeling pretty shitty but then a nice guy buys you a drink and just happens to spike it and you drink it all up and start feeling like a fucking God and you go up to the guy who bought and spiked your drink and start dancing...a lot of kissing and groping on the dance floor later and you wake up in a hotel room still feeling high from that out of this fucking world orgasm that you have to wake up the hungover guy just to ride him again." Jessica read.

"...right...one more. Edward?" I asked looking at him hopefully.

"Do I have to read mine out?" Edward protested.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Okay fine," Edward took a deep breath. "Sex is when a man and a woman decide they've reached that point in their relationship where they can take their love for each other to the next level through sexual intercourse. This is when a man enters the woman and they both receive sexual pleasure."

"Oh Eddie," I laughed. "Anyway thanks for that interesting incite to your understanding of sex. Anyway your homework is to write everything you know about the topic of sex from what we did in class to...I don't know contraception. Just your knowledge not asking for internet research." I called as the bell went.

When we got home I didn't half get my ear ranted off by Edward. He's just mad that I'm a better teacher than he is. I actually can't believe I pulled that off but I did. This will be the best school year ever!

Everything was going great until Esme came into the living room where everyone was hanging out and asked why I and Jasper weren't at home today.

"We were at school Esme," I explained. "Edward thought I should teach an extracurricular class and Jasper wanted to help that's all."

"Oh Emmett I am so proud of you!" Esme hugged me. "Jasper too! You boys are really getting out there and doing more for that school than you ever could! Good job."

I am so glad she didn't ask what I taught.

As Rosalie and I went to our room she asked me how class went.

"Oh Rosalie it was the BEST! I think everyone likes me! I taught them about the basics of sex you know just in case someone of them were friget virgins and everyone seemed to learn something!"

"Wow Emmett that's really good I am so proud of you." Rosalie kissed me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Em anything,"

"Okay well this girl Ashleen was talking about sex positions today and I wanted to know what one of them was..."

"_Ashleen? _Why was _she _talking to _you _about sex positions?"

"Rosalie she's my student! And as the teacher I am there to give advice whenever I can. Anyway I wanted to ask what the ballerina position is."

"Oh Emmett it's when..." Rosalie whispered in my ear. I am pretty sure if we could blush we would have. Rosalie and I have wild sex and everything but sometimes there things we just didn't know about. I mean I thought that's what the ballerina was but I didn't want to try it out on Rosalie because she doesn't seem very flexible.

Eddie's POV

Emmett's class is worse than I imagined. Half of this class just by the look of them seem to be immature and don't have the mental capacity to handle what Emmett is teaching in a mature manner and I worry about this because I just have to think of what Bella, Jasper and I have to endure and I know it won't be pretty.

"Edward calm down," Bella said getting into bed. "Emmett is going to be fine and you are just not happy about this because you can't take a joke."

"I can so take a joke!"

"Of course you can, now can you let me go to sleep so I can get up for Emmett's class?"

"Yes," I sighed and Bella smiled and buried herself in the bed sheets.

I thought I could take this class but I don't think I can...

* * *

**Okay if you DIDN'T like any content in this chapter I just wanted to let you know it might get worse from here. This is the amount of information I plan for this story so if you have any problems then feel free to stop reading. I am not forcing you into this.**

**Now just a thing because I suck at making up names half of these names come from people in my class, personalities similar too maybe you'll learn what I put up with a lot. :P**

**Here is the links to RPattz's cum face: www . facebook . com /photo . php?fbid=426000974779&set=a . 118596839779 . 96716 . 52639329779&theater  
www . facebook . com /photo . php?fbid=426000689779&set=a . 118596839779 . 96716 . 52639329779**

**Um what else...review! I wanna know what you guys think because that is what I care about. If I do make lots of people unhappy then I guess I can censor it a bit but not so much it ruins the fun.**

**Spread the word! I feel like my Edward Cullen Stalking Class readers have left me. :( I'll post a A/N up there later to let people know where the new party is. ;)**

**xx **


	4. Grandpa Eddie and Pornstar Emmett

**Hello! Oh my God I am SO SO happy you guys are as perverted as I am and don't want to censor the story. :D This chapter is kind of clean but don't worry the good stuff will come soon!**

* * *

Eddie's POV

_You can do this, you can do this. _I thought as I entered Emmett's class again. I know it was only the second day but I still didn't think I was going to make it through the year. It's not that I don't like the class it's just _crude_.

Because of when I was born and all the circumstances back then everything in this day and age seems so rude and more up front. When I was growing up we never had porn or anything even close and I am happy we didn't. Who knows what kind of corrupt teenager I could have turned out to be?

And that is the source of all my worries about Bella. I mean she has access to all those things innocent girls SHOULD NOT have access to and I worry about her. That's why every time she goes to sleep I check her web history. Yeah I think I am officially a stalker now. If I was lucky enough I would have a GPS chip installed in Bella's head or something to keep her safe.

"Edward?" Bella waved her hand in my face.

"Yeah?"

"What is going on with you, you look like you've seen a ghost you're paler than usual." Bella rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"I'm fine I am just shocked about today's youth and how they know all these things about sex and drugs and alcohol. It's terrible."

"Aw don't be an old grandpa Eddie! In my opinion they should know about all this stuff now when they are young enough to enjoy it. My motto: live now regret later. And we have forever to live and later is never! So LIVE a little Eddie!" Emmett smiled. He had just arranged a seating chart and now Bella and I were at the very front.

"But technically I'm dead." I corrected him.

"The LIVING dead. So LIVE. Or else I will just leave you dead." Emmett saw the look on Bella's face and smirked. "You know I wouldn't actually kill him but that doesn't stop me from making people believe he's dead. I just have to Facebook it and everyone will go into a frenzy. Or do nothing, maybe they don't like you that much."

"Shut up Emmett class is arriving." I said my eyes on the door as the class burst in.

Emmett's POV

"STOP!" I called before everyone sat down. "Okay so I decided to have a seating chart. Don't worry nothing big but I have arranged you into categories of who I think you should sit with and it's pretty much the same as yesterday but I figure to be a real teacher you have to do it right so stand to the side."

Everyone groaned but did as they were told. It wasn't long until everyone was sitting in their new seats. None of them looked happy about it because I totally lied and sat them beside people I knew they would hate; but like I said if I was going to be a teacher I was going to do it the right way and that meant annoying the hell out of my students.

"Okay class before we start I'd like to collect the homework." Everyone looked at me blankly. "Oh you don't think I was serious when I said to write about what you know about sex? Well then we'll do it this way. Everyone stand up." I knew this would bother them even more but I didn't care they weren't going to take me seriously so I was going to be hell on them, for today anyway I always wanted to play scary teacher. "Right now starting with Edward you will all tell the class everything you know about sex. I don't care if it takes all lesson but this is what you get for not taking me seriously now you have to show the class how big of a pervert you really are."

"I told you everything I knew yesterday," Edward replied.

"That's bull little brother and you know it. Spill." I demanded.

"Fine I know what sex, oral sex, anal sex, hand jobs, fingering, contraception, STDs and all that other stuff is." Edward confessed.

"Care to add detail to that Bella?"

"Um..." Bella blushed. "Contraception is like a condom or spermicide or something that prevents you from getting pregnant, an STD or any other type of unwanted disease from your partner."

"Ashleen?"

"I can go into more positions if you want Emmett. Or I can draw diagrams...I could talk about how our English teacher likes to watch Shakespearian porn!"

"Um...no thanks Ashleen." I shuddered. "Next...Calum."

"I don't know anything different to what anyone else said."

"Then give us detail." Please I've been pulling that one for years it doesn't work on a vampire who knows all the tricks.

"Um...porn is when two people or more get paid to be filmed while having sex. It can sometimes have a random story line or it can be a parody of a movie."

"Katherine?"

"Oral sex is when a man goes down on a girl like licking her cilt or a girl sucks off a guy."

Things continued in the same way until last but not least we reached Jasper. "Finally Jasper, anything you wanted to add?"

"Yeah CELIBACY PEOPLE!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Oh yeah I suppose I could add that to the list of curricular...what do you say Eddie people need to know about religious shizz and what not?" I looked to Edward who had his head in his hands mortified that all these teenagers knew about what he probably didn't.

"Yeah I guess so; it might clean this subject up a little bit..." Edward replied.

"What do you mean clean this subject up? Like when you've jizzed all over your girl and she needs cleaned up?"

"...yeah Emmett..."

"Okay that's cool but I don't want anyone jizzing in my class I am not cleaning up other guys semen. Eugh." I shuddered. Then I realised I had a class still sitting in front of me. "Well since it's the end of the class I guess I can do this because I actually didn't have much planned for today." I picked up a disk from my desk. "The school have supplied me with this sex education video and apparently I have to show you guys or else I can't teach this class..." I put the disk in the laptop. "So shut up, be good, listen and DON'T jack off."

I pressed play and moved to sit at the back.

Suddenly Rosalie flashed up on screen. Oh I didn't know that Rosalie made sex education videos that's so cool. I guess she really did want me to succeed in teaching.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale." Rosalie giggled and moved back so you could see all of her on the bed. She was wearing one of those slutty nurse Halloween costumes...weird. "Today I am going to teach you about sex with the help of..." Rosalie's hand shot out of frame and game back an instant later with _me _her fingers released the collar of my shirt and she propped me up beside her. "Emmett. We are going to show you how babies are made." Suddenly sexy music started to play and Rosalie and I started making out.

OH NO!

I was about to bolt to the front when I remembered I couldn't use my vampire speed so I had to power walk excruciatingly slow to turn off me and Rosalie's homemade porno. Why the hell did I bring that to school in the first place? As I took the disk out and everyone made a disappointed sound I looked for the right disk and a case to put my private disk in. I found the other DVD and put it on and found the case for my homemade porn. I took it to the back of the classroom with me and hid it in my shirt pocket not wanting anyone to get a hold of it.

I didn't relax until the new DVD started to play and it looked like a normal boring educational video that could even make sex sound boring. As I leaned against a desk I noticed a note attached to my disk case in my pocket I took it out.

_Hey Em,_

_Just got this back from the video place. They converted it from tape to disk just like we requested. I hope you don't mind I left it in class for you I just thought if the class is busy and you need something to keep your hands busy you could...you know. Anyway I hope you enjoy because I sure did when we made it. Let me know what you think if you get a chance to watch it. Oh and make sure NONE of those students get their paws on it talk about humiliation for life! You might never be able to show your face in that class again. Especially when you make that cute cum face. Uh oh looks like I have to go – Alice is giving me "the stare" again. So see you when you get home._

_Rose xx_

I couldn't have seen that sooner? I sighed well it is kind of my fault. I was so mad at everyone for not taking me seriously that by the time I learnt that some people in this class are severely perverted I was just so bored and didn't want to teach anymore and decided to stick on any old thing to amuse them until the end of class.

Next time I have to READ DVD titles! READ!

"So Emmett..." Edward started when we were driving home from school. Oh no this is bad. He was either gonna go psycho because I almost showed a bunch of teenagers Rosalie and I doing the nasty for about three solid hours or he was going to suggest I teach something. I wasn't sure which I was more worried about.

"Yes Edward?" I seethed.

"That video you showed us in class today has given me an idea."

"What the we should all start making homemade porn?" Bella burst out laughing.

"Not THAT video Emmett! The one you should have put on in the first place. It got me thinking you need to add something else to your list."

"What would that be?"

"Sex talks."

"What?"

"Is there any other word you could use instead of what?"

"Nope. No seriously what do you mean sex talks?"

"I mean you should go to another school and give them a sex talk. Bella, Jasper and I will go with you to make sure you follow through so it's not like you'd be alone on this. Come on what do you say it'll be fun."

"I can't argue with you when you put it that way." I sighed. Anything to win this bet. Maybe when this is over he'll get off my back...

Sex talks...what the fuck am I gonna say? It's not like I can fit all of my curricular into like an hour of talk time with people who don't give a shit anyway! Oh I hate you so much Eddie!

* * *

**Sex talks! Yeah I totally have one on Friday so I will take notes and write a chapter based on what I "learnt". See what I do for you people? I sit and endure sex talks that the school arrange for us! :P No I seriously don't mind going it'll be...interesting.**

**Okay EDWARD CULLEN STALKING CLASS CONTEST. I totally forgot to mention it last chapter but please tell me you are writing! If not then I know I can't hold contests very well. **

**:(**

**Oh and I wanted to say thank you to XxDaAshersxX for your input to my last chap. :) I have some big plans for Ashleen. :D**

**Another thing would be that this chapter would have SO been up earlier today if I had had time to write it earlier but I was going through this really bad personal thing...well actually it can't have been that personal since it was on Facebook but whatever. It's done with and it's not coming back for another two years...I predict anyway. So I'll just stop rambling now...**

**Would it me mean to ask to for a review? You know because I always do and I need new ways to say it. :P But I really want to hear about if you have ever been to a sex talk or had the sex talk with your parents and what it was like. I would like to hear some stories. :D So feel free to share, I'll read.**

**xx **


	5. Cucumbers DO NOT give you AIDs

**Hola Classe! :D I am back. Sorry for the wait but I wanted this chapter to be epic. So I won't make you wait any longer.**

* * *

"Morning Eddie!" I yelled excitedly, last night Eddie had me thinking so I decided to do some research, make some presentations and now I just had to ask Eddie for a favour.

"What do you want?" Edward demanded. I only noticed then that Bella was in bed with Edward...naked.

"Ooh you guys had seex..."

"Shut the fuck up Emmett!" Bella sat up and threw a pillow at me while Edward tried to keep the bed sheet up around her.

"And YOU were the very people who said to teach Celibacy!" I gasped dramatically.

"That was Jasper. We on the other hand know what we're getting into so don't lecture us." Edward informed me.

"Whatever dude until last night were a virgin and I am so glad that you aren't any more because I don't think anyone should go 110 years without getting laid."

"Just get to the point of why you are here Emmett..." Edward sighed.

"Oh yeah! Eddie I need you to cover my class today. I am going to go out and have sex talks today."

"Do you have it arranged?"

"Yeah last night when you guys were at it like bunnies."

"He's never going to let us live this down is he?" Bella threw herself back on the pillows.

"It's okay Bella, it's just a phase. He goes back to his perverted self in a few hours." Edward pulled Bella up and brought her to his side.

"Hours? Hey Emmett I have decided to go with you to the sex talks. Edward, you and Jasper can take the class."

"Bella I don't want us to be apart..."

"It's okay Edward at least this way nothing too terrible can happen right?"

"Can you handle Emmett?"

"Dude I am right here!" I waved a hand in his face but he ignored me.

"I have been for a year now, please let me go!"

"Yeah Eddie let her go! Or she can teach the class." Bella and I looked at Edward with our best puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, but what am I supposed to teach? I can't teach anything on the list because that's your bet and it won't be fair."

"Improvise," I smiled, "okay can you please get dressed now so we can go?"

"Yeah okay now get out!" Bella commanded.

"Alright just no more sex! I will be listening and if I hear so much as an 'oh Edward' I am gonna kick your ass."

"Yeah just go Emmett."

As I left the room about half a dozen pillows hit the back of my head I laughed and waited downstairs for my sex crazed brother and his mistress to finish...stuff.

**Edward's POV**

"This is bad!" I exclaimed/

"Edward calm down you can do this!" Bella smiled.

"Right, you remember how bad my stalking class was and I was told what to teach! I can't improvise to save my life and that is why you have to...you know..."

Suddenly Bella wrapped her arms around me and kissed me from my chest to my chin. "You're...gonna...be...fine..." Bella said between kisses.

"Hmm Bella..."

"THAT'S IT!" Emmett burst in and pulled Bella from me. "You sit and you," Emmett pointed at me, "get your ass to the other side of the room now!"

"EMMETT! Let me go!" Bella demanded trying to shake Emmett's hands off of her shoulders.

"No! I told you guys no more sex and I mean it!" Emmett looked around at me.

"It wasn't sex!" Bella and I yelled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Esme screeched. "EDWARD YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TAKEN BELLA'S VIRGINITY!"

"You're done for!" Emmett laughed and let go of Bella and raced down to Esme.

"Damn it!" I sighed and went over to Bella. "Did he hurt you?"

"No Edward I'm fine, but what about Esme? Will she kill you?" Bella kissed me softly.

"Hopefully not, maybe she'll believe us over Emmett. Let's just get ready for school."

"Okay,"

**Emmett's POV**

Half an hour later and the two lovebirds emerged from the house I was waiting outside my Jeep with Jasper.

"What took you guys so long?" I demanded as Edward and Bella stopped in front of me, they were holding hands and had the I-just-had-the-best-sex-ever glow.

"Kissing that's what took so long." Bella smiled and as if to make a point kissed Edward's cheek.

"Ew, okay well then let's go. Edward you and Jazz have to find your own way Bella and I are going straight to Seattle High." I said closing the door once Bella was in the car.

"Fine, to the virgin mobile." Jasper laughed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It is not a virgin mobile!" Edward yelled after Jasper.

I laughed and got into the driver's side of the car and saw Edward and Bella making kissy faces through the window. "Stop it now. You're whole post sex love bubble is gross." I turned on the ignition as if to give her the hint that if she didn't stop I would drive away.

"Give me a sec," Bella rolled down her window. "Goodbye Edward," she smiled and waited for her kiss.

"Goodbye Bella have a...educational day." Edward leaned down to kiss her.

Five seconds later and I drove off and Bella and Edward's lips finally parted. It took Bella a while to recover and roll the window back up.

"Somebody's jealous." Bella sang.

"Or somebody's finally got laid." I sang back, "Scratch that two somebody's."

"Yeah well just be happy for us okay? I mean what is it with the way you are always making fun of Edward and stuff it's not nice Emmett."

"Is it wrong to get a little sexually frustrated?" I asked a little louder than intended.

"You need to get laid."

"Coming from a used-to-be virgin that says a lot. I wish I could but Rosalie decided to join celibacy club." I shuddered. That club is stupid. I mean who doesn't wanna have sex?

"Well then relieve yourself. Do something because if you are sexually frustrated you won't be very fun."

"Who the hell do you think I am? Do you think I just go off wanking in random places? I don't jack off. That's kind of sad it's a way of saying I have no sex life at all. You could never find me touching myself. Ever. Unless Rosalie wants me to because if I do then she does and oh God when she rubs herself -"

"EMMETT!"

"Sorry. Hey we're here!"

**Edward's POV**

"So you finally did the deed." Jasper started.

"Oh please don't start," I asked but couldn't contain my smile.

"By the look on your face I'd say it was good."

"She's perfect Jazz, perfect."

"Now you're just being soppy. Yeah your first time with the one you love is epic and all but don't let that distract you from other things like driving!" Jasper took the wheel and steered us away from a little girl. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry man," I shook my head and looked straight on trying not think about Bella.

"So what are you going to teach in class today?"

"I have no idea. What can you teach a bunch of sex crazed teenagers? I mean other than sex is wrong or that you should wait. I don't think that you can teach them anything. They know everything they are just taking the class because they thought it'd be fun or because they were forced by their parents but in reality they really do know everything."

"Do they know the seriousness of STDs? Because those guys joke about AIDs a lot."

"I know but that's Emmett's problem. I can teach them something if they want. I will take them on a field trip if the school excuse the last minute-ness."

"Sounds like fun, where are we going?"

"That new Biology museum that opened up in Seattle."

**Emmett's POV**

When Bella and I got to the school we were told to go into the hall and set up and that the students would meet us in an hour or so. As I was setting up my laptop and the projector screen Bella just sat glued to her phone.

"A little help?" I asked trying to figure out which cables go where.

"Yeah like I can help, you're the super tall, super strong vampire I am a human who couldn't help you even if I tried." Bella muttered.

"Not true! I have been taking computer courses for like ten years and I still don't know which cables go to which ports now get your ass over here before I crush your phone with my super strong vampire hand!"

"Okay, okay!" Bella set her phone down to sort out the computer and I took her phone and read her texts. Oh God would her and Edward ever stop? They were texting each other now. "You're gonna show them Glee?" Bella held up the disk.

"Yeah! It was educational with fun songs and we should start a discussion with it, I also have a slideshow and some pictures and things. This will be the best sex talk you've ever had!"

"Uh huh," Bella sighed, "I haven't been to a lot of sex talks so I don't think that'll be hard."

"It's still gonna blow your tiny uneducated brain to pieces!"

"Whatever you say Emmett,"

**Edward's POV**

Once everyone was on the bus I relaxed. It was so hard getting the principal to agree to this. Normally it would be okay I could use my dazzling skills that Bella says I have but then again it only really works on females. The principal is a dude. So I had to get Jasper to make him in the persuasive mood and then it was easy. It was a little harder to get the museum booked but eventually I got it done. Damn I wish I was a Vampire Diaries vampire, they have the power of compulsion.

I almost regretted getting the bus five minutes in. Teenagers are loud...like really loud.

"Jasper shut them up!" I demanded.

Suddenly I felt sleepy...if possible for a vampire. Soon everyone was asleep. "Thanks Jazz," I yawned. That's a first in a century and a bit.

"No problem,"

Once at the museum I just let everyone go explore. I said I would take them on a trip but that didn't mean I would do anything. Emmett said to cover his class so I was acting like a cover teacher. They don't do much they just sit around and do nothing, even on trips. So I did the same.

**Emmett's POV**

"Hello everyone, I am Emmett Cullen." I started I was really getting used to the whole teaching thing. "Today I am here to talk to you about sex education. Obviously these talks suck ass but don't worry this one won't! I totally got this down. No I am not a company paid to come around and give talks to every school in the district. I am a sex education teacher from Forks High trying to prove a point to my brother that I can be sophisticated.

"Okay now that I am finished with the introduction I have something to show you:" I pressed play and the Glee episode started to play. While that was going on I quickly typed up some sort of speech because I realize I didn't have a clue what to say.

Once the video was over I put up my slideshow. The first slide was a picture of me and Rosalie kissing and then under it, it said 'Emmett's Sex Ed Talk'.

"So does anyone want to tell me what they learnt from the video?" I asked.

"Cucumbers give you AIDs?" Someone said.

"No, that was Holly Holiday trying to prove the kids in that show are stupid. AIDs are not caused by cucumbers it is caused by exchange of bodily fluids and can be passed from mother to child. Anybody else?"

"Storks bring babies!"

"You have got to be kidding me..." I slapped my hand to my forehead then slid it down my face. "Okay EVERYTHING that the Glee kids said was WRONG. Did anyone learn anything else?"

"Watching people do jazzercise is funny?"

"Oh for the love of God...You know what I will have to teach you the proper way." I clicked for the next slide. "Okay so everyone knows what sex is and they know that it's not always just fun right?"

There murmurs of yeses and nos. "Right so we're here to explore the dangers of sex and what can happen if you don't watch out for these dangers and of course if there's any time left we can talk about the fun stuff."

The second slide showed two people, Edward and Bella. I was not going to go fictional with this. "We are going to look at what could go wrong with sex with these two virgin friends of mine...well they were virgins until last night." Bella gave me her evil eyes. "This is Edward and Bella and they are like true Romeo and Juliet love.

"Edward and Bella were gonna do the right thing, save sex for marriage...or so we thought. One night things got hot and heavy and BAM," I changed the slide. "They had sex," a photo of Edward and Bella this morning appeared on the screen. "They tried to wait but eventually they gave in to temptation because when they are around each other the sexual electricity is crazy, this is from recently devirginized people.

"Now truth be told Edward and Bella are really smart people so obviously last night they used some protection and such but what if they didn't...what could happen?" Silence, "Okay I am actually asking you so can I have some answers?"

"They could get an STD," Bella answered, "or Bella could get pregnant that's about it. Oh wait they might actually get mono...but clearly not since I'm here." Heads turned to where Bella was sitting and suddenly the whole hall erupted with whispers. "Yeah that's right gossip about the devirginized girl sitting right here."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled I began again once there was silence. "Thank you for the answers Bella, now that you guys knows she's here later on I have planned for Q and A so maybe Bella can answer those questions you want answers to you know all those ones you need to know about for your first time? Anyway Bella is right, if she and Edward didn't use protection this could happen," Another picture came up, a photo shopped picture of Bella with a pregnant tummy.

"Or this," A picture of a letter saying someone was positive for STDs came up. "Believe me; no one wants this to happen. Pregnancy can be delt with but some STDs can't be.

"Let's talk about pregnancy first," a picture of a baby came on screen, "when you settle down with the person you love it's something that is bound to come up in conversation. Hell, maybe you're so eager to have kids it comes up in everyday conversation for some reason or another but no matter how fun it might be to have a child it is a huge responsibility. Do you ever watch '16 and Pregnant'? Yeah that could you be you if you aren't careful.

"So what do you do if this does happen," a new slide came up to show a question mark. "First of all it might not be your fault, condoms aren't always effective, you might have been sexually abused...no one knows your story unless you tell them. Just don't freak out if you are pregnant. There are facilities where you can talk to people about things like adoption and abortion. But I am against abortion killing children just isn't right and it is illegal in some places in the world. You may not think it's killing anything but it is; that baby grows inside a girl's body and it is a tiny human.

"Adoption is a good way, you may have to carry the baby for nine months but you could be giving it away to a couple who would really take care of your baby in a way that you couldn't.

"The last thing you could do is keep the baby but that isn't always the best option. If you're the daddy then you have to financially support your child until they are 18. Doesn't matter if you're with the mummy or you broke up with her the child is still your responsibility."

**Edward's POV**

"Edward you know we have to do something with the kids the museum staff are getting angry." Jasper informed me.

I looked up from my phone and looked around. He was right they were running riot. I think some of them were actually defacing models of the human body...

"You're right Jasper I'll do something in a minute," I said typing on my phone again.

"What the hell is more important than taking care of these students?"

"Emmett telling half the teenagers in Seattle about my sex life!"

"What sex life? You did it once dude."

"Shut up!" I put my phone away. "Now help me round these kids up for a proper tour."

That's when all the kids dropped to the floor. "What is with you and making people feel sleepy?" I asked yawning again.

"It's just fun now come on you said you wanted to round them up."

Five minutes of vampire speed later and Jasper made everyone feel wide awake and in the mood for learning. "You really have been teaching yourself how to use your ability to the fullest haven't you?" I asked as we started walking around the museum.

"Yep and you should too, if you really focused I'm sure you could hear the minds of people anywhere in the world or even one specific person maybe you could even turn it off. If you tried hard enough."

"Yeah whatever I have to see what else Emmett is saying..." I took my phone out again to see a video attached to Bella's text, I played it.

**Video Plays**

Emmett standing in front of a projector screen with a picture of condoms on it.

"Contraception is an important thing to have during sex. It prevents the spread of STDs and gets rid of unwanted pregnancies. Let's look at some methods of contraception and what they do. Let's start with condoms," Emmett went to his bag and took a cucumber and a condom out of it.

"Once again cucumbers CAN'T give you AIDs. Now...you know what...I can do one better." Emmett tossed the cucumber into the crowd and grabs a vibrator from his bag. "This will give you a better visual demonstration."

**Video Ends**

A little while later Bella sent me another video.

**Video plays**

Emmett is standing with his vibrator wrapped in a condom. The next shot changes to a girl holding another vibrator with a condom.

"Okay so...what's your name?" Emmett asked.

"Elena..."

"Okay Elena you are going to show us how you put on a condom. Do not start complaining one day you and your guy are gonna be so close to having sex and he's gonna look to you to put the condom on, just to get your hands on his cock so come let's see it. Oh and you don't have to be sexy about it that comes with practice and you probably wanna save it for that special guy."

It was literally give minutes of watching a girl trying to put a condom on a vibrator.

**Video Ends**

"What the hell does Emmett teach?" I asked Jasper who had been watching with me.

"I don't know but I hope he does that in our class. It'll be a blast!" Jasper laughed.

"Oh God not you too..."

**Emmett's POV**

"Okay that pretty much wraps up our talk today. Remember it's better to have sex with virgins, use protection, join celibacy and whatever you do remember: CUCUMBERS DO NOT GIVE YOU AIDs!"

The hall erupted into claps and soon it was empty and I was packing up. "So Bella what do you think? Do I know how to give a sex talk or what?"

"Well you definatley taught them something..." Bella held up her phone. It was a video reel of every time I said 'cucumbers don't give you AIDs'.

"Yep, I think that was one of the most important things. I just don't know how they can believe that. I mean even I didn't think that..."

"From the tone of your voice I'd say you did think that until you looked it up or someone told you and you don't want them to sound as retarded as you would have thinking cucumbers gave you AIDs."

"I hate when you work things out because of the tone of my voice."

"I know."

"So I passed and can cross sex talks off my list?"

"Yep,"

"YES!"

Back at home Jasper told me how Edward did with the class.

"He didn't do anything Emmett. I had to do everything."

"Yeah I know Jazz. He's a shitty teacher. But he's really good at sending people to mental asylums!"

"..."

* * *

**Yeah I hope I got that through your heads. CUCUMBERS DON'T GIVE YOU AIDs, Storks don't bring babies and you can't get pregnant by ejaculating in a hot tub!**

**Yes I love Glee as much as I love Twilight...I don't mean to make so many references to it but I thought it was perfect for this story...shouldn't mention it any more and if I do it's only the sexy parts of it. Because when I was at the sex talk THEY DID SHOW GLEE! Like all that stuff back in Season 1 about virgins. Yes the Madonna episode...**

**But seriously check out season 2 episode 15 of Glee if you haven't because it is all about sex education and it aired on Monday in the UK so I did watch it. :L**

**ANYWAY I hope you liked Emmett's sex talk! My sex talk wasn't as fun. I mean they did talk about two people having sex but they were stick people called Oscar and Martha. :L**

**Let's just say I prefer Emmett's sex talk...**

**REVIEW and tell me if you'd like to sit in on one of Emmett's sex talks again!**

**xx**


	6. Contraception and an Epic Fail of a Chap

**WHAT UP? Okay first of all I apologize for the fail that this chapter might be...I don't know what else to say about it. I mean I didn't exactly have an idea for this chapter. But I did want to give you something...I promise to make up for the fail!**

* * *

"Good morning class," I greeted everyone. "Sorry that I wasn't here the last day so what did you do?"

"We went to a museum." Katherine answered.

"Did you learn anything?"

"No Edward said he took us there because he had nothing else to teach us and I think that if you had left us something to do we might have learnt something." Megan replied.

"Well is it my fault Edward is a bad teacher? Anyway today I thought we could do something kind of fun. We're going to be learning about contraception and I have decided to put a twist on learning."

I took out two bags. One full of contraceptive methods and the other one full of models of vaginas and penises. Okay if anyone saw this they would think I was a sex crazed maniac which I am guilty of but nevertheless I was not using these for that.

"Okay so here I have methods of contraception and over here I have models of the sex organs."

"What are sex organs?" Josh asked smirking.

"You know vaginas and penises." Everyone burst out laughing. "Yeah I saw that one coming. Anyway I'll talk you through the contraception and how to use it then you guys can try it out for yourselves cool?"

I passed around the models and had to stop the boys from putting the penis into the vagina. I realise that is what you're meant to do but right now it's not appropriate.

"Another day boys." I promised. "Okay let's start with the condom. Everyone knows what this is right?"

Everyone said yes. "Awesome so you probably all know how to put it on?" There was silence. "Well you kinda hafta know or else all you guys are gonna end up babydaddys by the end of the year! Okay so this is how it goes." I showed them the correct way to put the condom on. "Now you guys try."

I had to admit it was really funny watching Jasper and Edward put condoms on for the first time. Considering they don't need to use them because they can't receive/give STDs and they know they can't conceive children.

I walked around and for some reason girls could put condoms on better than boys. Although I kind of had a feeling they could.

"Awesome you guys are good at this. All right the next one is a spermicide which is just a cream a woman spreads in her vigina to kill sperm. I'm sure you can all do this but please don't put too much. Spermicide is expensive."

It didn't turn out to well when the guys started pretending they were fingering real girls.

"Hey guys if you really wanna learn how to finger a girl I can show you. Later now just put the damn sperm killing cream on so we can move on."

I don't know what was wrong with me today I just got mad at everything. I think it had something to do with last night. Rosalie and I had a fight because she joined Celibacy club. It didn't end well and between that and the fact I've been sexually frustrated I have not been the best teacher in the world.

By the end of class I had to do some apologizing because I was just being a dick.

"Hey guys I am sorry that I have been irritable lately. I mean I just don't know what's going on I am normally never like this. So if it makes you feel any better I'll let you mess around with the models. Just don't break them!"

That was probably my first mistake as things just got really perverted. But I didn't mind this is the time in their lives when you're supposed to be perverted when you're my age you're really not supposed to be...hehe.

At the end of class Edward, Bella and Jasper left looking slightly disturbed.

"Aw come on guys it wasn't _that _bad was it?" I laughed.

"Yes, yes it was," Jasper said.

"You might as well have taken them to a sex store and told them they could buy anything they wanted because you were paying." Edward shuddered.

"Not a bad idea Eddie. Do you think you guys would be into a field trip to a sex shop? I know where all the best ones are...in fact there's an Ann Summers in the mall we could go there. I know Rosalie gets all her cute little costumes and things there..."

"NO EMMETT!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay then but I still don't see what's wrong with going to a sex shop. That's going to be part of my 'fun sex' lesson so please be wary of that. See I have this whole teaching thing down. Eddie I still don't see why this whole teaching thing has been a problem for you I mean I am finding it a lot of fun. Some of the guys in that class showed me some new techniques that I had never seen before and that Ashleen girl...damn she knows her way around a blow job..."

"She put one of those things in her mouth?" Bella asked.

"Well no but she almost did. Look if you guys don't want to take the class I totally understand."

"No I want to." Bella relaxed. "I am going to make it through the year."

"I guess I'll have to keep going to. For Bella's sake." Edward agreed.

"Dude I have to I mean this is actually kind of fun." Jasper smiled.

"Good! See Jasper gets it!" I handed him a bag. "For homework for you, and JUST you I want you to see how contraception changes the sex experience. I would do it myself but Rosalie has that stupid Celibacy thing...so you're turn." I smiled.

"Fine and then what?"

"Report back to the class. You can open up the next class I promise."

"And you know for a fact Alice will agree?"

"Just tell her to get naked, spread her legs and deal with it."

"...Lovely..."

* * *

**I do promise to make up for the fail!**

**Now um...I don't actually have much else to say other than I hope you watched the Royal Wedding lol**

**Don't have to review I understand if this was that big of a fail... :S**

**xx**


	7. Jasper and Alice's Sexathon

**Hey! So sorry that it's been FOREVER since I've updated. Explanation below. I hope you like this chapter it was fun to write. :P**

* * *

Jasper's POV

I stared at the bag in my hands. Why did Emmett want me to do this? Maybe because I'm more co-operative than Edward would be. I sighed and went to find Alice. No doubt she had a vision and is now on her way to kick Emmett's ass and then mine to agreeing to it.

"Alice don't," I warned as Alice tried to push past me, she was furious.

"I will. He can't make me do this! Our love life has nothing to do with him!" Alice screeched. "When we _do _make love it is romantic and special, every once in a while...but repeatedly for an experiment? I am NOT doing that. We are NOT guinea pigs!"

She tried to run past me but I stopped her again. "Alice I hope you know I agreed to this too. What if I wanted sex...more often...?"

"What? This was never an issue before Jazz, look we'll talk more late but right now I have to kick the shit out of Emmett."

"Alice don't, all he did was open my eyes. We've turned into one of those couples who never have sex." I admitted.

"One, I am NOT old. Two, maybe we could have sex more regularly. And three, just because we do have regular sex doesn't mean Emmett has a right to tell us how to have sex." Alice gave me her you-know-I'm-right look.

I stared at Alice, after a while she gave up waiting for my response. I knew she was going to tell Emmett in a harsher way that he had no right to tell us when to have sex. I decided not to go after her because angry Alice is sexy.

Soon I was hearing shouting from Alice and Emmett and the sound furniture breaking. Then Esme and Carlisle stepping in. That's when I decided to go and calm Alice down. When I got to the scene Alice was beating Emmett with one of the arms off of the arm chair in the corner.

I used as much calm as I could project and eventually Alice dropped her weapon. Once everyone was serenely calm Esme demanded to know what was going on.

"...suddenly everyone is talking about sex and Emmett is out buying a new laptop, sex toys, contraception...what is this about?" Esme demanded.

"I am teaching a sex education class," Emmett confessed, "I just didn't know how you would take it; so I never told you."

"Emmett you know you can't hide things from an overprotective vampire mother who hears just about everything. Why didn't you tell us? Carlisle's a doctor he can help with anything you need to know about STDs and such."

"Yes Emmett you know you can talk to us if you have any questions. If you would like I could come to class someday and give a talk." Carlisle suggested.

"That would be great Carlisle!" Emmett started talking about what he thought Carlisle could talk about when he came to the class and so I dragged Alice out of the room up to our room.

"Alice are you okay?" I waved my hand in front of my face and she caught it.

"I'm fine, I just...I don't know. Why does Emmett want to know if contraception dims the ecstasy of sex?" Alice asked still staring. I realized then she was staring at the bag.

"I don't know if you ask me he shouldn't do that because if we said it made the sex worse then these kids aren't going to use contraception and end up pregnant by the end of the year and we can't end up responsible for that."

"I guess so..." Alice got up to do something and I pulled her back down onto the bed.

Alice smiled and kissed me softly. I decided that I'd better try _something _to get her to reciprocate with me then we'd be going somewhere. Then I had an idea. I've only ever tried projecting simple emotions like happiness, calm sometimes angry if I enjoy seeing a fight but I've never tried those deeply personal feelings like love and lust. I knew better than anyone it was bad to manipulate the people around you to make them do what you want but I thought maybe if I...

That's when Alice's eyes clouded over with lust and she started to kiss me roughly. God I am a genius!

Emmett's POV

"Damn those two are like rabbits." I commented sitting down with my laptop and earphones. Four hours! I am proud of Jasper but seriously...it's getting loud. Even Esme and Carlisle stepped out for a while because they didn't want to listen in on their adopted children's hot sex.

"Yeah we know." Bella replied taking one of Edward's earphones and putting it in her ear.

"Hey! At least you are not getting MENTAL IMAGES!" Edward shuddered.

"Oh Edward!" Bella hugged him tightly. "Come on let's go take your mind off of them. You can come round to my house." Bella glanced at me. "No you are not invited you started this sex-a-thon."

"Fine," I said shutting my laptop. "It's not like you can stop me from showing up anyway."

"Yes I can, my dad's not working tonight and he doesn't like you. So he's not going to let you in."

"But he'll let Edward in? Oh yeah I forgot he gave you guys permission to be in love...did he give you his blessing to have sex too?"

"Shut up." Bella scowled.

"Don't do that Bella; you're ruining your beautiful face." Edward kissed Bella gently and she smiled again.

I groaned it was bad enough Alice and Jasper were going at it and now these two? I got up and left the room.

"Hey Em," Rose greeted me.

"Oh hey," I sat down at the dining room table with my laptop. "My God it's semi-quiet in here."

"Yep that's why I'm here. So I hear this is _your _doing." Rosalie glared at me accusingly.

"I did not say for them to have rabid sex. So how is it _my _doing?"

"You wanted to see how contraception changed the sex experience and I think we can safely say it doesn't. Now I want you to go up there and tell those two to cut it out!"

"Fine but if I get mentally scarred it's on you." I got up and walked slowly to Alice and Jasper's bedroom where the screaming was at its worst. I took a deep breath and walked in.

I didn't want to look at something that might destroy my sex life so I ran as fast as I could and threw Jasper off of Alice and ran to get blankets for them. Once I was sure they were covered I turned to look at them.

"So Jasper, how did you get her to agree to this?" I asked picking clothes off the couch and sitting down on it. "I mean the last time I checked in she was beating the crap out of me with an arm from the chair and now she's humping you shamelessly."

"My special ability just got that much more awesome." Jasper pulled Alice closer and she giggled.

"Shouldn't she be mad at you for manipulating her?"

"Well I was start but..." Alice giggled again, "things were _so _GOOD and I haven't felt _that _way in SO long..."

"Yeah okay," I held up my hand to stop her from going on. "Now that the experiment is over you'll be more than happy to give the presentation tomorrow right?"

"Um...yeah sure." Jasper smiled nervously.

"Awesome, can't wait to see it!" I left the room before they could start again. Tomorrow was going to be good.

(***)

The next day everyone was sitting in class answering some questions I made up on the board. I was depending on Jasper this entire lesson. When everyone was finished I sent Jasper to the front.

"Okay Jazz this is your moment, don't screw it up!"

Jasper's POV

I got up and looked around. What was I supposed to say? I couldn't say much other than the obvious but if I put too much detail in I could be in a lot of trouble with Alice.

"Y-yesterday Alice – my girlfriend – and I were testing out how contraception affects your sex." I started in a small voice. "Emmett supplied me with what I needed and Alice and I...got to work."

"So what contraception did you check out?" Emmett asked intrigued. _Pervert._ Edward smirked at my thought.

"All kinds but it doesn't matter because it doesn't alter your sex experience at all."

"Is that it?" Emmett asked a tone of shock in his voice.

"Yes," I replied smiling and sat down.

"That was disappointing but Jasper has a point guys, contraception is important and now you know it doesn't ruin the sex so use it or you'll regret it!"

(***)

When we got home I never heard the end of it.

"You could have at least threw something in there to scare them!"

"Emmett I am not you. Why would I want to scare them?"

"Because if you don't they'll have sex and then people will be blaming me for pregnant teens. If you scare them they won't wanna have sex at all!"

"So abstinence means nothing to you?"

"No because people think that's a myth. I am out to teach celibacy that way, when they get married and pregnant it's not my fault!"

"You have problems." I left the room.

"AT LEAST I TEACH THE FACTS!"

* * *

**First the reason why I haven't updated in a long time is because I was writing this on paper at school - which is not the easiest thing to do without people thinking you are a pervert - and I just hadn't gotten around to typing it up because you see it's exam time and as much as I hate them they are something that must be done. They start on the 1st and if I get another update in before then I'll be happy but I doubt it. So if you don't hear from me for a while you'll know why. :P**

**Anyway I hope this makes up for the last chapter I know you guys said it wasn't that bad but I still feel like I could have made an improvement... :/**

**Please review because I want to know if you think I have a serious thing for Alice and Jasper getting it on (I am not kidding recently those two have been having sex in EVERYTHING: Dairy of a Drag Queen, SM House and now this...) I need to shed some light on other characters. :P**

**xx**


	8. Breaking News and STD Raps

**HEY Y'ALL! :) I just want to thank you for being patient for this chap and be very thankful to my school for revision periods. ;)**

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke up in Edward's arms happier every time. This was our normal now; after a lot of convincing I got Edward to act like a real boyfriend. I knew there would always be a risk but despite some poor pillows and two new headboards things have been good.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Edward said pulling me closer and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"How lucky I am to have you and how we should really get up for school." I smiled as he kissed my shoulder, up my neck up to my ear.

"Do we have to? I'd much rather stay here." Edward whispered.

I rolled over to look at him. My man, God he was so perfect. His hair was more chaotic than usual, his golden eyes slowing turning darker and his smirk was killing me.

"What are you thinking now?" Edward asked softly pushing my hair behind my ear.

"That you are way too gorgeous for me." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately. "Can we stop playing the 'what are you thinking?' game it is boring me now."

"One last time?"

"We're going to be late." Edward rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him. "I love you," He smiled and we kissed again.

"I love you too,"

"Aw, I love you guys too!" Our heads snapped up to look at Emmett sitting on Edward's couch.

"When did you get here?" Edward demanded wrapping a sheet around me and setting me back on the bed as he got up to but boxers on.

"When I heard you guys get up...well Bella get up, you just stared at her all night like a paedophile. I'm surprised you never saw heard or saw me. Anyway come on! We have to get to school!"

"Why what are you teaching today?" I asked getting off of the bed and walking over to Edward who had my clothes.

"I don't know yet but we can't be late! I was thinking we should scare the hell out them with STDs."

"As long as it's not like the talk you have in Seattle I'll be cool."

By that time Edward had me washed and dressed in the blink of an eye. I'll never get used to this vampire speed of his.

"Awesome you're ready! Let's go!"

"Not yet Emmett. Edward has to take me home so I can get clean clothes and show my dad I'm still alive."

"You're staying here again?" Emmett moaned.

"Is that a problem?"

"Sometimes especially when _some _of us need to hunt."

I glanced Edward's eyes you could still see in them but not as much as you should and the rings under his eyes were becoming more noticeable.

"I'll be fine for another day now can we go? I don't think Chief Swan will take kindly to the fact that you're late." Edward grabbed my stuff. "Come on."

While I was in my room collecting things I needed for another night at the Cullens' Alice stopped by.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I added surprised I couldn't tell what she was doing she looked happy but at the same time unsure.

"I had a vision about you..." Alice started staring at the carpet.

"Did Edward see?"

Alice shook her head. "I think he should hear this from you anyway."

"Hear what?"

Alice said nothing more but handed me a rectangular box and left. I stared into space for a while until I heard Edward's voice.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"I'm fine!" I called back finally taking a look at the box in my hand.

"Well hurry because we're going to be late!"

I freaked out. _Clear Blue digital Pregnancy Test_. WHAT? Alice can't...she saw me? Pregnant? How? Does that mean I keep the baby? What is going on?

I decided I wouldn't know anything until I took the test and so I did. Once I was finished I came downstairs and went to school. I need to find Alice. She can't dump this on me!

"Is everything okay Love?" Edward asked taking my hand as we walked to Emmett's class.

"Yeah everything's fine..." I know Alice is right; Edward is going to want to know about this but what happens when he does? I just know he's going to freak out and worse than I did.

"What was Alice doing in your room?"

"She was just wanted to drop off some tampons it's no big deal Edward."

"Well okay then..."

I wish I was a better liar. I knew Edward didn't believe me. I just needed to talk to Alice and then I would tell him. Or I might tell him either way it's not looking goof. Maybe it's something he wants? I mean he has lived about one and a half lifetimes already. Maybe he's one of those guys who dreams of a family one day. I guess if I can be the one to give it to him I'd be happy.

"Excuse me; can I please talk to Bella Swan?" I looked up from my doodling to see Alice. Thank God she's saved me from both Edward's glare and Emmett's STD rap. Yes he was rapping as a way to get a message to us. I don't know what was going through his head at the time but you know...whatever.

"Sure just make sure to catch up on what you missed alright Bella?" I nodded and walked quickly to the hallway with Alice.

"Do you wanna talk about this?" Alice asked. We were hanging out in the girls' toilets.

"Yes, but first tell me about your vision. Or visions because I know I have been changing my mind a lot." I replied staring my stomach.

"Well the first one I had you were walking around school and you were _hugely _pregnant. That is what got me running to the pharmacy to pick up a test. I didn't know how you would take it if I told you; you might have thought I was joking." Alice explained. "Then the next vision I had you were telling Edward but it changed quickly to Edward finding out on his own. But clearly you have analyzed every possibility because I have seen so many versions of you and Edward and no matter what I've seen you two always end up pretty happy. Of course that's the outside the inside could be bad. Sorry that I can't help you make a decision."

"Its fine Alice I knew that no one but me can make this choice but it's good to have you for support. How are you keeping this from Edward?"

"Naked images of Jasper, he is not going to get into my mind for a _long _time. Bu the way; nice tampon story and if Edward asked what I wanted tell him I saw you having cramps and got some painkillers for you okay?" Alice smiled

"...okay it's not very believable though he seems like he really wants to know what's wrong."

"Why does my brother always try to be a hero?" Alice groaned. "Just keep lying no matter how bad you feel it's your choice to tell him or not."

"I know Alice but this is a big deal! What if the baby's not human?"

"Oh it's human all right I told you; I've seen most if not all outcomes and you live through the birth and have a normal pregnancy so don't worry about anything!"

"Okay Alice thanks. I just don't want Edward to beat himself up for not using contraception. No one knew it was possible. Oh and I don't want Emmett to be all 'I told you so'."

"Bella I can only promise to make one of those things happen. Unless I get Jasper to hold down Emmett...but if you were going to tell Edward do it soon. You know he's going to wonder what's up when the morning sickness kicks in."

"That is expected to happen because the test said I was 1-2 weeks pregnant. I think I'll tell him tonight."

"Okay well good luck! Now I guess we should go back to class?" I agreed I need to act normal before I break the news later.

When Alice had left I spent a few minutes in the toilet trying to calm myself. It was going to be fine, Edward may blame himself for being careless but that was to be expected. Hopefully he gets over the emo phase quickly because I need him to support me through this.

I almost walked into Edward as I came out of the toilets.

"Edward,"

"Bella," we stared at each other for a while. I could tell Edward was concerned about me and I knew he knew this was bigger than PMS and periods so why couldn't I just come out and say it?

"Can we get away from here?" I asked sounding hopeful. I didn't really feel like going back to class anyway.

"Sure," Edward took my hand and led me out to his Volvo; we drove to the edge of the forest. I looked at him and he looked back hoping that by some miracle he could read my mind right now.

After a minute I got out of the car and started to walk into the forest. Edward followed me quietly and patiently catching if I tripped. Thank God I have him if I fell and hurt the baby then he would hate himself even more for not protecting me. It wasn't long before impatience got the best of him.

"Bella can you please just tell me what is going on? I'm slowly losing my mind. Where are we going? What's wrong? Please talk to me. I'm here for you."

"I want to go to the meadow. You took me there when you showed me your sun secret. I just want to see it again and then I'll tell you everything."

Edward nodded and led the way. I had more direction than I thought because we weren't far off from the meadow.

Once we were at the meadow I sat down in the middle of the grassy area. Edward followed and sat with me. He put his arms around me and we stayed that way for a while and then I dropped the bomb.

"Edward, I'm pregnant."

Edward's POV

Wow, what? I looked at Bella's face but she was looking at my hands she was scared. Of what? My reaction? Having a baby? Tell her dad? Why is she scared?

"Edward?" She was looking at me now with her big brown eyes ready to burst into tears at any minute.

"B-Bella..."

"I talked to Alice. That's why she was in my room this morning. She said she saw me walking around school while I was _hugely pregnant _and she wanted to be sure." Bella explained watching me carefully in case I was to overreact. "Then when we were talking earlier she said she's seen little snippets of other futures we could have. She said they all turn out happy but..."

"But?" I looked her expectantly.

"But that's just the outside she has no idea how we could be feeling on the inside. I just don't want to regret this."

"You won't. You'll make the right decision whatever you choose." I couldn't help having a little disappointment in my voice.

I've always wanted a family and I'm sure Bella can sense that but I don't want her to go through this if she doesn't want it, I couldn't be that selfish.

"It's not my decision alone. You're the baby's father you have to help me." Tears were coming down Bella's face now and I was trying to wipe them all away.

"I don't want to push into something that you don't want to do."

"So you think we should keep the baby?" Bella's hands and eyes were on her stomach.

"It's something I've thought about. Having a family with you. I knew it would be impossible but I thought we could adopt like Carlisle and Esme. Now that you're pregnant I don't know what to think if we did keep the baby how would you explain it to Charlie?"

"I don't know I thought if we decided to go through with this we could figure it out as we went along..."

"The baby can't be human right?" I asked after a second. I'd heard about hybrids and the results weren't pretty. "I don't want you to get hurt. You come first in all of this."

"It's human, Alice told me. I have considered all the possibilities I have and Alice has been having visions of them. She said I had a normal pregnancy."

"That sounds impossible. From what any basic teenager would know about genetics babies are made of both chromosomes from mother and father. That means the baby can't be all human can it?"

"I don't know Edward. I just want you to know no matter what happens it's both of us together." Bella intertwined her fingers with mine.

"Both of us together." I repeated kissing her interlocked hands.

I got up a second later taking Bella up with me.

"What now?" Bella asked following me as we walked out of the forest.

"We're stopping by the hospital to see Carlisle." I picked Bella up and ran to my car. "I have to be sure the baby is human and healthy."

"I don't know about the last one that run was pretty fast."

"I'm sorry Love I just want to be sure."

Bella nodded and put her hand on mine. It's both of us together. Forever.

Emmett's POV

After class Jasper and I ended up being the only ones leaving school. I always school after my class I don't need to learn anymore. But it was weird because I'd heard that Bella, Edward and Alice had already left school for the day.

"Do you think they all went to an amusement park or something and left us in school?" I asked. They can't just leave me! This is the most serious I've ever been in my life and they aren't even around!

"No I caught how they were feeling before they left something's wrong." Jasper replied checking his phone.

"What's up?"

"I don't know, but Alice is really cut up she has no idea whether to be happy or sad so I can't tell what's going on."

"I hope everything's okay they can't just leave for no reason."

"I know,"

We walked into the house and everyone was sitting. This can't be good. Can it?

* * *

**Just when you thought this story was all fun and games...BAM...seriousness hits. Well I suppose there's a lot to be said about this chapter but we;ll see how everyone deals with the pregnancy news next chap.**

**Now I said you wouldn't hear from me this week because if exams well I couldn't be more wrong. They have us TWO AND A HALF HOURS to revise science. Now I am NOT the type of person who spends TWO AND A HALF HOURS revising crap when I could be writing STD raps.**

**I'm serious I spent revision time writing this chapter and making up an STD rap. My friends vampwolfgirl101 and XxDaAshersxX also made up some raps for me. :)**

**Don't fret! You will get to see their raps in the next chap! But for mine? Written by "Emmett McCarty" himself you have to review. And it will not be me writing review replies it'll be Emmett.**

***Emmett butts in***

**HEY GUYS! I have taken over CullenGirl1901's laptop for a little while because I felt like it so yeah. I am mad with her that she's not letting you check out my EPIC rap so hit the review button and I'll send you some love not like this heartless girl.**

**COME ON SHOW ME SOME LOVE HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!**

***Emmett leaves***

**One last thing before I go (gosh this A/N is long). Do you remember that competition I had AGES ago? Well no one entered so I have DECIDED to make it more up to date as in I am making a new contest. All details will be in the link below. But basically I want you to make up a sex rap (yes make a rap about anything to do with sex ANYTHING) because well I just think it'll be pretty funny. It'll run all summer so no pressure.**

**Follow the link for more details on the awesome sex rap comp! **

**www . fanfiction . net / s / 7047587 / 1 /**

**(P.S vampwolfgirl101 and XxDaAshersxX you can enter again with a DIFFERENT rap)**

**xx**


	9. Jasper Hale Cares!

**Hey! I know it's been a while but I wrote the start of this chapter and forgot what was on Emmett's teaching list. :P Just yesterday (two days ago?) whatever day I last had English we were watching Amazing Grace for the 4th time so I decided fuck that and I wrote the rest of this chapter. :D I hope you like it!**

* * *

"What's going on?" I asked sitting down.

"Edward and Bella have some news they have to share." Carlisle gave them a little push forward.

They both looked pretty happy. Does that mean this is good news? Because sometimes when people smile like that it could be just because I'm in trouble.

"Emmett can you please stop guessing?" Edward asked.

"Sorry but what is it?"

"Bella's pregnant."

There was stunned silence. No one knew what to do. We could be happy or we couldn't; it all depended on if they were serious, if the baby was human and if it's possible?

"Again Emmett keep your thoughts to yourself and why would you be concerned anyway?"

"Oh come on Eddie! Of course I care! I was the one who hooked you guys up! So of course I care how my brother's first love is."

By that time Alice, Rosalie and Esme had crowded around Bella praising her. Why does that always happen? Like why don't people ever praise the guy for producing the sperm to make the baby?

"That's another question for another day," Edward sighed, "and thank you for your concern but Alice gave us the all clear and everything is going to be fine."

A pair of arms encircled Edward's waist and Bella appeared with her head on Edward's side and smiled.

"Hi Emmett!" Bella waved and put her hand back on Edward's waist.

"If you're talking to me then that hug should be for me."

Bella let go of Edward and walked around to me to give me a hug. "Happy?"

"Yes,"

Edward moved and that's when Bella was gone from my side and back to where she belonged at Edward's side.

"Eddie!" Bella hit him. "If you keep moving me at vampire speed I might miscarriage."

"Sorry Bella," Edward put his hand on her stomach.

"You've got him so whipped!" I laughed.

"I know!" Bella smiled and kissed Edward on the cheek.

"Okay Bella, Edward I have results from the tests we took earlier so if you come to the library..." Carlisle interrupted.

"We'll be there," Edward said taking Bella's hand. "We just need to make sure the baby's healthy."

"Not after all the vampire rushing around..." Bella muttered as they walked off.

"Can you believe it?" Esme exclaimed. "We're gonna be a real family! You're gonna be aunts and uncles and I'm going to be a grandmother!" If Esme could tear up she would have.

Edward and Bella returned later happier than they were before, if that was possible. That must mean the baby's healthy.

"Oh hey guys!" I ran up to them. "I made up a rap and I think you might like it. I know the STD one was a bit crazy but this one will win you over:

"_Bella and Ed had fun in bed,  
Then along came a son and ruined the fun,  
Now they know about condoms and pills,  
They won't have to pay no baby bills..."_

"That doesn't make us feel better Emmett." Bella stopped me. "You're making it sound like we shouldn't have the baby at all..."

Bella ran off.

"Emmett!" Edward sighed and ran off to find Bella.

Well that went...well.

(***)

The next day I was staring blankly into space. Bella refused to speak to me after my rap performance yesterday. I tried to apologize over and over again even trying to get Edward to read my thoughts but he was still made at me too.

It's not my fault that I was speaking the truth I mean even if they don't have a son they will learn about being celibate and abstinence which is what my lesson is about today. Then I am going to have everyone make up a song or a rap on what they've learnt today I am feeling very musical this week.

Edward and Bella entered the classroom and sat at the back. I protested to stick to the seating plan but they didn't care. So they are still mad? Fine but I'll get them to talk. They'll see.

Once everyone was here and I made a minor seating change I started my lesson.

"Hey everyone; today I'd like to dedicate this lesson to some very _stupid _friends of mine and I hope today they will learn that there are _other _ways." I glared at the back of the classroom.

"So today we are going to focus on safe sex I know I've covered STDs and contraception but I have some other factors to talk about." I went over to the board and wrote celibacy at the top of it. "Does anyone know what this word means?"

Jasper's POV

Damn, you could cut the tension in this room with a knife.

I know Edward and Bella were mad at Emmett for his rap but I think they should get over it. Maybe they're mad because Bella's been thinking she was crazy to believe she could do this and Emmett opened her eyes to everything that they have to go through.

I guess that's the main reason for their bitterness but I think they'll need Emmett when things get tough. He can really cheer you up at a bad time. But even I admit that's ALL he's good for. Rosalie once said that if she had the chance to raise a child she's find someone else to do it with and Emmett agreed he knows he's not cut out for fatherhood.

But Edward is and if Bella changes her mind, Edward is going to beat the crap out of Emmett. I'd do the same if I was in Edward's position. A chance to have a child with the one I loved and a bonus that the baby was human and wasn't going to hurt her is something I've always dreamed of. Hypothetically of course but it must be something Edward's prayed for.

That's when Edward shot me a happy and thoughtful look. I guess that really was one of his dreams as well as Bella not becoming a vampire. At least this is a way to stall that. He lost the bet with Emmett so he has to change Bella. Unless something comes up...Edward glared at me for that thought and then shot me a 'how-do-you-know-that?' look.

_Edward you and I both know you can't hide anything from me. Alice is a gossip and tells me everything and if you want to know why i am thinking about all of this it's because Emmett wants me to take his side in this but because I am a nice guy I am trying to see this from both sides. One more thing, I don't think I'll take sides. Emmett wasn't saying anything wrong because he's right and you know it. You just took it the wrong way because Emmett delivered the truth in a harsh way. My advice is to forgive him._

Edward sighed and began whispering to Bella obviously he wants to forgive his brother but Bella is unsure.

And some people think I just sit in the background and manipulate people's feelings. Not true. Jasper Hale cares people!

Bella's POV

"No Edward!" I hissed. He was trying to get me to forgive Emmett but I didn't want to. He had no right to tell me about one of the careless things I've done and now he acts like I don't know what I'm doing by keeping the baby? Well screw him.

"Please Bella! You can't be mad forever."

"If you want to forgive him find but not me."

"Bella..." Edward looked at me for a long time before kissing my cheek and grazing his fingers over my stomach. Clearly he didn't care that we were in class he loved me and respected my decision. "You don't need to forgive him right this second but I'd like you to consider it."

"Thank you Edward. Now can you get back to the task at hand?" Emmett glared at us.

"Yes Emmett." Edward put his head down and started scribbling away. How could he write a rap about celibacy? How could he write a rap at _all_?

Emmett's POV

As the class came to a close I wanted to know what was going on. Jasper had been sharing something with Edward and I really wanted to find out what it was. If he was on Edward's team then they'll never forgive me. But if it was something about Edward forgiving me then Jasper would be my new favourite sibling.

"Mr Cullen?" I looked around and saw Ashleen at my desk.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to read my rap because I think it's the most badass thing ever." Ashleen held out the sheet for me. "It's inspired from your rap yesterday."

_STDs aren't that great,  
Especially when you get it from a mate,  
So don't twist your fate,  
Wear a condom, wear a condom_

_After a night out with the lads,  
You may feel a bit glad,  
To see a girl check you out,  
So when you take her back to yours,  
Wear a condom, wear a condom_

_When alone up in your room,  
And getting a nice view of the guy you really like,  
You girls know what I'm talking about,  
Telling him watch a movie,  
Dreamy endings and bad beginnings,  
He wraps his arms around your shoulders,  
Next thing you know, you're in his trousers,  
So wear a condom, wear a condom._

Damn this girl had skills! "It's...good." I didn't want to admit her rap might have been better than mine.

"Okay thanks! I am so glad that you're our teacher this year. I'd be so worried if we had some creep teaching us about sex."

Yep nothing creepy about a hundred year old vampire teaching teens about sex... "I'm glad I'm teaching you too Ashleen, now go and wait for the bell."

Just as Ashleen was taking her seat the bell did ring and I was glad to get out. Edward and Bella were shooting dirty looks at me all lesson and I couldn't take it.

(***)

That night I logged onto Facebook it'd been too long since I'd been on.

Status Updates:

Edward: **The best thing to ever happen to me just happened.**  
Emmett commented: **What you got laid?  
**Bella commented: **Do you always have to be a jerk?  
**Edward: **Emmett you know that and don't say anything and Bella calm down he didn't mean it that way...  
**Bella: **Stop defending him!**

Bella:** If Edward's happy so am I...**

Alice: **I'm going to be an aunt!  
**_Rosalie likes this.  
_

Rosalie: **You know Bella if you don't want it...I'll gladly take it...  
**Bella commented: **No way in hell!  
**Rosalie commented: **Just trying to be helpful...**

Esme: **A real family...it's what I've always wanted...**

Carlisle: **Good job Edward, I'm proud of you son.**

Emmett: **Woo! Gonna be an uncle! Btw Rose don't get any ideas...  
**Rosalie commented: **Screw you Emmett!**

Wow my family is so excited for Edward and Bella. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for them too but right now I'd rather care about something else...

"HUNTING TRIP!" I announced grabbing my hunting hat. I'll never forget when I got this baby it's the best. Me mauling a bear oh yeah it's the best hat EVER.

I waited in the hallway to see who would be on the top of that list.

Edward came down the stairs with Bella following behind. Oh no they're going to ruin this trip. Or at least Bella will Edward's on the verge of forgiveness.

"Fuck you Emmett!" Edward sighed. "Are you sure you want me to go?" Edward turned to Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, I already said you needed to hunt!" Bella insisted although I knew she didn't want Edward to go.

"I can go alone, later," Edward suggested.

"I'll miss you more if you don't go now." Bella leaned her forehead against Edward's.

"I'll be fast," Edward kissed Bella softly.

"If not you'll be living hell when the hormones kick in." Bella warned. "Now hug me,"

Edward pulled Bella close and they embraced for several minutes before Jasper pushed past.

"I'm ready to go hunting," Jasper smiled.

"Yeah boys hunting trip!" Just like old times...

* * *

**HUNTING TRIP! :D I think I need to bring back things to this story like the fact they're vampires and that Facebook seems to be important to the story. I mean I think so anyway...**

**I don't know what's been up with me this week it's like I got my writing mojo back so I really hope to update again really soon! :D  
Obviously you guys don't think I can rap since only ONE person reviewed the last chapter. That's cool I understand you don't want to know about my insane rapping skills but if you think you can do better enter my contest you know the terms and conditions are on my page!**

**Also thank you to vampwolfgirl101 and XxDaAshersxX for contributing their raps for this chapter I mean in truth my rap was inspired by XxDaAshersxX rap and this is me giving her that credit. :)**

**In other news I have an official website and I think it's pretty cool so check it out: ****cullengirl1901-fanfiction . webs . com (Don't forget to remove the spaces) You'll find all kinds of random crap there so check it out. :P**

**Well that's everything just hit the button below and leave some love. I felt abandoned when no one reviewed last time. :(**

**xx**


	10. Hunting, Paintball and Chuck E Cheese

**Hi! :) I actually don't have much to say for my A/N other than I hope you like this chap. :D**

* * *

"Nice one Eddie!" I yelled as Edward tackled a deer. I loved hunting with the guys they aren't as prissy and picky as the girls are plus they don't mind getting dirty.

"Em watch your back!" Jasper called as a mountain lion came down at me.

I got knocked to the ground as the lion bared its teeth at me. I pushed it back with one hand and jumped to my feet ready to strike back. The lion headed for me again and I ran behind it the lion turned back and ran for me again but this time I caught it in a vice iron grip and bit into its throat.

"Easy catch," I said throwing the lion to the ground as I wiped blood from my mouth.

"Yeah for you, your arms are huge I can't even get my arms around a lion." Jasper sighed looking down at his shirt. "Shit Alice is gonna kill me," it was slashed and covered in blood.

"Aw well, come on let's go find a place where the animals are bigger." I said pulling Edward up by his collar.

"I can't I have to get back to Bella."

"Would you just relax? She's going to be fine besides you need to hunt well if you are barely going to leave her side which you already do then you need to be well fed. I know you worry about her but she's got the girls and you know they'd never let anything hurt Bella or the baby so relax and hunt until you feel like you can't drink anymore and then we'll only annoy you when it's time to take you hunting again okay?"

"Emmett I-"

"Emmett's right Edward you need to relax Bella's gonna be fine and it's good for you guys to get some separation and if you go home now I know you'll be hunting again tonight and you know Bella hates it when you leave her while she's sleeping."

"Okay I get it you guys just want me to go crazy like I normally do when we go hunting."

"Yes we do. Now come on I'll even save a grizzly bear for you." I smiled as we went up to the mountains.

Eddie really did relax when we were up with the big animals I mean I know Forks has a limited range of animals and if the wolves weren't actually the Quileutes I'm sure we'd take them down but after a long time of eating deer we sometimes go to the mountains and treat ourselves. Esme said we can only hunt big animals every once and a while anyway because there aren't as many of them as the smaller ones which is fair I guess...

We spend a good few hours up in the cool air wrestling with the animals and being as free as we could. I mean sometimes we go crazy when we're hunting animals but I just know there'd be an even bigger frenzy if we were to go back to human blood. It's always something I've wanted to get back to...anyway we were fighting over the last of a family of deer when Eddie's phone began to ring of course he left the battle to answer it so it was just me and Jazz.

Eddie's POV

"Hello," I called leaving my brothers to fight over a poor defenceless deer, it's not even like they needed it; we'd had more than our fair share of animals today.

"Edward," Bella started her voice full of need.

"What is it love?" I suddenly became very anxious.

"When are you coming home? I miss you and Rosalie and Alice are talking about baby showers."

"I'm coming now, we were just fighting over a deer but I'm out of that battle now. Where are you?" She was talking about Alice and Rosalie but I couldn't hear them.

"In your room I told them I wanted some peace and so they sent me here to lie down."

"Okay I'm coming baby," I hung up my phone and watched as Emmett laughed in triumph.

"Hell to the no you are not leaving yet, let's go and hang out somewhere else." Emmett said dumping the deer corpse at his feet and jumping over it to get to me.

"Why are we going somewhere else?" I groaned.

"Because this baby is going to be your main priority when you get back there and for the next eighteen years so for old time's sake I think we should go do something fun and you know get a little girly and talk about your feelings. The same thing will come when you guys get married you know the drill." Emmett explained like it was written in some handbook.

"Alright fine just let me call Bella back..."

Jasper snatched my phone out of my hand and started reciting everything he was typing. "Hey Bella, change of plans I am not coming home right now I am staying out with Jasper and Emmett to go and have fun before I have to take care of you and our child for the rest of forever. Don't expect to see me home 'til late. Love ya loads Eddie."

"You can't send that!"

"Oh but I just did."

"Fuck you Jazz I thought you were on my side." He handed me my phone back as it showed me a message confirming that the message was sent.

"I am but right now I think you need to have some fun I mean when was the last time you had some actual fun?"

"The last time Bella stayed over."

"Ew not that kind of fun, anyway we want you to just not think about Bella for a while okay? Why don't we just act like teenage boys for a while?"

"Yeah! I want to go paintballing you guys in?" Emmett said excitement in his eyes.

"Covered in blood? Oh yeah I'm sure they'd let us in no bother." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine we'll go buy new threads but we are not going home and you will not be in contact with Bella until we go home okay?"

"...yes..."

I decided it was better to just do what they wanted or else I'd be in some serious shit later on when I couldn't just goof off. But I still felt bad for leaving Bella. I just wish they'd let me text her again explaining how they are forcing me to go with them. Then when I got home she might not be as mad as she will be thanks to Jasper's text.

Half an hour later we were in some clean clothes and had ditched the old ones and Emmett was paying our way into the paintball facility.

"Don't I have any other choice?" I asked when Jasper handed me my gear.

"Yeah laser tag or drag racing and I'm pretty sure the second one is illegal." Jasper smiled. "Oh and we have the best surprise after this don't we Emmett?"

"Oh yeah man we're going to Chuck E Cheese!" Emmett grinned and then we were shown into the secluded area place to play.

It turned out to be pretty fun. I mean it really let me take out my anger on Emmett and Jasper for all the times they've been dicks. But I was mostly getting revenge on Emmett for making Bella feel bad the other day he had no right to do that besides at what point did they think this would be hard for me? I could hear their thoughts and be where they were in a matter of seconds and I am pretty sure the employees were impressed considering we forgot the human charade and were going at it full on vamp style.

Bella's POV

_Hey Bella, change of plans I am not coming home right now I am staying out with Jasper and Emmett to go and have fun before I have to take care of you and our child for the rest of forever. Don't expect to see me home 'til late. Love ya loads Eddie._

I stared at the text for a long time.

Obviously Edward didn't send that text because he would never say that. Or would he? I shook my head of course not he loved me and he loved our child and he wouldn't be so insensitive. It must have been Emmett or Jasper.

I wonder what they're up to and why they are keeping my husband hostage...wow back up..._husband_? Did I just think that? Maternal instincts must kick in fast.

It's clear that I feel Edward and I should be married before we have a child but there's not much I can do about that. I was raised with some old fashioned rules too I guess. But I think that's mostly coming from my dad. Even so I feel that it is right if we were married just so we could be a proper family and that way maybe people wouldn't see me as a slut who was sleeping around and forgot about contraception.

"Bella?" Esme popped her head around the door. "How are you feeling sweetie everything okay?"

"I'm fine; to be honest I just said that to get away from Alice and Rosalie." I sat up and Esme rushed to help me. Jeez, they're all acting like I'm already hugely pregnant. "Do you think that it's weird that I'm not as excited about this as they are?"

Esme sat on the edge of the bed. "Not really I mean Alice is only excited because she gets to go shopping but Rosalie is really excited about the idea of a baby. I think she's secretly jealous of you. But it's not weird for you to not be excited I mean you weren't expecting this at all but you're going through with it and I'm proud of you for it. And if you need anything don't be afraid to ask any of us."

"Can someone tell my dad for me?" Esme laughed.

"I don't think so but we'll all here to support you when you do tell him. And I think you should do it soon. It's worse if he finds out for himself."

"I know Esme I just think he's going to freak out when I tell him."

"I know honey and that's normal but don't worry about it."

"Okay..."

Esme stayed a little while longer to answer any other questions I had and eventually she was gone. And I was alone again. I checked my phone but Edward still hadn't called or text. I wonder if they took his phone off of him.

I knew Esme was right about my dad he's going to want to know what's going on before he finds out for himself. He already thinks something's going on because I spend so much time at the Cullens' house.

_I'll tell him when Edward gets back. _I decided hoping things wouldn't be so bad...

Emmett's POV

When we arrived home Edward went back to being his uptight, overprotective self which was fine with me. Jasper also went to check up on Alice and I was left with a very upset Rose. I could tell this had something to do with the fact that Bella was pregnant.

"Hey Rose," I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey Em," She sighed.

"You're upset about the fact Bella can be pregnant and you can't aren't you." I guessed.

"Yes...I just don't understand how she can get everything she wants and I can't." I think she's more angry than upset.

"Rosalie relax and who says she's getting everything she wants?"

"You know what I'm talking about. She gets everything and it's not fair. Maybe she won't get to be a vampire...oh wait yes she will because you made that stupid bet with Edward. Oh yes she really is getting EVERYTHING."

"Rosalie calm down come on I can't believe you are making a big deal about this."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I get that you want a child but I think you are being a bit crazy. Maybe Bella will realise when the baby is born that she can't handle it and so you'll be able to get in there and take the baby. Who knows?"

"Yeah I guess so Em but you know a mother-baby bond is unbreakable..."

"Can you just look at the bright side for once?"

"Fine but only because you don't like when I'm mad...so how was your day?"

"Really good! It started today in class when I was making everyone write raps and this girl Ashleen wrote one and she said I inspired her! Rose I've never inspired anyone ever in my life and this girl was inspired by me! Do you know how amazing that is? And then hunting was pretty fun and the best part was after we went paintballing and then to Chuck E Cheese! I know we don't eat but it was fun to mess around in there...Ashleen and her friends were there too! Which is a little weird but you know it was good to see them because they were still talking about my class and I think that's amazing. Rose, I really feel like I am getting some kind of message through to these kids and it must be good because it's actually sticking with them...Rose?"

"Who is Ashleen? And why do you talk about her every time you come back from class?" Rose said in a calm voice. Oh shit...she was furious.

"She's just one of my pupils. In fact she's the best one."

"...I think she has a crush on you."

"Oh come on Rose! Don't be jealous nothing's going on!"

"How do I know that? Look Emmett I really don't know what you're intentions were when you started the class but I think you have got the wrong idea. You can't sleep with your students!"

"What? I am NOT sleeping with Ashleen!"

"Good and I am going to make sure she keeps her hands off of you. I'm joining the class."

"I thought you didn't want to."

"Well now I do. Bella always needs an extra pair of eyes on her anyway."

"Rose please don't do this..."

"It's already done."

* * *

**...this wasn't the best. I mean I thought I would be able to put more description into the hunting and everything but I changed my mind about it.**

**I hope that this was still a good chapter. (You know what's weird? I went to type chapter but I actually typed Jasper...)**

**Anyway I wanted to say that I don't mean to make this and Edward and Bella story because they had their time so I am going to post one more chapter centered on them and then we're going to get back to Rosalie and Emmett.**

**So hang tight while I think of how to write the next chapter and I don't even know when that will be. I have SO MUCH READING to do this summer. It is not fun when your school say you need to read at least two books from a list they provide for you. They aren't even interesting. Well some are like wuthering heights but I don't understand a word of that book...**

**Anyway send me a review! They motivate me to write and also they are nice and make my day. :)**

**xx**


	11. Pregnant Bella is NOT Fun!

**HEY! :) This chapter is a little shorter than I thought it would be but I hope you like it anyway. :D**

* * *

Emmett's POV

Pregnant Bella is NOT FUN.

I mean normal Bella isn't really that fun either but the past few months had been insanely annoying. I mean it's been about seven months but I don't care it's felt like seven YEARS! She was driving me nuts! I don't know how Edward is coping with it.

Obviously no one knew how Bella was going to be, except for Carlisle because he just knew about this stuff. But it turns out she's a real bitch when she's hormonal. I mean I just couldn't be around her when she started her mood swings. It was so annoying one minute she'd be sitting calmly with Edward in the living room the next she'd yell at him because he got her pregnant. It was so bad.

Then she was going through a lot of other stuff too. Not that I really know once I'd gotten my daily dose of pregnant Bella in class I was off. I am currently residing in a Forks hotel until Bella has had her baby. I tried to get Rosalie to come too but she's still mad about Ashleen and plus she actually WANTS to be around Bella and the baby.

So it's just me...oh and Jasper because he can't deal with Bella either. I just hope Edward really knows what he got himself into.

(***)

Edward's POV

"Bella?" I found Bella in the kitchen hunting in cupboards for snack foods. But she wouldn't find any; Esme and Rosalie had banned them because they said it was better for the baby if Bella didn't eat any salty or sugary foods.

"Edward! Tell me you brought home something good to eat!" Bella complained slamming a cupboard door.

"I'm sorry Bella you know they're bad for the baby. I wish I could help." I wrapped my arms around her.

She leaned against me for a minute before breaking my hold to stand and face me. "I don't give a damn I WANT chips and pretzels and candy and popcorn and all those bad things! I CRAVE them Edward! COME ON!"

I didn't like seeing her like this and I often worried if she acted out too far and hurt herself. Bella has been this way ever since pregnancy started to take its toll on her. She was not herself. Sometimes she would be and we'd be able to have a conversation about our future but lately she was just mad all the time. I could never figure out why.

"Bella no, stop it. Have a piece of fruit or something and calm down."

"A piece of fruit? Do you know much fruit I've eaten since the whole pregnancy started? WAY TOO MUCH NOW LET ME EAT SOMETHING BAD!"

I sighed. I knew it was only going to get worse if I didn't do something. "Fine, but we're going out to get it and you will NOT tell Rosalie or Esme I did or they will kill me and then you won't have a father to raise your child you got it?" I whispered.

Bella nodded and I took her out to buy her whatever she wanted.

Finally she was calm and munching on Doritos as we sat in my car near the outskirts of the woods.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked when I thought she was calm enough.

"Yes, now I am." She finished the Doritos and started on a twizzler.

"Are you sure? If I knew this is how you would feel then I would have suggested getting rid of the baby a long time ago."

"Well you're a bit late now. Besides I'm only acting this way because I didn't get what I was craving. When you're pregnant you crave things you can't have and if you don't get it then you have the right to throw a bitch fit."

"Right," I glanced down at Bella's huge stomach. Only two months left...

"You promise to take me out once a week so I can binge again? I really need it Edward," Bella looked up at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course love just don't leave any traces." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Bella asked after a minute looking down at her stomach and rubbing it gently. Bella didn't want to know but unfortunately I already knew - there are some little pixies around that can't keep their thoughts to themselves.

"Bella we've had this conversation you already know that I know."

"Yeah but if you didn't what would you think?"

"We've had that conversation too."

"I think it'll be a boy...I just always had that feeling..." Bella put her seat back and closed her eyes. I would've done anything to read her thoughts during pregnancy she must have a million and one different ideas about what's going to happen when the baby's here.

"I know you have..." I felt like letting her nap but then I realised it wouldn't be very comfortable so I cleared up all the wrappers and drove home to put Bella to bed.

(***)

"EDWARD!" Rosalie screeched. "HOW COULD YOU? I TOLD YOU NOT TO BUY BELLA TREATS AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU TOTALLY GO AND BUY HER EVERYTHING BUT THE CANDY STORE!"

"Rosalie calm down and be quiet you'll wake Bella!"

"Fine! But I am still mad at you. Why did you do it?"

"Because she needed it. You know that she's still human and deserves a treat now and then especially for what you put her through I mean I can tell she doesn't like half of what you make her eat!"

"Yeah well because of that food the baby will be healthy that's what you want right?"

"Yes but I also want a happy Bella and that also contributes to a healthy baby. Now go back to your knitting."

Rosalie is knitting winter clothes for the baby and I think she's gone mad. She's made so many clothes that I think she's trying to compete with the clothes Alice has bought the baby. They are becoming obsessed and I'm pretty sure our baby won't wear half of it because it'll have grown up before it gets a chance to.

Other than my obsessed sisters and my brothers who have gone AWOL my parents are really supportive and happy for us. I mean Carlisle educated me in so much when I found out Bella was pregnant and I'm really glad he did because if Bella was going to be freaking out I needed to be calm and vice versa. Esme is also keeping me right and Bella because Esme just wants what's best for us. She's also been working on a nursery for the baby so she's been dividing her time between that and Bella and I.

Bella has been overwhelmed with the way my family has been about her pregnancy and she really is glad because her dad freaked out when he found out. Then he got really mad at me and Bella and said not to come back until the baby was gone. He was ashamed that his own daughter would be so stupid. I really wanted to hurt him after he made Bella cry...but since then he has apologised and came to visit Bella. She refused to go back home because she wanted to be close to me.

So the past seven months haven't been all blissful but I treasure the moments when Bella and I are in bed and she tells me everything that she wants our family to be. I am happy that she's taking to the idea because it almost sounds like she's forgotten about wanting to become a vampire at all. And if Emmett mentions it to her at ALL I will kill him.

(***)

That night Bella and I were lying in bed watching a film when she turned to me and said, "Edward, after the baby is born how long do I have to wait before you turn me?"

"What? Did Emmett talk to you?"

"No, why?"

"Just because I thought you had given up on that idea..."

"Of course not Edward,"

"What about all your plans for us in the future?"

"I still want them, but of course I want to be immortal first. I want to be with you forever Edward!"

"But our baby...they won't be immortal will they?"

"Well actually I was thinking..."

"NO BELLA WE ARE NOT TURNING OUR CHILD!"

"I thought it'd be a really good 18th birthday present..."

"I can't believe this! First you want to become a monster and now you want our child to be one too? Bella! I can't do this!"

"...Edward..."

"We are not having this discussion. Good night Bella." I flicked the TV off and pulled the sheets up around Bella.

"Edward...?"

I didn't know what to say. How could she want our child to become like us? I thought that if I couldn't save Bella then I would save our baby. I don't want my child to become like this my child should at least have a chance to live!

That's when Emmett came in and started another debate: could he use Bella as an example when he taught the class about pregnancy tomorrow?

This was not my day...

* * *

**o.O I wonder how class will be?**

**Anyway I never really thought about Edward and Bella's child being turned to a vampire because it's human but it just came to me as I was writing the chapter let me know what you think.**

**In other news I am happy to announce we're getting back to Emmett and Rosalie! Mostly because this story is meant to be about them and not Edward and Bella.**

******I already have the next chapter in my head because I had this planned from the very start. :) Expect an update really soon. :D**

**So review and let me know what you think will happen because I love hearing what you guys think!**

**xx**


	12. Pregnancy and Bitchy Rosalie

**Hey guys! It's been a while! I have a feeling the A/N at the bottom is going to be long but until then enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

Edward's POV

The next day Bella and I were sitting in Emmett's class and decided that we needed to talk to him about why he wanted Bella to be part of his lesson today. If he was going to embarrass her there was no way I was going to let her do it.

"Relax Eddie I just want them to see what a real pregnant woman is like and just to freak them out. Bella should tell some pregnant horror stories." Emmett explained.

"That'll be easy. Hey I think we should have that test to see if getting kicked in the balls does hurt more than giving birth." Bella suggested.

"Okay we'll do that when you're in labour. But I have a feeling being kicked in the balls hurts more. Mostly because women who give birth tend to want another child. Men don't want another kick in the balls."

"Yeah well we'll see about that." Bella smirked. I think she just wanted to kick Emmett in the balls.

Emmett's POV

YAY! Eddie's gonna let me do this! I am really happy he is. My class has been lacking so I think Bella is really gonna help.

"Okay class today we're going to talk about pregnancy. Now I know that you guys think that just because you use a condom you're safe but you couldn't be more wrong. Just using a condom isn't enough it's probably best to use two or three contraception methods. Just to be extra safe." I started. I almost added that it didn't matter to me because I am a vampire but I didn't.

"So today I think I have just the thing to make sure you guys don't get pregnant and then try to sue me for telling you false information. Bella if you will,"

Bella got off of her chair and walked slowly to the front of the classroom.

"Now in case you haven't noticed Bella is pregnant. She's about 7 months now. I wanted her here at the front of the classroom to spread a message to you guys. So Bella tell us your story."

Bella glared at me before sighing. "Okay well at first Edward was reluctant to have sex with me because he wanted to wait until marriage he's old fashioned like that but I eventually broke him down. So we had unprotected sex. Before you say we're stupid - which we were - we didn't know I would get pregnant and saw no need to use protection. Then I realised I was late on my period and I sent Edward's sister Alice out to get me a test and look where I am now." Bella pointed to her stomach. "Don't feel bad for me though. I don't mind being pregnant."

"Yeah so you see Bella and Edward were a little stupid but they've learnt their lesson. Now does anyone have any questions?"

"Why didn't you get an abortion?" Jessica asked right away.

"Because the more I thought about it the more I realised that there www going to be a little person inside me and I didn't have the heart to kill it." Bella put her hands on her stomach protectively.

"Yeah you guys should no abortion is not a form of contraception it is real and you could very well kill a person. In fact in some countries it's illegal because the people there think abortion is like murder." I informed them.

There were a lot of questions and I watched as Bella answered every one of them bravely. And I put my input in when I thought I would sound smart.

"Emmett I can't take any more questions it hurts me to stand this long." Bella complained.

"Okay well thanks for your time Bella. I hope everyone got the answer that they wanted. And now because I know it'll kill him and later kill me does anyone have questions for our baby daddy Edward?" Everyone turned to look at the back of the class at Edward.

"Why do you think protection wasn't needed?" Mike started.

"Because when I was 15 I was told by my dad - who is a doctor - that I couldn't produce sperm...and Bella and I were both virgins so we didn't have any STDs so we thought we were safe but you can't be too careful." Edward replied in a calm way. He was really prepared. I bet Mike's been waiting forever to ask that question. I think he was disappointed with the answer though...

"Are you and Bella going to get married?" Georgia asked.

"Maybe but not now. Bella wants focus on her studies until the baby is born and I respect her decision."

"What have you been doing to help Bella care for the baby?" Megan asked.

"I have been a very supportive boyfriend, giving Bella everything she needs and answering her questions and most importantly loving her." Edward kissed Bella softly and all the girls went 'awww' while the boys gagged.

"Okay so we all know Eddie is just going to be the best dad ever but does that mean he won't regret getting Bella pregnant?" I summed up.

"Of course I will always feel terrible about doing this to Bella but there are always those moments that make it worthwhile. Like when you are lying in bed together talking about your future and when the baby's born and a lot more things I look forward to experience with Bella."

"Yeah well you're boring me now. There's like 5 minutes left of class so does anyone have any stories to tell?"

"I do sir," Courtney stood up and went to the front of the class.

"I meant real stories not fictional..."

"It's not really mine but it's a story that I like."

"Sure," I smiled.

"There's this book and it's about a vampire who gets a girl pregnant and it turns out the baby is half vampire and killing her and the vampire hates himself for what he did to her and the girl is dying as the vampire has to perform a c-section on her to get the baby out and in the end he has to turn the girl into a vampire because she's almost dead even though he didn't want to...it's really good and there's a movie coming out this year about it."

"Wow...that's interesting. I think I read that book somewhere. Anyway does anyone else have anything to share?"

"I have a rhyme thing." Katherine got up at the front.

"I hope it's catchy."

"Sex is a sensation caused by temptation when a guy sticks his location in a girls destination to increase the population of the next generation do you get my explanation or do you need a demonstration?"

"You got that off Facebook!" Phillip accused.

"So? Did any of you have the smarts to use it for class?" Katherine questioned.

"Well I did I was going to show you as a revision method but good for Katherine being one step ahead!"

Everyone groaned as Katherine danced back to her seat she is what I call a suck up.

A few more stories later and I was out of that school but not before Rosalie came to talk to me. Ever since she joined the class she has had an opinion about it and it's not that I don't like it's just that it can be irritating she thinks I should be more serious about everything but I don't. This is the most serious I can be!

"Emmett, why did you make Bella do that today?"

"Because she agreed and I don't see why you have a problem with that Rosalie."

"I have a problem because you caused her incredible discomfort in standing in front of her peers and telling them all about one of the stupidest things she has ever done."

"Well then you should have spoken up and decided to take Bella's place or something because I think she did a good job and I think she felt better about sharing the experience with someone."

"She could have written a god damn book instead of telling a bunch of teenagers! I think that you need to be a little more sensitive about the topics you teach here. I mean you have been talking about all these serious issues but you're not making sure that the children are understanding them."

"You know what Rosalie? You came here to make sure that I wouldn't flirt with Ashleen not to criticize my teaching methods so you can say what you want but I teach my class the way I want to. Now if you'll excuse me I want to go home."

I walked out of the room and got to my jeep. Rosalie and I never fight but lately I just feel like she's always doing something to put me down. Is it because I can't give her a child? I don't know how many times I have a apologised for that even if she knows it was never possible because of we are to begin with. Maybe she's just been put on edge but I have to bring the Rosalie I know back. Either that or no one is going to be living pleasantly for the next millennium or so.

I got home and went for Esme she would help me make all of this right.

"Mom?" I called and found Esme in the kitchen. She was baking...for what reason I don't know it's not like we're going to eat.

"Yes Sweetie?" Esme said taking a fresh batch of cupcakes from the oven.

"What are you doing?"

"Baking for the homeless shelter, I know it _looks _like I'm always baking or cooking for no reason but there's a reason. Now what is it?"

"I wanted to know if you could help me arrange a romantic dinner for Rosalie. She's stressed out about the baby or something and I really want to make her smile again."

"Aw Emmett you're so sweet! Of course I'll help you. And I know that Rosalie is stressing out too but maybe you can reassure her. There might be something else going on with her too you might want to find out what. She's definatley not being herself."

"I know mom and I will. Thanks for helping me with this." I spent the rest of the afternoon icing cupcakes. Esme is the best.

* * *

**Here is the deal with the chapter being posted a little later than I had imagined: So I had about 3/4 of the chapter typed up on my iPod but there was content that I had to put into the chapter that I didn't have with me. When it came to typing up the chapter on the computer I went looking for the content I needed to put in and one of the things was a sheet of paper with a story on it that a boy in my class had written. Now it's not in the story because I lost it. But it is an entertaining story that I wanted to share with you but I had to make something up so I am sorry if the improvised bit is noticeable...**

**If I find the story or if XxDaAshersxX will write a version of the story I will post it.**

**Anyway it hit me the other night that I don't thank you guys as much as I should. Lately I haven't been thinking about it when I should because you guys are the world to me and I wouldn't be anywhere without you! So I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reads and reviews because I love you a lot!**

**Special thanks to: Not5Pennies, steph A15, CarlieCullenBlack, Khailybird, XxDaAshersxX, VampWolfGirl101 and DawnRulz for reviewing most if not all my chapters so far!**

**I love all you guys and I want to share my thanks more often I just forget because I write too much for my A/Ns and then I forget. Don't think of me as ungrateful... I really do appreciate all of your reviews. :D**

**I wish I had a sneak peek or something to make up for it...but I don't :( So I owe you! :P**

**Review! Tell me what you think is bugging Rosalie and maybe give me some ideas? Because I don't know yet. :P**

**xx**


	13. Pretend Dinners With Back Yard Carnivals

**Hi hi :) I am back with a nice chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

I sighed. Okay so this is it. Rosalie is going to come here and get the surprise of her life. I wasn't normally one to do romantic things but I really thought Rosalie would appreciate this. If she didn't I don't think I have a chance of making things better with her.

I was pacing the garden while Esme was setting things up. Esme with the help of Alice had been decorating the garden with fairy lights and flower petals and all those girly things that seem to make girls appreciate you that much more.

"You do know we're vampires and don't eat right?" Alice asked when I had asked her to help out.

"I know that but it's the little things that Rose appreciates. You know like when Jasper got you that gift card and no one could understand why you cared because you didn't need it? This is what I'm talking about." I explained.

"Well then you are a very sweet guy. Although if you had asked to set up a whole carnival or something for her I'd accuse you of spending too much time with Edward..."

"He did that?"

"...yes for Bella. He's a little over the top with stuff like that."

"Interesting..." I never knew that Eddie did stuff like that. Although I did wonder when I came home from hunting and there was a Farris wheel peeking over the house...

"Are you ready?" Esme asked giving me a bouquet of flowers.

"I think so. Thanks mom and Alice," I smiled.

"It's no problem but if this doesn't make Rosalie happy then you owe me for wasting my shopping time." Alice warned.

Esme laughed and guided Alice back into the house. Here goes nothing.

Rosalie's POV

I was sitting in my room looking through a photo album of me and Emmett over the years when a note was slipped under the door.

_Rose,_

_I know I have been a screw up lately but I want to make it up to you. Come to the back garden at 7 tonight. Dress up nicely._

_Emmett_

I wonder what he could possibly want to do in the garden. That is the most uninteresting place in the whole house, except for that time Edward turned it into a carnival that was fun.

Finally at 6 I decided that I would join Emmett in whatever he wanted to do I think he wants to talk and I should probably talk to him about what I want. He deserves to know that much. I went into my closet to find Alice there she had my outfit picked and everything.

Before I could say anything she interrupted. "Emmett said I should be in charge of getting you ready. Just in case you weren't going to take his invitation to heart."

"He said dress nicely. What is that supposed to mean?" I asked sitting in the chair Alice had put in the middle of the room.

"To Emmett that could mean anything but I am here to make sure you fit his description of 'nice'."

I sat back and let Alice do everything she wanted to do to me. It wasn't so bad having her around I mean I know not everyone appreciates Alice's work to keep us dressing fashionably but I do. I can't go shopping without her.

"Okay this is the best I could do in an hour but go out there and wow your man!" Alice gave me a hug and then took me out into the garden.

I stepped out into the twilight and looked around. Emmett really had gone all out. There were fairy lights on all the trees and flower petals on the ground in a trail that lead me to where Emmett was standing with a bouquet of roses and behind him was a dinner setting. He really could be sweet when he wanted to be.

"Em?" I walked over to meet him.

"Rose I know that you have been annoyed at me or something lately and I decided that maybe you just need to talk about it. I know that I am not the best husband in the world but I really want to make it up to you." Emmett led me to the table and we sat down. "I thought it would be easier to have dinner in the garden so we wouldn't draw attention in a restaurant if we didn't eat."

"You learnt your lesson." I smiled.

"So what's been up with you lately?"

"I really don't know. But when you started this class I never really thought you'd go through with it and now here you are its about a month away from the end of the school year and you are putting so much effort into everything I couldn't be prouder. Except now you are going through all this stuff with the class that I feel like you aren't paying attention to me as much as you used to.

"It's not just this year. Last year you were too busy with Edward and his class and his relationship with Bella I thought you weren't really paying attention to me then either. But you did make it up to me. You took me to Isle Esme and we spent an amazing summer there and you promised that you would always make time for me.

"But you haven't been making time with me lately so I decided to act out to get your attention. I didn't really want to join the celibacy club but I thought that if I did then maybe you would try everything you could to get me out of the club.

"Then I got paranoid when you started to talk about you and Ashleen and I suppose I got jealous just because you were getting on with your students. I guess I should learn to share you but if you can't even take some time out of your teaching life to spend that time with me I start to think you don't want me anymore.

"Which I think I can come to terms with because we've been together so long. I can't blame you if you are looking at other women it's just that if you leave I have no one you know?" By that time I felt like I could've teared up I was kind of sobbing in my own way.

"Wow Rose, I never thought that you'd feel that way." Emmett had moved his chair closer to me and was holding my hand in his. "I am sorry that I have been neglecting you but I didn't mean to. It's just that I got so passionate about this teaching thing that that's all I could think about for a while. I didn't even notice all the signals you were giving out and I know I should have.

"I promise never to neglect you like that again. I promise I will always make time for you. The reason I started this class was because Edward made a bet with me and he threatened to take away my jeep and couples time with you. Even though I'm doing this now I am ultimately taking couples time away from myself without even knowing it.

"So how about every weekend we go away together just you and me and you can take my mind off of all the teaching business. Because lately I don't even know what I'm teaching anymore."

"Sounds like a plan. Look I am really sorry for deciding to come into your class and criticising you for everything you said. I mean it wasn't _that _bad and I think that the way you teach you might actually be getting through to the class. On some degree. I guess I'll quit the celibacy club and let you get back to teaching the way you want to. Being back in that classroom reminded me of being back in that school and I hated it."

"Really? Because I really wanted you to stay! I want you to help me with something I have been working on for a while now. It's for my fun sex lesson at school I'd really like it if you'd come to class for that one."

"Okay but only that one then I refuse to go back to that school. Unless I want to see my man. I really think you're doing a good job. You might not be scaring the kids as much as you'd like but you can't really scare them with STDs and things anymore I think they're over that."

"I suppose. But as long as I am getting some message to them I don't care. I just never thought that I'd have fun with these kids. I mean Edward sure hated it but I really liked stalking. And if I am being honest I was jealous he got to teach such a cool class but the more I think about it the more I think the class I have now is better than his will ever be."

"Why a stalking class?"

"I don't know I just knew Eddie would hate it. It was one heck of a year."

"Yeah now let's talk about you sneaking into Bella's bedroom. I was never okay with that and I never understood why you had to be there when Edward was there. You must be some wing man."

"Please Bella's nice and everything but I could never her like her that way. So there's no need to be jealous."

"That's another thing. Bella and the baby have been getting me thinking about how much I want a child. Bella gets everything she's ever wanted and once the baby is born she's even going to be one of us. I don't see how that's fair she gets everything she's ever wanted and the rest of us have something that we want but can't have."

"I know Rose, Bella is just one of the lucky ones. So am I. I got everything I could ever want here with my family and _you_. Don't worry about Bella."

"Okay I guess it's stupid to get worked up over something like that. I just can't help it sometimes."

I talked more with Emmett about all the things that had been bothering me and after about five more times of reassurance from Emmett that I shouldn't worry about Bella and what she gets and focus on what I wanted I relaxed.

The rest of the evening was spent playing pretend dinner party with Emmett. We pretended to be human and have dinner like normal people but it was like when you were a little girl and had pretend tea parties with empty cups and things. It was one of the things that always cheered me up when I was upset.

This night spent with Emmett really did make me realise how much I had missed him and I vowed to myself I would never let him get away from me. Ever.

* * *

**So I know this is just a chapter with a lot of talking but I feel like Emmett and Rosalie really need to have some couple time. :)**

**Next chapter should be soon I have decided that instead of being lazy this summer I would write fanfiction, play sims and Farmville. :P**

**Anyway I wanted to say that Adelaide Lovelace's review was so sweet! And I would reply to her but she doesn't have an account or wasn't signed in so I thought I'd reply here. :P Thanks for the review and I can't believe you are learning things from this. o_O lol.**

**Is anyone else learning anything from this? Just wondering. :P**

**The next chapter we'll be back in class ready to learn something new. So did you like the chapter? Do you think Rosalie's reason was a good one for acting the way she did? Remember she's theatrical. ;)**

**If it's not too much to ask, hit the button below it means a lot to me and I am so happy with the response I got for last chapter. :D**

**xx**


	14. Fun Sex with Rosalie and Emmett

**Hey :) Okay so this chapter took a while to write because I was actually OUT and BUSY for a few days :O but I hope you like it and it's LONG and perverted. ;)**

* * *

Emmett's POV

The night with Rosalie was really successful. I mean not just the dinner and stuff but we had couple time...a lot. Esme feared that we might break through the wall into Edward's room again but we switched walls...

"Emmett," Rosalie started.

"Yes?" I hoped it wasn't something bad again. We just had a whole lot of sex and if she was going to start on all the relationship stuff again I wasn't ready to hear it. Mostly because this is about the time when we'd be going to sleep but we don't do that so...all we can do is talk.

"What do you want me to do in class tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet but it's fun sex and we know a hell of a lot about that I mean where have you been the past couple of hours?"

"Orgasm city," Rosalie smiled. "Anyway what do you expect me to do? Have sex in the middle of class?"

"No! Why would you let all those guys drool over you? Besides Jasper says they get aroused in my class and I don't know how to handle that. I mean I feel bad for Jasper because he feels that too but it's not my fault that the content of the class arouses them. And I feel if you did have sex in that classroom they wouldn't just get hard ons they'd full on cum."

"Oh Emmett, well I think that's about right the more I think about it. They're virgins right? Maybe they've never seen pussy."

"Are you kidding? I bet they've jacked off to porn. Oh hey we should include that in the class."

"Okay but just make sure that it's censored. You know, just to see their fallen faces."

"I like the way you think."

There was more talking and a lot more sex and then we had to get ready for class. But not before the whole family and Bella came in to complain about what we did last night. We were used to it but they didn't have to worry about it because we both agreed the next time we moved Rose and I were getting our own place so that we could knock down walls if we wanted to.

"I still don't know what the big deal is!" I exclaimed.

"I do! Last night I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking you two were going to knock the wall down and that made me really worried even when Edward moved our bed away from the wall and that made us more worried about the baby because I wasn't getting any rest!" Bella complained.

"I'm sorry that our room has to be between Carlisle and Esme's room and Edward's I did not pick the layout of this house."

"Exactly and Emmett and I can't help the way we are. Everyone knows what we do when we are together it's not like we have anything else to do. I mean everything is boring. At least if I had a family it'd be interesting..." Rosalie was staring at Bella's stomach as she said this and Edward pulled Bella behind her.

"Look everyone calm down. We'll get Emmett and Rosalie a place of their own where they can do as they please. Right now everyone needs to get to school." Esme instructed and everyone started to move.

By the time we got to school I was so glad. NO ONE shut up about what Rosalie and I did last night and they had a lot of questions like how the hell Rosalie had such strong lungs because she never stopped screaming out and how we can be so damn loud yet everyone else can have sex quietly. I didn't have an answer to any questions because I didn't know. It's not like we all have sex the same way and I don't know why they care so much about my sex life anyway because every time I try to get information from Edward he shuts me down and now he expects me to spill? Hell no.

"I don't know why you guys care so much." I said to Jasper and Edward as I prepared my material on my laptop. "I mean I get that Edward hasn't been able to get any since Bella's pregnant and he thinks he might hurt the baby but Jasper I don't see your problem."

"Alice isn't really up for sex she said the sex we had when you made us do that experiment was to hold me for a long time." Jasper confessed.

"Aww, well I hope you listen in class Rosalie and I have a lot to say today." I smiled and Rosalie took her coat off to reveal a low V-neck t shirt and mini skirt with thigh high boots. I loved my wife.

"A lot to say about dressing slutty?" Bella asked.

"No we just want to stimulate some people's senses. Does anyone want to take their shirt off? It's always nice to smell pussy juice in the morning."

"That is disgusting I have to get out of here." Bella got off of her stool and Edward helped her out of the room.

"They'll be back, at least Bella will she has no psychic power she can't see anything that goes on in class and I have a feeling she secretly wants to be here anyway." I waved Edward and Bella off while Rosalie and I talked about the rest of the lesson.

A few minutes before class Edward and Bella returned. They claimed that a teacher caught them ditching and sent them back to class but even I know that that's a lie. They went out into the hall, Bella realised I was right, begged Edward to bring her back to class, and Edward not being able to deny Bella anything reluctantly agreed and there they were.

"Okay now that everyone is here I have decided that this lesson needed to be a little bit more fun. I mean I know I've been all about the boring stuff but now I really want to be fun and to be fun I have asked my girlfriend Rosalie to come and help me. Now I know you guys have seen her in class and I get it she's hot but off limits." I warned. "Rosalie take it away,"

Rosalie smiled and perched on the corner of my desk. "So Emmett has been doing a good job but I think that this lesson needs a little feminine touch. He came to me last night with a convincing proposal to help him in his class today but I had to ask what the topic was. He said 'fun sex'. What do people think about when they think of 'fun sex'?" Damn she was hot when she was trying to educate.

"Porn," Was all that Josh replied with.

"Porn? Like the movies or what?" Rosalie asked. "Content wise do you think they cover all fun sex or what do you mean?"

"Watching it is as fun as it gets for me!"

"Okay you guys aren't getting it so let me and Emmett take you on a magical journey and by the end of it you will know all about fun sex."

"What's the serious part to it?" Katherine questioned.

"That is a question best suited for Edward," I nodded at him. "Anyway you guys need to know that in a relationship things can be a bit dull and sooner or later the sex will be the same way. We're going to make sure that you aren't going to be stuck doing the same position every night and just end up faking it to be put out of the misery."

"But first a task, everyone get in groups and make a list of all the things you think could be used to make sex fun again." Rosalie gave every table a big page and some markers.

Everyone went to work immediately and it was weird because they were actually doing the work. I guess when you teach a subject they want to know more about they really power down. Rosalie and I walked around to see what kind of ideas they had and I started to wonder how creative they could be...some of them had really random things like a ladle? I don't even wanna know...

"Okay time up some of you have some good ideas so let's hear them." I got a marker and was ready to write on the whiteboard.

"Costumes," Calum started.

"Just keep saying things I'll get them all," I said.

"Vibrators,"

"Role play,"

"Fore-play,"

"Different positions,"

"Location,"

It wasn't long before we had a board full. "Okay now obviously you guys are virgins right? You know except for these two..." I glared at Bella and Edward.

"But how do you know all this glorious perverted stuff? Do you just sit on Wikipedia?"

"Probably not Em, they could probably find half this stuff on TV." Rosalie explained.

"Yeah it's crazy what is happening to the world. You guys probably don't know what you're _really _seeing around you. But sex sells so everyone uses it in their adverts. I mean if you saw a hot girl holding something you'd want it right? Or at least want to _be _it. I just want to show you why you get the ideas for all these things. _This _is what people are really selling." I took my remote and played a slide show of two photos on every slide I photo for an advert and a photo of what they're really showing. It was graphic but I didn't want to blur the images in case you couldn't tell what they were doing. "So if you thought you were watching an advert about innocent things you're wrong." I said once the photos were finished.

Jack raised his hand. "Sir have you ever seen that Facebook group about if other companies started making condom logos? I think that's creative."

"Yeah I love it! Pringles is hilarious: once you pop you can't stop."

"Moving on..." Rosalie advised. "Let's talk about during sex."

"What do you mean during?" Jessica asked. "I mean come on all you do during sex is moan in pleasure...or fake it not all guys are good at it. Especially Mike I mean he's terrible but then again his size was never anything to brag about anyway..."

"Well Jessica I thought people might be having that problem so I think I have the solution. You can do a lot more than just have sex. I mean everyone knows the boring positions and so on. I mean it's just boring. Let's talk about positions and getting you stimulated in other places." Rosalie was really enthusiastic about this and I really hoped that she would be when it came to our 'couple time' again at the end of the week.

"Yeah Rosalie that sounds like a good place to start. Why don't we get two people up here so we can demonstrate pleasurable positions for him and for her. I know there aren't many positions where both get equal pleasure but we will show you ways that both people get the same amount of enjoyment." I looked around the class. I knew I wanted to pick Eddie for sure but I couldn't pick Bella because she's pregnant and it'll look a little weird and might make her uncomfortable. "How about...Edward and Ashleen."

I saw the look on Edward's face and then the one on Ashleen's I knew this would be great. Ashleen was excited but Edward looked really worried. I mean I know that Bella would be mad but they'd be clothed and in front of people it wouldn't be a big thing. I mean they are just helping out with the class so it's not a big deal.

"So what kind of positions were you guys thinking of?" Ashleen asked.

"Hmm...There are millions out there but I think we'll show you some of Em and my favourites." Rosalie smiled. "Let's start with what'll feel good to her."

Rosalie pulled an empty desk to the front and asked Edward to lie down on it. It was a few minutes before he finally agreed and then Ashleen got on top.

"Okay so this is the typical sex position. But with the woman on top she can take charge of just how she likes it." Rosalie explained. "Okay..." she walked over to them again and moved Ashleen and Edward until Ashleen was perched on the edge of the desk and Edward was standing in front of her. "This position is good for both couples and if you want deeper penetration Ashleen just has to put her leg up on Edward's shoulder." Rosalie stared at Ashleen until she did what Rosalie had said.

That's when the principal came in wanting to know what the hell was going on. I guess when you walk past the classroom and see two students in a sex position it could raise questions. Especially when from the door it looks like they are really getting it on.

"Sir we're sorry...we're just teaching a class." I explained as we stood outside the door while Rosalie took over the class.

"Teaching a class that it's okay to have sex?" The school was big on celibacy or something.

"Yes but we're also teaching them dangers and things. We want the class to be well rounded. And don't worry I think we scared them enough to have sex until they leave school so they won't sue."

"Good because if we have one more parent suing the school because we promote teenage pregnancy..."

"Yeah okay...I gotta get back to the class."

"Sure just...no more of the students modelling. It's disturbing to walk past."

I sighed. "Sure,"

I got back to the class and told Rosalie what was going on so we sent Edward and Ashleen back to their seats. "Sorry we can't do this the fun way guys but we can look at pictures!" I started to look up some sex positions that would be good for this class.

"...let's talk about what good positions would be good for both partners." Rosalie started again. "Pretty much all of them but I advise you only do the simple ones or else you could be facing some problems and hurt yourself. I mean unless you're a gymnast don't be trying the insane ones you can Google. Just because the picture shows it doesn't mean you bend that way."

I put a picture up on the board it was a man sitting on the couch while the woman had her legs on either side of his waist while her hands were on the _floor _for support. If it was a gif people would understand how hard that shit is to do especially for the girl. "Yeah some girls just don't bend that way." I said disappointed, Rosalie sure can't.

"Exactly, so be sure to talk it over with your partner first." Rosalie then lifted a bag out from behind the desk. "So Santa was good to me and came early this year and he bought me some toys!" Rosalie tipped the contents of the bag out onto the desk she pulled to the front of the class. She wasn't lying, we didn't go and buy these for the class Rosalie and I have had these toys for years and there are a lot.

"That's a lot of vibrators," Eric observed.

"I know but you guys know that girls go mad when you use them on them." I walked over to Rosalie and inspected the stash. "Vibrators are great in sex. Just because you have your fix doesn't mean she's got hers. You need to be aware that females can have multiple orgasms which I envy them for. So even if you've cum and you're feeling top of the world take some time out and pleasure you're girl, it's worth it." I picked up a vibrator. "Okay so guys have to know how to use one of these. You use it like you'd use your own dick except it has buttons. I'm going to pass some of these around so feel free to mess around with the controls, just don't attempt to use them or break them if you break them you owe Rose a new one."

Rosalie and I also had: blow up dolls, strap ons, cock rings, anal beads, some bondage toys and a couple of masturbators.

It suddenly felt weird for the whole class to know what Rosalie and I used when we had sex. It felt like they were prying into our lives. I mean I knew Rosalie was cool with all of this but I started to feel exposed. They knew what sex toys we used...and they're going to know a hell of a lot more by the end of today.

"Okay so toys are fun to use _during _sex but let's talk about foreplay. I mean there's the simple foreplay but we wanna go deeper than that. A lot of people don't know this but dates can sometimes count as foreplay. If you start the sexy vibe before you even touch each other there is more chance of sexy time. So if you go out have a romantic dinner it will really start off the mood." I explained. "There's a lot you can do for foreplay and I think you know half of the stuff I am talking about. But let's talk about costumes first."

"Role play is so much fun if you want to break out of normal sex." Rosalie continued. "It can be anything you want but you have to decide on a mutual fantasy. And you have to have the right costume. But don't go out and buy some fancy thing when you could just stick on some micro mini and thigh high boots. Clothes that could be shredded in a matter of seconds do not need to be expensive. The less clothes the fantasy requires the better."

I put some pictures up on the board of some costumes that were suitable for females. Mostly short skirts and open shirts. "For guys they can wear a lot of clothing. I mean it's just the law. The more your girl shows the less you do." I added.

"Now for fantasy monologue there doesn't have to be a lot. But there has to be some, I mean what's the point in dressing up if you're just going to rip it off? Having the monologue is essential if you want to do the role playing right. But don't make it like two hours long that'll turn it into a play. It needs to be about five minutes and then you can get on to the touchy feely." I continued. "Now we have a fun exercise. Rosalie and I have made up some scripts and we want two people to come to the front and act them out."

Rosalie handed the scripts out and looked around. "Jasper and Jessica, you two look cute together come and show us what you've got." Rosalie smiled. This was gonna be good. Jasper wanted to be part of this class and so this is it. This is his big moment...well his second one and with Jessica too!

"I failed the test again?" Jessica whined.

"...yes. You know...Jessica if your grades don't improve you're going to have to repeat this year." Jasper replied.

"I know but what can I do? I just don't get this class."

"Maybe you could...help me with something and I could improve your grades." Jasper nervously moved closer to Jessica.

"What kind of help do you need Mr Hale?" Jessica giggled.

"...I think you know..." Suddenly Jessica threw her script to the ground and jumped Jasper. Rosalie and I burst out laughing none of us expected that.

Finally when Jessica started to get naked I had to stop them. Alice would kill me if I didn't; besides if Rosalie and I can't have sex in here those two sure as hell can't.

"Thank you Jasper and Jessica for that lovely performance." I couldn't help but smile. "Okay, now remember ages ago when I told you guys you couldn't mess around with the models I gave you? Well I'll give you permission now." I took out my model penises and vaginas. "We're going to talk about stimulating the sexual organs. I know you guys think it's easy and it is but I just want to see if you can do it right." I walked around giving every table a few models of each. "Now unless you're homosexual only pick up a model of what you don't have going on down stairs." I eyed some of the guys holding penises in the air.

"Okay so...oral sex. It's great and sometimes I think it's better than the normal sex." Rosalie admitted. I KNEW she liked it better than normal sex. "So I want to you show you the proper way to suck." Rosalie took one of the models and started to deep throat it. Holy mother of God she should NOT be doing that in front of other people. _That _is when all the guys started to squirm in their seats. I want to hurt them all for using their imagination to replace the model with their own dicks. "Now you try," Rosalie explained as I rushed to her side.

"You really are pushing the limit." I whispered.

"I know, this is the best class _ever_." Rosalie whispered back.

We had to stop the deep throating lesson when we realised some girls in the class actually _had _gag reflexes. Next it was my turn to teach the cunnilingus class. It was really hard because I didn't know how to show the guys what I was doing so I drew a diagram on the board and drew circles around the parts where they should lick.

"I know some guys don't want to put their mouth on their woman because they think it's disgusting but it's not so bad. I mean I get if you don't want to put your tongue _inside _her but you can use your fingers." I explained. "That brings us to fingering a girl the most important thing is to have clean hands and short nails. Girls are fragile on the inside and you don't want to damage the goods."

"Girls, you don't really have to worry about what you do with a guy. I mean except for his balls. They are fragile things and we all know that guys hate to be kicked there so a little advice is they probably don't like when you squeeze too hard." Rosalie advised.

That's when the bell went and almost everyone groaned. I think they liked our class. "Sorry that that's all we have time for," I said packing up our stuff. "But if you have any questions you can come to us now."

No one had any questions but I'm sure they wanted to know what else we had to teach and if they did have questions they were too scared to come up and ask us about it. Jasper, Edward and Bella waited to talk to us though.

"Great class you guys, I enjoyed it. Apart from the part where Ashleen was straddling Edward but you guys make a good team," Bella smiled.

"Never. Again." Jasper and Edward said together and they all walked off.

Rosalie and I just laughed. I had a feeling that after today they were going to be sitting in this class every time we moved.

* * *

**Did the ending suck? Sorry it ended like that but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. :L**

**Well? Was it as pervy as you thought it would be or did you want more detail? Because I know you guys said I didn't need to censor the story so I wanted to be graphic but I'm so good at that.**

**Also thanks to XxDaAshersxX for pre-reading and giving me a little advice. She's the one I go to for perverted advice. :P**

**So I have a treat! I was looking through comic con pics and I found Kristen Stewart's cum face. :L I showed you guys Rob's so I'll show you Kristen's if you review. :D**

**You guys must think I'm so sick, going through photos looking for the most inappropriate photo I can find of a celebrity and deeming it their cum face. :L I also have Steven R McQueen's and Ian Somerhalder's. ;)**

**xx**


	15. Gretchen and Muriel Jumpstyle Champs

**Hello? *cricket sounds* Oh God...**

* * *

When I got home from class shit hit the fan. Esme had been receiving calls about my class and how inappropriate it was. The principal had called saying that he saw what we were encouraging and ask that I step down from my teaching post.

"But Esme! I can't! I am so close to winning this bet!" I complained.

"I'm sorry Emmett. Had I known you were planning _that _I wouldn't have let you teach in the first place." Esme explained.

"Oh come on it's not that bad! Look it was the one lesson! I had already planned a really serious lesson for next week. Come on Esme just let me continue teaching until the end of the year. It's not that far away."

Esme had to let me keep teaching. Not because of the bet but more about teaching. Unlike Eddie I like to teach this class. Its fun and the pupils like me - for the most part anyway.

"...Emmett I don't know. This is so wrong. You should not teach students that it's okay to do things like that. Sex should not be used that way. It should be about intimacy and being with the one you love. Not just some one night thing." Esme thought for a moment.

"I know Esme. Look I am sorry about that but the next lesson will be totally serious none of the gory stuff. All about how sex is to be a special thing and not part of your social life."

"Explain the lesson to me." Esme sat down in an armchair. I sighed.

"Here goes," I took a deep breath and started to spin some story about how I was going to talk about sex in a serious manner and that you shouldn't use it as a weapon and you should respect your sexual partner and all the things that would make her proud of me.

"Wow," Esme said. "I...still don't believe that. Tomorrow I'll go talk to the principal about letting you keep your class and to prove it'll be appropriate I will be sitting in on the class and if the principal wants he can sit in too."

I was about to protest when I realised if I did then I would never teach again. "Fine, just make sure that you hold criticism until the end, I teach in a special way and you can only understand the full force of it if you let it run its course before you say anything." I explained.

"Okay whatever. Just do me proud son. Prove to me that the principal was just misinterpreted what he was seeing in class today."

"You can count on it mom." We shared a tight embrace for a few seconds before Esme went to call the principal and ask for an appointment to see him.

I sighed in relief and went to work on a new lesson. It wouldn't be as fun as the others but I had to do it for my class and all misunderstood teaching methods of the world.

"Eddie!" I called knocking on his door.

"What?" Edward snapped opening the door.

"I need help."

"Go find Jasper. Bella and I are busy."

"She's taking a nap." I peeked over his shoulder.

"Yes and I need to be here. Just in case she was to get unhappy or sick or uncomfortable." Edward looked back at Bella adoringly and gave me another glare.

"Then we can work from your room." I said pushing past him and setting my laptop on his desk. "...now that I think about it we should get Jasper into this too. He can tell us what turns people on so we can stay away from it."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked sitting next to me.

So I told him what just went on downstairs. "And that's why I need help."

"Okay well then. Tell me what I can do."

"Help me think of some really serious things to talk about. Or I never teach again!"

"That sounds like a good idea." Edward smirked.

"Shut up! This is serious and bigger than that bet of yours. I really like to teach."

"Fine...let's do this."

(***)

Over the weekend Edward, Jasper and I worked really hard to create a presentation in which Esme and the principal would be proud. It was clean and celibate and no one would be leaving the class flustered.

"You ready?" I asked.

"As ready as we can be." Jasper replied.

I had asked everyone to help me with my entrance into school today. I was going to make an entrance flashy enough to get my point across but not too flashy that we look like circus freaks.

"This is going to be bad..." Alice sighed.

"Oh come on you can't back out! You agreed as long as you got to make your own cheerleader costume you were in!" I exclaimed

"Fine, let's go," Alice rubbed her pompoms together.

I pushed open the door and everyone spread out. Rosalie and Alice danced in front cheering about celibacy and Bella, Edward and Jasper handed out flyers that said 'Celibacy rules! Remember sex is intimate not a onetime thing.' I was walking around with a bullhorn yelling "Sex is about making love with someone you care about! So don't be stupid and wait until after high school! Celibacy and abstinence rule!"

We continued our parade until we reached my classroom and everyone departed their separate ways.

"I can't believe we just did that." Bella stared into space taking her seat.

"I know it was more humiliating than I thought it would be." Edward took his place next to Bella.

"I think we got Esme's message out there loud and clear." I said smugly.

"Yeah I think you did but everyone is gonna walk in here and ask what the fuck is going on. I mean you did teach them how awesome it is to have sex and now they're going to want to know why you are taking all of that back. They are pretty much gonna hate your guts." Jasper explained.

"It'll be fine. I just have to fill them in before class starts. They'll understand and play along because they don't want me to lose my job here either because if I do they have to join a different extracurricular class. Besides I'm not that worried the principal doesn't even pay me and if he did fire me he would probably have to find a replacement for this class or someone to teach another one but they'd have to pay them and you know how low this school budget is." I smiled.

"Wow...I have never seen you this dedicated to anything. I mean other than hunting and having sex with Rosalie. But I'm sure that Esme will be so proud at the lengths you are taking to keeping your job here."

"I know; the commitment I have for this class is scary. I mean I remember when I first came here it was all about winning the bet. But I don't even care about it anymore because I realised that you can't take my Jeep or my couple time away." I looked at Edward. "Rosalie will kill you if you take away our couple time I just set up a deal with her and the Jeep? Well I actually couldn't care less if you took the Jeep because I have the Bella mobile."

"What is he talking about?" Bella questioned. "My truck? He can't drive it! He'll destroy it!"

"Not that Bella..." Edward sighed and shot me a death glare. "Emmett and I...when we made the deal you were going to become a vampire...we decided you also needed a new car so we went and purchased you one..."

"You bought me a car?" Bella sounded annoyed.

"Yes,"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO! I SAID I WAS FINE WITH MY TRUCK!" Bella exploded.

"Bella please can we talk about this later?"

"Fine but I want to see the car and I want you to know I won't drive it until my truck is officially dead. And don't look all hopeful I know you're waiting until it clunks out for good but trust me I will do EVERYTHING to make sure that that day is not soon."

I laughed. "Okay well if you guys are done I do have a class to teach so..."

It was only then that Bella and Edward noticed we had a full house. I turned to them. "Hello class. Sorry for the show here, it's a play everyone knows vampires AREN'T REAL." I glared at Edward he should know better than that. "Anyway thanks for coming early. I wanted to say this before the principal comes. So after class on Friday I received a call saying that my class that day was inappropriate and I was asked to step down from my teaching post. But don't fret because I have negotiated and if my class is clean and innocent today then I get to stay until the end of the year. That is why I had the celibacy parade in the halls this morning. Promise me you guys will play along, if not then you actually have to learn something in the class you are put in when I am not longer here."

Everyone agreed and I was so relieved. Just as everyone promised to support me Esme and the Principal walked in. Everybody was silent as they took their place at the back of the classroom.

Here goes nothing...

"Hello class," I started very aware of Esme looking at me intently. "I wanted to apologise for the message I sent last week with my lesson. I knew it was inappropriate and it will never happen again I just thought we needed a fun lesson but obviously it was the wrong kind of fun. So I am going to start clean today with a lesson quite opposite from the last. We are going to talk about serious matters and what happens when you get too involved with sex."

I had decided that I was going to use this lesson to teach my most serious matters and then I would have nothing else to teach. Unless Eddie has something planned which I don't think he does. I couldn't wait until this was over. Mostly because I didn't like talking about sexual abuse or prostitution but I had to.

"Okay so everyone knows that sex seems pretty enjoyable right? Well that's only if both partners are willing to participate. See, sometimes one person might be up for it but the other might not and that can lead to fights if the first person is persistent..." I explained. "I'm sorry if I pause with this I just don't like talking about things like this." I took a deep breath.

"I am going to explain this in an easier way. Imagine a couple like...Emmett and Rosalie." I couldn't think of better names. "Say that Emmett wanted to have sex one night but Rosalie didn't," _not likely, _"and Emmett got annoyed that Rosalie didn't want to have sex with him so he started to yell at her and push her around..." I gulped; it was so vivid in my head. "Eventually he decided she would still have sex with him even if she refused. So Emmett forced Rosalie to have sex with him..."

It took a while before I could speak again. I know I would never do that to Rose but I hate thinking about it. "That is called sexual abuse. No one should be forced into something that they don't want to do. Especially sex, it can be emotionally damaging and it is a crime. So I think that everyone should be caring and kind towards their sexual partner and do not push them."

I sighed I am so glad that I got through that. I thought of what else I could do. I had a lot of time to fill. But I just decided to go on with what else I had to say and then I would let the class discuss and ask questions and things.

"The next thing I wanted to bring up was prostitution. Before you talk about the perks you need to think about what really happens in those businesses these aren't just girls that you can hire whenever you want, or even men for that matter. Prostitution is a cruel business where older men take teenage girls and force them to go out on the streets and get 'jobs'. If the girls refuse they are abused and sent back out on the streets to do as they asked.

"If you've ever really looked at a prostitute you would know that they aren't as happy as they seem to be and have no doubt been drugged. And when they do get jobs the customers abuse them almost as bad as their boss because the prostitute can't complain or ask what they want because they know they will get more abuse when they get back."

I paused for a while not knowing what else to say. The class so deadly silent and I didn't know if it was because they were playing along or what I said really got to them.

"...Well because this lesson was very heavy and I don't think I have anything else to say about prostitution or sexual abuse I will ask if anyone has anything to share, questions and remember if you have been abused you need to tell someone. If you don't then no one will be able to do anything about it and you shouldn't feel embarrassed things happen that aren't meant to happen but you can't move on unless you tell someone."

There was more silence before the class began to whisper among themselves. I was then pulled into the corridor by Esme and the principal.

"Did I pass?" I asked anxiously.

"I think you got the point across," Esme said, "especially with the parade this morning."

"You saw that?"

"Anyway Emmett," the principal interrupted, "I think that the lesson today makes up for what you did. You can teach until the end of the year but then you must leave us. I am sorry to say so but even if you were able to recover from that inappropriate class there is the chance it could happen again so, enjoy it while it lasts."

"Thank you so much sir!" I exclaimed enthusiastically and went back into my classroom. I took one look at the class around. "I'M BACK BABY!" The whole room erupted into cheers and I felt so relieved. This has been the best year yet.

"Okay so does anyone have anything to share? We have some time left." I said kicking back in my seat.

"I do sir!" Lee exclaimed excitedly. "It's a story and I wrote it myself."

"Let's hear it,"

Lee stood up. "Hello there guys. My name is Gretchen I have a friend, she is called Muriel, it's my granny. We do everything together and for all the teenage boys out there, yeah we do everything," Lee winked. "We are famous around town for our ballroom dancing.

"We are super-duper good, spectacular if you may. We also do jumpstyle and shuffling – shufflin' if you use slang language. Our jump group is called 'the Gretchen and Muriel Jumping Federation' Muriel made up the name, pretty splendid I think.

"We were doing our normal dance routine, and we decided to have a break from all the intense ballroom dancing, Granny Muriel got a text it was from her boyfriend (crowd goes ooh) it says 'wua bbz xoxo' she replied 'nm babe wbu? Xoxo' it took a while for a reply to come through, I was dazed by what he had sent her, and it was a PENCIL, a sharpened pencil. We stared at this for quite some while, and then we discovered it was his penis!"

"Well that was unexpected. I was like it – kind of – but the end I never thought would occur. What made you want to write a story like that?"

"I just got inspired by your class sir." Lee smiled and sat down.

What the fuck was I encouraging people to do? I questioned myself as the bell rang.

* * *

**So...for the start A/N you probably thought 'what the fuck?' but it means I am worried. Was my last chapter so horrific that I scared you off? I asked if you needed the story censored you said no so I thought I was safe...OR were you just not in the mood to see KStew's cum face? I totally get that she's not as attractive as RPattz but come on! She'd be upset to know you wouldn't wanna see her sexy face, well GET PREPARED you'll see it in Breaking Dawn. ;)**

**ANYWAY this chapter was the most serious Emmett has ever been...EVER and I want to know if it worked for you. ALSO I FOUND THE STORY I WANTED TO SHOW YOU! :D So remember a few chaps back when I said I wanted to show you a story that a boy in my class wrote? Well Lee is the name of the boy in my class and this story and he wrote the story that his character reads out. I kept it as original as possible bad grammar and EVERYTHING. You guys HAVE to let me know what you think so I can give Lee feedback. :P**

**And just because I can I will post a link to KStew's cum face click if you dare o.O : www . kristenstewartfan . us / photos / ?album=1120&pos=55**

**I wanted to say a big thanks to RoryxLoganxLOVE for reviewing the last chap :) you were the brave one who reviewed. :P**

**xx**


	16. Quiz Time!

**Hi! I haven't dropped off the face of the earth! I just had a lot going on (kind of) anyway enjoy!**

* * *

I was so happy that my class wasn't getting cancelled I had to go off and tell Rosalie but Esme had already told her. I was a little crushed because I really wanted to be the one to tell her. But she was still pleased nonetheless. We spent a lovely night together with another pretend dinner. Those dinners are always the best meals of my life and I don't care what people say. We have fun.

"So what are you going to teach?" Rosalie asked after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"Well from what I gather you're done. You won the bet; you've taught everything on the list and didn't send anyone to the crazy house. I am so proud of you!"

It dawned on me that Rosalie was right. I probably had about the same size a list as Edward but he was too busy focusing on something else he lost. I guess I never noticed that all the time had passed I guess a lot has happened this year. What with Eddie losing his virginity, Bella being pregnant, Alice and Jazz becoming sexually active again and Rose and I being closer than ever. All of those things – well not Eddie and Bella – were because of me. I made a difference and I never thought I would have.

"I'm proud of me too. I never thought I'd accomplish this. I thought I'd be done for. But I really did pull through."

"And for that I think we need to go on a little vacation." Rosalie moved her chair closer to mine and kissed my cheek. "Where do you think we should go?"

"Can we at least wait until the year is over? I still have time with my class." I hesitated. I didn't want to give up my teaching post so soon. I know that I'll never be able to teach again without Esme monitoring everything I do so I need to have fun with the time I have left.

"Aww Em! I think you found something in life you're really good at! I am so proud of you. I mean I keep saying it but I really mean it. You have shown me that you really can go through with something. And I'm positive you taught those kids something."

"You think?"

"I know. Besides I don't see how you DIDN'T teach them something. I liked how you drilled those kids with the fact cucumbers don't give you aids."

"How did you even know about that?"

"Bella posted clips on YouTube it's hilarious." Rosalie smiled. "That's not the point. The point is you won the bet and now you can make fun of Edward because he thought you couldn't do it."

"You have a point." I smiled with Rosalie and kissed her softly. "We'd better get in with the good china or else Esme will kill us." I signalled upwards to the sky where the rain was starting to fall.

"Oh yeah wouldn't want it to be like last time."

Once Rosalie and I were inside I started to think about what to do for my last days of teaching ever. I was sad that I'd never be able to do this again so I wanted to know if I could make my mark. I mean there is no way I can top Eddie from last year but I should be able to do something...

"Why do you keep thinking about me?" Edward demanded coming towards me I was sitting in the living room on Facebook.

"Because you made the most epic mark as a teacher ever and I haven't." I said closing my laptop in frustration.

"You really think you haven't marked those kids for life? No one is ever going to forget the teacher that let them play with sex toys in class. I mean you're the teacher that everyone loves because they're allowed to make inappropriate jokes. Do you think they WANT to leave your class to go back to being boring and following the rules?"

"I guess not. But I still want the last few days to be good. I think that I can make a better mark than that. But I was thinking of having a quiz tomorrow but what am I gonna do for the rest of the week?"

"You take this teaching job way too seriously. I think you should just let them kick back and do even more nothing. We're seniors this year so I don't think you should put too much thought into it."

"Thanks Eddie and if you could teach that stalking class some other time that'd be awesome or you know send some kid to the crazy house again that's always good." I smirked.

"Do you have to bring him up? I don't want to think about that train wreck."

"Okay then where's Bella?"

"Having her check up with Carlisle."

"So it's coming close to the due date huh?" I guess we never really talked about this.

"Yeah a couple of weeks I think. I don't know what to do about it I want to be calm but I am kind of freaking out."

"You and Bella are gonna make great parents Eddie! I mean come on you are the most awesome people I know how can you not make good parents?"

"Just because I act like I am able to father a child doesn't mean I can do it. I've never done it before and I wouldn't know how I mean it's been so long since I've had human interaction bar Bella and the humans at school this is different. This is my own family and I am not prepared at all. I know Esme has a nursery and things set up and we worked it out with Charlie that Bella would stay with us until the child was at least five but...it's scary."

"Yeah it sounds like it. Just relax okay? It's gonna be awesome. Besides you're not the only one freaked Bella is too she has also given me a similar speech and she just hopes that you'll stick together and she's convinced if you do then you can do this. I mean it's not like you're alone, you have six other people living in this house."

"I guess you're right." Edward gave a small smile. "I think I'm going crazy. I am actually coming to you for advice."

"Guess who grew up this year?" I laughed.

"I'm so glad that you did." Edward and I shared a brother bonding moment and even hugged while Bella returned and claimed we were gay.

"You guys would make a cute couple!" Bella insisted.

"No we wouldn't. Edward may have the model look but it doesn't work on him like it does Rosalie." I protested.

"And Emmett is too muscular for my liking." Edward added.

"It's only because you refuse to work out and look scrawny compared to me."

"I bet I could still take you on." Edward challenged.

"DO NOT START WRESTLING! I DO NOT want to have to pay to get this placed refurbished and rebuilt like the last time!" Esme's voice came to us.

Edward and I stopped are challenging and Bella wanted to go off to the meadow so I was left alone again.

I felt this year had been crazy and that all of a sudden everyone was proud of me for accomplishing something in my life. It's not like I haven't done things before but this time I actually felt like I was being noticed. And it was a good feeling; I just hope I don't screw it up.

(***)

When I got to class I was thinking about how today was going to go there was nothing really important to do at this time of year but I did want to be remembered. Obviously Eddie didn't think that I needed to be remembered because I would never be forgotten but I beg to differ he really does want to be known as the awesome-est teacher of all time and I will never be. But I will prove him wrong and I will be the AWESOME-EST FUCKING TEACHER EVER.

"Emmett can you stop thinking so loud?" Edward asked.

"Sorry but I can't help it I have loud thoughts."

"Yeah of course you do I still don't get why you want to be known as a good teacher you are one."

"Oh yeah right these people don't care about me you know when they leave this room I will be no one to them."

"That's not true everyone remembers teachers for different reasons."

"Not me I don't have a reason to be remembered."

"Oh Emmett stop worrying about it these people will remember you and if you want we can check up in five years but can we please just stop talking about it?" Bella pleaded.

"Okay Bella but if none of them remember me in five years then I will be blaming you."

The class came in and I was ready to begin teaching I knew there was only a few days left but I was going to make them count.

"Hello class, because it's the end of the year I decided we should have a quiz. Before you moan and groan and all that please hear me out. This will not be a normal quiz it'll be interesting and challenging and of course you have to think. But it will not be boring. I can't do serious and boring. So I hope that you enjoy." I began. "First I want you to get into groups."

There was a flurry in the classroom of people getting into the groups they wanted to be in they were the groups I expected but even so I wondered how well they would work together.

"Also I wanted to let you know if you think that you can get away with doing nothing in this quiz you can't I expect good answers and if you do you will get good prizes. And I mean really good not cheap candy and things other teachers give you I actually went in for the good stuff.

"Now here are the rules, you can't cheat, you must listen to other people's ideas that's what teamwork is, and if you fight I will make you change team or sit out. There are no right and wrong answers I will give you points according to the answer that you give so be creative. And if you are cheating or have the same idea as someone else I will take that as a sign that you are not capable of productive thoughts." I smiled. "Now I want everyone to think of team names, sex related and as inappropriate as you can make them you won't get points for them but it'll be interesting to see what you come up with."

It went like this: Eddie, Jasper and Bella were the 'virgins' it was suitable and I approved. Ashleen, Courtney, Emma, Georgia, Holly and Megan were the '69 wet dream team'. Eric and Jessica were the 'bed rockers'. Calum, Jack, Josh and Lee were 'fuck a duck' I didn't even want to know where they got that from. Phillip and Steven were the 'lady men' I didn't know which way to take that so I didn't say anything to them. And Abbie, Amy and Katherine were the 'ball busting cock teases'.

"Awesome names guys," I wrote them on the board and then handed out pages of A3 paper to everyone. "Okay first task to come up with a new brand of condoms this is what I want, brand name, logo, slogan, design and what makes your condoms the best. Go!"

I sat back and watched everyone get to work on their condom designs. It was times like this that I wanted to be the mind reader, just to see how perverted these people were. I think that it's safe to say they are all very, very perverted because in just a few minutes this is what the teams came up with.

The virgins:  
Brand name: first timers  
Slogan: Making your first time all the more special  
Design: Easy guide on how to use condom and helpful hints on how your sex could be better.  
What makes it unique: The only condom for the couples who are having sex for the first time they are easy to use and even easier to dispose of and environmentally friendly.

69 Wet Dream Team:  
Brand Name: Cumming Cucumber (One of many flavoured condoms)  
Slogan: The healthy choice of condom  
Design: Each condom is flavoured and does not cause the female vagina to become irritated when used inside her.  
What makes it unique: Has more flavour than most condoms and can be sold in foil packets separately for on the go use.

Bed Rockers:  
Brand Name: Sleazy Condoms  
Slogan: The slut of the condom world  
Design: Small packaging and super thin but durable.  
What makes it unique: The condoms are perfect for a one night stand and may be thin but strong but they are also ribbed for more pleasure.

Fuck a Duck:  
Brand Name: Vibrating condoms  
Slogan: Cheaper than vibrators with all the same benefits.  
Design: Electric condoms that can be used time and time again as long as you follow the instructions on how to clean and how to use appropriately. Warning: Couple may get electrocuted if used inappropriately.  
What makes it unique: It's so dangerous no idiot would have ever thought of it before.

Lady Men:  
Brand Name: Bigger, badder, better  
Slogan: The best damn condoms you've ever heard of.  
Design: Strong and ribbed perfect for the ladies but also come in big sizes that fit better than most condoms for men a bigger size.  
What makes it unique: Fits man almost to exact size and there is no chance of punctures.

Ball Busting Cock Teases:  
No condom brand because they think you won't even get close enough to them to use one.

At first I kind of thought that wasn't right for them not to produce a product but I guess it was also smart so I gave them two and a half points. I was giving up to five points per question and one is the worst answer and five the best.

"Okay next question," I thought hard. I wish I knew what I was gonna ask. "If you had to pick anyone in the world to have sex with who would it be? It doesn't matter who I won't judge but it has to be a group decision.

The Virgins: The love of our life.  
69 Wet Dream Team: Ian Somerhalder  
Bed Rockers: Edward Cullen

"Edward oh come on!" I was complaining when Jessica exclaimed it.

"HEY you said you wouldn't judge!" Jessica replied.

"I see someone's forgotten me. Perhaps everyone else has too."

We all turned to the door. NO FREAKING WAY!

The end of the year just got interesting!

* * *

***gasp* Yeah I knew the story would end soon but I didn't want it to so I am making it a little longer.**

**Sorry I haven't been here for like a month! I have my reasons! First I updated my other two stories and that took time and then when I was writing this one on my BlackBerry I forgot to save it! So I had to rewrite and that annoyed me so much! And then I had trouble thinking of condom brands but eventually I got some thanks to my friends who helped me think of them! :P**

**I can't say when I'll update again. Mostly because school has started and everything like that but I promise to try as hard as I can to update as much as I can!**

**Thanks for the response on the last chapter. I still haven't mentioned to Lee I put his story in - I think he forgot. Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter and who the person could be!**

**xx**

**P.S I don't think I made it that hard to guess who the mystery person is but you never know...**


	17. Look Who Escaped From Rehab

**Hi :) I know I dropped off the face of the earth once again! (I need to stop doing that...) Anyway just wanted to let you know I'm not abandoning you if that's what you thought. More info in bottom A/N right now enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Newton.

Mike Newton.

He had returned from rehab. He was leaning against the doorway, leather jacket, sunglasses and way too much gel in his hair. Same as always, total douche.

"Can I come in?" Mike asked breaking the stunned silence.

"Yeah, considering it's the end of the school year just sit in the back and observe. Also stay behind after class so I can fill you in on what you have missed." I wanted to hear how rehab was, how we escaped and well, his leather jacket was kind of cool so I wanted to know where he got it because I know I could pull it off way better than he could.

Mike saluted me, his tattooed patient number from the mental asylum sticking out like a neon flashing sign, before sitting down next to Jessica and taking off his sunglasses and I swear Jessica swooned. Something about a guy breaking out of rehab is hot. Not that I think that, to me he's a dick.

I went on with the quiz still aware of Mike the whole lesson. He was chatting up Jessica and feeling up her leg. Sick perv, and in my sex education class too! Shameful!

"Mike if you don't take your tongue out of Jessica's ear and remove your hand from her thigh I am kicking you out of this class." I warned. He might think he's all bad ass but he's really not.

"At least let me join in. This quiz sounds fun and I know a thing or two about sex ed." Mike winked.

He was back not half an hour and he was already pissing me off. I looked over at Eddie and Bella and they didn't look too happy about him either.

By the end of the class I was more than happy. Mike needs to be put back in his place.

"So how have you guys been?" Mike asked acting like the cool guy. I really hate him.

Bella's POV

Mike...

Why is he back? How? Either way he is so annoying. I was watching him molest Jessica and it was the most horrific thing ever. He has no charm whatsoever it kind of makes me feel glad I have Edward now.

When the bell rang and everyone left the room it was only Mike, Edward, Emmett and me. Mike was sitting in the centre of the room and me and the other two were just glaring at him. We had no idea how the hell he was here and how he got back. I mean I thought they kept you in that place for about a year or so...

"Bella," Edward was looking a bit concerned.

"I'm fine Eddie," I smiled using his nickname. "Help me up, we need to inspect the suspect."

Edward stood up and helped me stand. Being pregnant and sitting on those stools was not pleasant they were made for non-pregnant people only. Emmett had offered I sit on his teacher chair but I didn't want to draw more attention to myself. Besides Edward always had a hand on my back supporting me so I wouldn't fall back.

The look on Mike's face when he caught a sight of me...It was quite funny actually. His eyes popped out of his head and he was just in utter shock. Once he recovered he just smirked and whispered something about me. Edward and I walked over to the front of the desk Mike was sitting at and pulled up some chairs. Emmett did the same.

"What did you say Mike?" I asked. He had no right to be making comments about me whatsoever.

"I was just saying that I thought it was impossible. Cullen here is obviously some kind of creature that is far from human. How else would he be so damn perfect all the time? I bet it's a demon baby or some shit. I actually feel bad for you Bella." Mike reached out to touch my hand, I moved mine away.

"So why don't you tell us how you got out?" Emmett suggested. "Last time I checked you were still insane."

"I am not insane. You sent me there because I was annoying and a prick. I am not any of those things in case you hadn't noticed. I am a normal teenage boy trying to recover from the traumatising experience you forced him to go through because you couldn't stand him being around all the time." Mike explained. "I had help from the inside. A sweet worker in the mental asylum called Svetlana Koslov. She was my first love...next to Jessica of course." Mike added knowing if he didn't Jessica would kill him; she was standing outside the door waiting for Mike.

"Unfortunately that romance was short lived and an accident caused me to go to hospital...I continued to try and win the affections of my lady love when I returned to the asylum but she hated me more than ever. I tried and tried but she just wanted me gone. Eventually I realised that was for the best. I needed to come home. I missed everything here." He looked at me at that part a sort of sadness in his eyes. He knew just by looking at me that he had lost his chance. "Anyway I asked Svetlana if she would help me escape and she did. She never wanted to see me again and I didn't really want to see her after she tackled me. And so, here I am."

"Svetlana?" Emmett smirked. "She sounds like a keeper. What made you pick _my _sex education class to drop into? You distracted Jessica from her work and I am sure that will come into account when I grade her at the end of the year."

"Wow, you sound smart. I just thought you were Cullen's dumb brother."

Edward's POV

_Cullen's dumb brother. _The words played in my head. Where did this guy come off calling my brother dumb? I mean yes Emmett can be a little slow but he is actually quite intelligent. Unlike Mike who is just barely keeping his grade point average at a passing level.

"_Cullen _has a first name you know." Bella seethed. She was very unhappy with Mike being here and I knew that this would also upset the baby. Well I suppose it's not all bad the baby might come out of Bella and have the same hatred for Mike as we do...that would make me a proud father...

"Sorry, _Edward's _dumb brother." Mike spat.

"I may be Edward's brother but to you I am a teacher at this school so I should be referred to as Mr Cullen. You have no right coming in here and disrupting everything. Don't you know we have been doing so well without you? Jessica's grades are actually improving she has so much potential but being with you seems to be a big distraction." Emmett explained.

He wasn't lying. Without Mike; Jessica didn't seem to be so terrible. She was actually a nice person who spoke in proper sentences and was being supportive of Bella's decision to have a baby. Bella wondered about naming her god mother...now that Mike was back I think Bella will be looking for another god mother in the near future.

"Is it my fault I make girls go brain dead when I'm around?" Mike smirked and glanced at Bella again. He kept looking at her weirdly. _So Cullen knocked up Bella. I didn't even know he had it in him. I mean he's so...feminine I was so sure he was gay. Bella must have been knocked up by someone else there is no way that prissy princess could have gotten into her panties..._

I growled; he had no right to think of Bella that way or me. He doesn't know what's going on he's been away for about a year. Clearly that was not long enough the next time I lock him up it will be for a very VERY long time and he will never see the light of day.

"What's your problem?" Mike asked turning to me.

Bella linked her arm through mine and pulled herself closer to me. "My problem is you. No one wants you here Mike so why don't you go back to the mental asylum? They'll help you there. Or at least a councillor if you really want to get your life back on track. Surely being around me and my family is not pleasant for you. You should go somewhere where people will accept you because no one wants you around." I smiled and put my arm around Bella. She was pissed off and hungry and I needed to get her out of here...not before she took a hormonal fit on Mike of course...it was only a matter of time.

"No thanks Cullen I think I'm fine here. I mean Jessica obviously still wants me around."

"She only wants you around because you manipulate her into feeling like she has to have you around all the time." Bella replied. "She told me that you are always bringing her down and making her feel like crap. Jessica is a person Mike she deserves better treatment like that. Edward's right maybe you should get some professional help."

"Jessica is a dirty slut who needs to keep her mouth shut." Mike hissed. "Now if you'll excuse me I am going to show the slut what she's good for. Don't try to stop me. Technically you can't because school is over which means I am not under your care anymore."

Mike got up and walked away. We all sat there for a while not speaking. What were we going to do about Mike? I mean we could send him away again but who says he's not going to come back? He might haunt us through university and the rest of our lives and I don't want that.

"We have got to do something about that guy." Emmett stated breaking the silence.

"You think?" Bella exclaimed. "Edward help me up, I need food let's go."

I nodded and helped Bella up. She was extremely pregnant now, just a few weeks left. I smiled at the thought of Bella and I having a child together. Everyone in my family has been so supportive, Bella's mother has been too, and she'll call every so often or send something over. She promised to visit as Bella got closer to the due date. Charlie is kind of supportive but he will stay a distance away, he doesn't know what to think of all this. He's kind of just accepting it but not participating in it.

As I was driving out of school I started to think about now that Bella is getting closer to her due date what would I do to keep Mike away? On his way out the door earlier I heard him thinking about ways to piss me off and one of them was to be a super supportive friend of Bella's to help her through the last couple of weeks of pregnancy. Does he think I am letting him anywhere near my unborn child? Hell no.

So as of this moment I have to think of a way to keep Mike at a distance and at the same time tend to anything Bella might need as she comes closer to delivering the baby...

* * *

**Hmm sounds tough Eddie. :/**

**Yes, Mike is back. And he's bigger, badder and more of a douche bag than ever. If you don't know the whole thing about the mental asylum check out Edward Cullen's Stalking Class 101. It is where that came from. Also the thing about Svetlana is a story that my best friend FireTurnsToAsh (formerly known as XxDaAshersxX wrote about Mike in the mental asylum. You can check that out here: www . fanfiction . net / s / 6721931 / 1 / RCMI_MNGFS**

**Sorry I have not been around! With the start of GCSEs and an up and down relationship with a boy I have kind of just stopped with fanfiction. But I have decided to manage my time better, forget about the boy and start my writing passion back up again. I have missed writing so much. Besides my relationship with that boy really was a waste of time but the sad part is...I can't get over him... :(**

**ANYWAY let's just say I'd rather be single.**

**Review and let me know what you think about Mike being back!**

**xx**


	18. Revenge Porn

**Hey :) I am back! I thought I would write this today in dedication to Blood on the Dance Floor and their new song. So I hope you like it!**

* * *

Emmett's POV

I sat thinking about what I could do for class the next few days of school. I didn't want them to not learn anything but I couldn't think of anything more educational to teach them.

"Emmett are you okay? You have that serious thinking face on again." Rosalie sat next to me on the bed.

I took my earphones out. "Yeah I'm just trying to figure out what to teach my class. Listening to BOTDF helps."

"BOTDF? What is that?" Rosalie lifted one of the earphones.

_I wanna fuck you hard,  
__I wanna feel you deep,  
__I wanna rock your body,  
__wanna taste you sweet,  
__I wanna fuck you hard,  
__I wanna feel you deep,  
__I wanna ah ah,  
__I wanna ah ah,_

"Well...they sound lovely." Rosalie put the earphone down again. "How does that help?"

"Because they sing about sex and sometimes the perverted words help me think of things to teach because I am teaching about sex and they sing about it. It makes sense."

"If it helps you think of something to teach people I am all for it. What do you think the BOTDF people are trying to accomplish with this song?"

"They are showing a different type of sex, cyber sex...I guess I could teach about that. The good and the bad. Blood on the Dance floor just released a song about the bad things about cyber sex I guess I could do that..."

"Cyber sex? From what I heard they were talking about rough sex..."

"Well the song's called 'sexting' so it would be cyber sex."

"Oh...okay...what was the new song called?"

"Revenge Porn."

"I don't even wanna know...have fun in class tomorrow sweetie." Rosalie kissed my cheek and left.

I smiled. Thank you music. I began thinking about all the things I could talk about tomorrow in class it would be lots of fun I would get to listen to awesome music and spread a message about cyber sex.

(***)

"Good morning class," I smiled, I was sitting at my desk setting up my iTunes. "So today I thought we would start with a song..."

I played the song 'sexting' and sat back watching everyone's reactions. Eddie's had to be the best though he was disgusted with me. Jasper wasn't much better and Bella she was humming she found it catchy. I can't wait until Bella is part of the family.

Once the song was over I stood up. "So what was that song about?"

"Sex?" Mike guessed.

"Well done Mike. Now what I want to talk to about today is that song. It was about cyber sex. You know like sexting."

"I got that, but what is sexting?" Jessica asked.

"Sexting is when you send a nude picture of yourself to someone over the internet or on the phone. It doesn't have to be naked it could just be sexy and provocative. Like Vanessa Hudgens did, you know the Disney star. I basically wanted to talk to you about it today and how it can be good but it can also be bad."

I took my phone out and showed everyone a picture of Rosalie, fairly innocent but if you looked at it long enough you would see it was inappropriate.

"So my wife sent me this photo of herself, as you can see there is no harm in this being done because she's my wife and I am allowed to see her this way. Of course I could always do this..." I sent the photo to Eddie and he picked up his phone. "Show everyone the message Edward,"

Edward showed everyone the photo I had sent. "And he could do this..." Edward sent the message to Jasper on the other side of the room. "And Jasper could do this..." Jasper sent the message to Bella. "And so on until the message was sent to everyone. Now how would you like it when you're walking down the street and someone was talking about a half naked photo of you? Sexting can be a really dangerous thing so you really shouldn't send people these photos.

"I guess this is a random lesson but I thought I should get a message out that you should be safe with sex. There are some things the world doesn't have to see. I know that everyone is caught up with posting all of their lives online but let's just think about what we're doing." I went to my laptop and opened up my Facebook page.

"This is my Facebook and this is what everyone can see on it. It's innocent I don't want anybody seeing anything I don't want them to on it. So I don't post it but if you were as careless as...I don't know...Eddie's profile you can see he's not afraid to show what he and Bella are made of..."

I clicked on Edward's profile and clicked on his photo album labelled 'Me and My Beloved Bella' and scrolled down to the photos of them making out on his bed. "As you can see these are photos that can be seen by anybody and that isn't really the best thing for someone as private as Bella who clearly doesn't appreciate everyone seeing these photos right now."

"So be careful what you post online because you don't know who could be seeing it and I also don't know why you would want to let everyone see things like that..." I went back a few pages and then turned back to the class. "So as you can see it could be totally harmless but at the same time things can get really bad.

"Take my example from before what if you sent a photo to your boyfriend or girlfriend and you broke up? They would still have that photo and if you ended it on bad terms all they'd have to do to get revenge is click send and the whole world would see what you thought was private. So I do urge you all to think before you do. To get the point across even more I have another song."

I played Blood on the Dance Floor's newest song 'Revenge Porn' I thought it send the message pretty well and also I really loved the new song.

"Wow...so basically this band are pricks who get nudes from girls and then post them online and to top it off they write songs about it?" Steven guessed.

"No that's not the point, the point is while sexting can be fun there are consequences. That's what the songs are saying. I saw this video on YouTube and someone committed suicide because when the photo they had gave to their boyfriend was sent to everyone in the school they all started bullying her and calling her names. She couldn't take it anymore and so she ended her own life. No one deserves that type of thing. Sending photos or videos like that is not right! Don't do it!" There was silence while everyone thought about what I had said.

I was kind of glad I could get a serious message out to these people before I ended the class I had nothing else to do or teach them at this point so if this message sunk in I would at least have done partly what I set out to do today.

"Well okay then...if you guys got that message then I have nothing else to teach so do whatever. But if you don't mind me I'm going to play more Blood on the Dance Floor music." I still couldn't get enough of the new song.

Edward's POV

I wish Emmett would talk to me about what he's going to teach before he taught it. Those photos were personal and he shouldn't have shown them in the first place. Besides I wasn't the one that uploaded them Emmett did. I asked him to help me upload photos to Facebook because I didn't know how and he said he'd do it for me and he uploaded the ones I had hoped no one would see ever.

Bella wasn't very happy with me. "Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" Bella turned to me.

"Are you mad?"

"Just a little. It's not like I didn't know about the photos I just wish he hadn't shown them to everyone in the class. Few people knew you had uploaded them but after today I think everyone will be looking them up. Plus I would not like to be reminded about how I used to look when I look like _this_." Bella rubbed her stomach.

"I know I wish he hadn't shown them either but there's nothing we can do now. I'll take them down when we get home."

"They'll all be saved onto other people's computers by then. It doesn't matter, they can stare all they want at least we were having a good time in those pictures." Bella smiled.

"I suppose so." I placed a kiss on her lips and pulled her closer. The class was becoming slightly chaotic considering we didn't have to do anything for the rest of the lesson.

"Hey guys," Mike and Jessica pulled stools up to our table. "So Bella, I didn't realise you and Edward were so...hands on."

"Thanks Jessica but if we weren't then I wouldn't be in this mess." Bella looked down at her stomach again. "But like I always say I don't regret it. Edward and I knew what we were getting ourselves into so we were more than ready to take responsibility with this."

"I know which I totally admire you for. I would never be able to have a baby like you are now. My parents would kill me."

"I know right my mom would have a fit if she knew I knocked some girl up." Mike agreed, he then went into his pocket and fished out a foil packet and slid it in my direction. "Next time I think you should use one of these. Less chance of pregnancy."

"Thanks," I took the packet. "But I have enough condoms to last me a life time. Apparently when you throw a baby shower at 17 people only find it appropriate to get baby items for Bella and condoms for me...I have learnt my lesson."

"That's good that you learnt because I'm sure Bella doesn't want to go through this again. She has to go through university so she can get a job to support her child now and if you knock her up again she'll never make it through school."

"Yeah Jess, Mike I'm gonna ask you both to fuck off. Edward and I don't need the advice we have already went through all of this. I know we are trying to be nice and everything but you're both really pissing me off. I know we made a mistake, Edward knows to use a condom from now on, I know most people would not approve of this but we're really fine with the decision we have made. Do you think that you two talking to us is going to make us realise we were stupid? Because we worked that out about 8 months ago now if you have anything else to say?" Bella requested.

"No we just wanted to say if you need anything we are here for you. We know you're going through a tough time with school and everything but we want to make your last week in pregnancy an easy one." Mike replied.

"It would be much easier to get through if you both went back to the corner where you were molesting each other I don't need this shit."

Jessica and Mike went off then. "Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine they were just pissing me off."

I laughed. "I'm glad you told them where to go because I really can't stand them being so close to us. When they are it's like I can hear their thoughts ten times louder."

"Don't thank me, thank the hormonal bitch inside of me waiting to be free. I can't wait until I don't get over emotional at everything..."

"It'll be over soon and then we spend the next 18 years raising our wonderful child."

"Sounds like a blast..."

* * *

**So Blood on the Dance Floor. This band that FireTurnsToAsh (A.K.A XxDaAshersxX) introduced to me and I have fallen in love with them. For ages I have wanted to do a chapter in Emmett's story incorporating them and when their song Revenge Porn was released today and I listened to it I thought this is it. If you haven't heard of them before please YouTube them. :D You can love them or hate them but I love them. :L**

**Oh also Emmett and Edward really have Facebook! I was bored over summer and made Facebook for all the Cullens. Friend them via Emmett: **

**www . facebook . com / ?id=100002699835262**

**If you have ever searched a Cullen on Facebook you would know there are several billion accounts of them and if you use the link above you get the Cullens I made. :P The ones I made are all in Emmett's family so check it out there.**

**Also yeah this story is coming to a close soon. I mentioned that before. I am taking it to when Bella has the baby and then I'm ending it because I thought the story was a bit short so I am dragging it on but I thought you would want to know about Edward and Bella's baby.**

**Review, let me know how this chapter was and if you had a good Christmas.**

**xx**

**P.S Hope you had a good Christmas and have an amazing New Year. :)**


	19. I Can Explain! Author's Note

I can explain!

Okay so I know I haven't updated in what seems like forever and I know that everyone is waiting for the next chapter. I would really love to give it to you too. When I get emails from fanfiction it reminds me that I really need to get back to it.

The reason I haven't is because of school. I didn't think it was affecting me that much but it really seems to have. I mean I go to school, come back, do homework and then I spend the rest of the time relaxing I mean it just takes a lot out of you and I barely get enough sleep.

It's mainly Maths to be honest, that and English essays they take up a lot of time. I mean I really want to finish my stories and normally by the time I finish school work fanfiction is the last thing on my mind...

I will try really hard to update this weekend if not then next weekend because I really want to get something other than another author's note posted.

Fanfiction is not the only thing I seemed to have stopped doing since I started GCSEs I also don't read as much or really do anything productive anymore I mean school really does take up most of time. If it's not school then it is going out with friends because at the end of the week it's just good to get out and do something else.

But yeah I will try really hard to update really soon because I hate the fact that I haven't updated in a long time and also I feel like the ideas don't come to me as often as I'd like them to anymore because I spend so much time thinking about school...

I'm not going to let school take over I will get back to this because I love writing. I just don't like writing English essays.

So that's just what I wanted to say. I really do want to get back to fanfiction and I keep telling myself to but it's not going so well. I realised today I'd better actually do something especially since I'm so near the end of the story!

Anyway I better go but thanks for understanding!

~ CullenGirl1901

xx


	20. AwesomeTasticExtraRomantic

**FINALLY I know it's been forever but I have reason so yeah um...enjoy :D**

* * *

Bella's POV

"Hello?"

"Just checking to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine, can you please stop calling?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have Edward and his family. His dad's a doctor; I'll be okay!" I hung up the phone before she could get another word in.

"Jessica?" Edward guessed.

I nodded and climbed into bed. She had been calling non-stop ever since her and Mike talked to me and Edward in class. I get she wants to help but it was so annoying. Half the time I felt like telling her Edward is a vampire who never sleeps and is always watching me so she was convinced I was safe and didn't need to check on me every two seconds. "She needs to give up. I know she wants to be supportive but..."

"She's doing it to get on your nerves. Next time she calls, let me answer. Her and Mike are just jealous of what we have." Edward pulled me close into him and rested a hand on my stomach.

"Aw Edward thanks. I just need to relax. I don't need early labour." I sighed and lay against him.

"No problem love." Edward kissed the top of my head before I drifted to sleep.

(***)

"Jessica I really don't find it suitable for Bella to have visitors right now."

"But I brought spa passes!"

"Thanks but Bella just needs to rest at home. I'll tell her you stopped by."

"Oh come on Edward; let me in!"

"No Jessica, my father instructed no one should see Bella right now she'd rather be left alone!"

I stretched and opened my eyes to see Edward trying to close the door on Jessica but doing it in such a way he wasn't using his full strength so he didn't accidently send Jessica flying to the other side of the house. I sighed it was going to be impossible to get away from her and Mike now isn't it? Things were so much more peaceful when Mike had disappeared.

"Look she's awake!" Jessica pointed past Edward's shoulder at me. Edward let go of the door and rushed to my side faster than Jessica could register. "Okay Bella, pack your bags because we're going on a spa day!"

"What?" I winced as the room was so bright. "Spa?"

"Yeah! You, me and Mike. It's going to be great! You get to relax and just be yourself. I thought you might need it after the whole pregnancy thing..." Jessica took in my giant stomach once again and then looked down at her own. I could tell this is something that Jessica wouldn't put herself through if she could help it.

"Then we don't have to go until _after _my child is born. Now please get out." I demanded.

"Oh come on why can't you just get up and enjoy this day with us?" Jessica waved the tickets in my face. "It's totally free!"

I looked at Edward and he looked back at me. Oh no...He has _that _look. "I don't think it would be awful if you went with them Bella." He said.

"Oh thanks..." I muttered. "You just want to leave me with people who could potentially kill our baby..."

"I wouldn't think of harming you or your child in any way Bella how could you think that?"

I sighed. "You know wha? Fine if you want me to go fine but you can't force me to do anything I don't want to because that is how bad things happen."

"Deal!"

"Look Bella I just want you to relax okay? Nothing terrible could come of this I am sure -" There was a knock on the door and Emmett's head appeared.

"Eddie I need your help." Emmett said.

Edward's POV

I looked over at Bella who did look happy as Jessica and Mike walked into the room. I read their thoughts and they were going to help Bella get ready for the spa day. I didn't want to leave her as she looked like she was going to tear their throats out but I was also very curious as to why Emmett needed my help and he was not just going to think it for me because he was just thinking _Eddie help me now! _Over and over.

"If you are worried I have Rose over here to keep those two from getting too close." Emmett interrupted.

"Fine but I wouldn't blame Rosalie if she bites their heads off. I have been having a hard time stopping myself." I gave Bella an 'I'm sorry' glance before following Emmett out into the hallway what could he possibly want now?

"Eddie I think it's time you popped the question."

"What?"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you weren't thinking about it."

"Ever since the pregnancy it's been the last thing on my mind. Why do you care if Bella and I get married or not?"

"I don't care; I just thought it would be fun to have another wedding and then I wondered when – if ever – you guys were going to get married."

"Of course I want to marry Bella but I'm not sure if that's what she wants, at least not now while her concerns are the baby and becoming a vampire."

Emmett thought for a minute. "When is she becoming a vampire?"

"Carlisle suggested a month after the birth of our child. Bella only agrees because it's best for the baby. Although to be honest I wanted Bella to wait at least a year before she was changed it would be so much better for everyone..."

"Why don't you ask her about it?"

"Maybe I will...so what have you got planned for class?"

"Nothing I'll wing it." Emmett smiled and walked off.

I would really love to know what his secrecy is about I mean I have never understood why my _brother _of all people would be so interested in my love life...I went back to Bella to see how she was coping with the gruesome twosome. Not very well, and Rosalie was at breaking point.

"Jessica I already told you, if Bella wears that outfit she would feel uncomfortable and it would not be good for the baby. Bella needs comfort baggy clothes. If she wants to look horrible when she's pregnant so be it she's giving the miracle of life so let her be happy." Rosalie snapped.

"Fine but I don't see why they can't be pink." Jessica huffed. I took in Jessica's baby pink sweat pants and hoodie. There's no way in hell Jessica would be able to get Bella to wear pink _anything_.

"You make me wear pink I kill you." Bella explained sweetly.

"Fine, come on Mike let's go and wait downstairs. Bella is going to have so much fun this weekend." Jessica grabbed Mike's hand and went towards the door but Rosalie got there before them.

"This weekend?" She asked. I forgot that of all people who wouldn't want Bella to spend time with these two idiots it would be her. Rosalie doesn't want Bella to be in the hands of two people who are most likely to kill the baby if anything.

"Yeah, Mike and I booked Bella the weekend at a spa got a problem with that?" Jessica tried to step up to Rose but wasn't doing a very good job of it considering she was quite short and didn't look threatening at all.

"Not if we all tag along." Rosalie looked past Jessica to me and yelled mentally; _YOU WERE GONNA LET HER GO ALONE WITH THEM?_ She looked back at Jessica. "So what do you say?"

"Sure you guys can come." _Though I don't see why_ Jessica added in her head. "Anyway come on Mike let's give them time to pack."

Jessica opened the door to Emmett who was in a white robe holding suitcases. "I'm there!" He smiled. "Here Mike help me carry my suitcase its heavy." Emmett handed – well threw – Mike the suitcase. It really was heavy as Mike scrambled backwards down the stairs when he tried to catch it. Jessica ran after him.

"Now that they are gone what's the plan Rose?" Emmett asked coming in to sit with Rosalie.

"To keep Jessica and Mike away from Bella so she doesn't get mad and tense." Rosalie replied. "I want her to be calm for her birth and not all stressed out."

"That's nice Rose." Bella smiled. "And thanks because I don't know how I'd survive with those two alone all weekend."

Emmett's POV

Edward smiled too and went over to cuddle with Bella. They were such a good couple and I credit myself for making it happen. I just hope they get married someday they'd look so perfect together.

If I could just give them the push like I did before they would love me for it...

"When are you guys leaving for the spa again?" I asked looking up.

"About now why?" Edward asked he gave me a death glare. Shit! I forgot he mind reads.

_Don't give me that look Eddie I am 100% team Bellward_. "I just want to work on some things for class next day so I'm going to catch up with you guys later. Rose, will you stay behind too?"

Rose stared at me for a minute. "I'll stay but there better be a good reason."

"There is I promise!" I smiled.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Esme asked coming into Edward's room.

"Jessica and Mike are taking us to the spa for the weekend. Won't it be fun?" Rosalie explained with mock enthusiasm.

"Ah, that's generous of them well we should take you out there or you'll miss your booking." Esme ushered us out of the room to the garage.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Alice asked Esme sticking her had out of the window of Edward's Volvo.

"No, no you guys go and have fun besides if I leave Rosalie and Emmett here alone God knows what damage would be created." Esme smirked.

"You destroy the house _onetime_..." I trailed off.

(***)

Once everyone was gone Rosalie and I went upstairs and I went to the computer in our study.

"So what's the plan Em?" Rosalie sat down on the desk.

"I want to propose to Bella."

"You want to WHAT?" Rosalie hissed.

"No! I want Eddie and Bella to get married and the way to do that is to propose." I opened hotmail and sent an email to all my pupils.

**From: **emmettmccarty [at] hotmail . co . uk  
**To: **[My Sex Ed Class]  
**Subject: **Getting hitched  
**Hey you guys! I want to ask your help because my brother (Eddie) wants to propose to Bella but he's shy so I want your advice on how he should pop the question. This counts as part of your grade at the end of the year so don't be stupid. I want this to be a group effort! You have until the last day of school so until WEDNESDAY! I want to walk into that classroom and be dazed. It has to be awesome-tastic-extra-romantic and possibly a little bit cheesy. GO GO GO!**  
**Emmett ;)**  
**(P.S this is TOP SECRET so don't tell Edward or Bella)**

"Oh so you are going to force them to 'get hitched'." Rosalie said, she was now behind me reading over my shoulder.

"Look if I just gave them this push maybe they will get married and have to thank me, I have been pushing those two together since day one so I might as well push for the last bit." I sent the email and turned to Rose pulling her into my lap.

"I know that I should just let this happen on its own but I'm impatient besides Edward has found his mate and I don't want there to be any doubt in Bella's mind about it. I have a feeling she's going to leave Edward one day when she can't take it anymore." I explained.

"Aw, it's cute how you care for our little brother." Rosalie kissed my forehead. "I'll help because he really needs to be with something other than his hand."

"What?"

"When you are playing video games at night with headphones on you miss hearing some interesting things." Rosalie teased.

"You have to tell me about it – but first - help me plan an engagement party."

"Are you sure Bella will say yes?" Rosalie asked twisting my wedding ring round my finger.

"If not we turn it into a baby shower or something like that. I just think we should do the whole nine yards." I lifted Rosalie's delicate hand to examine her wedding ring.

"Sounds like a good plan. But why did you ask me and not Alice?"

"Alice and Jasper don't know romance like us, that's why. You and I have been through so much and have always stuck together. That is why I think we can do this better than Alice and Jasper. Plus you're the only one who can convince me sometimes my ideas are just too big."

"Aw! There was a reason I married you." Rosalie leaned in to kiss me, our lips moving in perfect synchronisation. I love my wife.

Bella's POV

I hate my life.

Sitting in the car with Edward, Alice and Jessica was so annoying. Jasper was taking Emmett's Jeep and didn't want to be alone with Jessica after she jumped him so Mike went because we all hate him and want to be further away from him than Jessica.

"So what do you want to do when we get there?" Jessica asked.

"I have no idea. Sleep?" I replied rubbing my stomach.

"That's boring." Jessica mumbled. "But when you're rested I'm sure we can do more..."

The conversation just kept going in this way. Jessica wouldn't let there be silence and it made me realise how much I missed the quiet. Thank God Alice was there to save the day by asking about Mike. Jessica was touchy on the subject of their relationship so she shut up soon enough.

After the most painful three hours of my life we arrived at the spa. It was a nice place, neutral colours and a lot of water – as in fountains and streams and things. I don't get why falling water is so calming normally if you are around it long enough all you want to do is pee... The further you got into the place the more you realised it was quite run down. There weren't many facilities and the staff members looked like they were all in college.

We followed Jessica into the reception and she spent a lot of time talking to the people at the door until we realised that her dad actually owns the spa so we were able to get in. No wonder Jessica had so many friends...the entire school was at this place...

"So you guys can just chill here, I have to catch up with some people." Jessica smiled at us and then went over to talk to her friends. I knew that this couldn't last long. At least she was going to leave us alone...

"That lasted all of two seconds." Alice picked up her bag and walked to our rooms. Edward picked up our bags and followed on.

"So I guess this is our hell for the next couple of days..." Edward said taking in the tiny room that everyone had to share. "It was nice of Jessica to invite us here and everything but you'd have thought she would have gotten us better rooms."

"Yeah she made this place sound so much nicer..." Alice admitted. "You know what, we can work with this! This weekend will be fun and I know it!" Alice had that sparkle in her eye and I knew this was not going to end well...why can't we just go home?

* * *

**So? It has been so long I don't even know what to think of this...**

**I apologise for this taking forever to get here. I mean I know I promised you an update much sooner than this and I didn't go through with it and I am so sorry!**

**Basically school has been just like there ALL the time. I mean I did have most of this chapter written, because I was writing it in school it was just wanting to type it up is the problem. If I could use my computer in school I would get this out to you so much faster because then I wouldn't have to type it up. Plus I had to rewrite parts of it and yeah...**

**Let's just say ages ago I had a really good idea for this chapter and then I lost it so I gave up on ever finding it again and so I had to come up with a new plan and I did and that is what this chapter is. The new idea...**

**Anyway yeah let me know what you think because it has been SO LONG!**

**I wish I could say I wasn't going to make you wait as long for the next update but I don't know when the next update will be. So yeah I can't promise another update anytime soon...**

**Oh! And Emmett's email address above? Real. :L I made Facebook for all the Cullens and Jacob and also Twitter accounts for them all so yeah check that out through Emmett's Facebook link if you want to: www . facebook . com / profile . php?id=100002699835262**

**I am also going to set up a Tumblr blog because it is much easier to manage than the website I have so I redirect you to that - I'll let you know when it's up. I just thought it was easier and plus I don't think anyone actually goes on my website...**

**And that wraps up all my rambling...so yeah review, let me know what you think and um...that's it :)**

**xx**


	21. Candy Crush, YOLO and Smut All Around

**You don't need to say it...I know it's been like a year...sorry. School and lack of inspiration means that writing isn't exactly easy. I hope this makes up for it?**

* * *

Rosalie's POV

"Good morning class," I greeted everyone. "Emmett's not here today because he has some other things to attend to. He'll need some people during the day so don't worry if he pulls you out of class." Edward looked at me suspiciously. _Your time will come Eddie_ I smirked.

"So if Emmett's not here what do we do?" Bella asked.

"Good question Bella. I am going to teach for the day. Don't give me that look! I can teach!"

"What can you teach us?" Edward raised his eyebrow.

"You always doubt me, but I want to teach you all how to write smut."

"This is going to go well." He sighed and I laughed. Oh Edward...he should know by now that this class could be a lot worse if I really had it my way. I just didn't want to go crazy. Not when I know Emmett almost lost the class because of inappropriateness. I had a worse lesson planned for the day before settling on _this_.

"Yes it is going to be great! So everyone I really want you to go all out I want to hear the best ideas. Come on you have to show me what you can do. I want detail and no, you don't have permission to rewrite _50 Shades of Grey _that's not the point."

So everyone started to write and I kicked back and relaxed. There was nothing better than sitting and doing nothing while watching everyone else do the work for once. I was glad I didn't have to be put on the spot like that anymore. High school was not the best place for me, I didn't mind the attention or anything but I never liked to present my work. I am not one to show off to the world not academically anyway.

"Miss?" Mike raised his hand.

"What?" I snapped. I was playing Candy Crush and he totally broke my streak.

"Can you give us some help? What kind of thing are you looking for here?"

"I am just looking for smut. _Your _idea of something that you would pick up from a book store if you were going to read smut. Trust me, I am sure everyone has wanted to read something of this nature. Besides I want to know more about what you guys think when you have sex or read about it or whatever. Let's see how far the knowledge goes."

"Can you give us words of wisdom?"

"Is your vocabulary really _that _bad?" I turned to the board and wrote some words up: _sex, vagina, penis, condom, and boobs, balls _"is that enough?"

"Yeah sure..." He didn't look happy but I wasn't giving him more than that.

I sat back down and went back to my game I only had one life left before I had to wait another two hours or something and I was trying to get through this level.

"Miss will you proof read this?" Edward held up his sheet. Oh my God he can't be done already. "It's not finished but I thought you could take a look."

"Fine, but this could be creepy I am your sister after all."

"You wanted me to write it."

Edward came up to the desk and handed me his sheet. I scanned through it. Not a dirty word in sight. It was a story about how these two teens were going to abstain from sex. Oh that is _so _Edward he wouldn't even play along. "So this is what you see as smut?"

"This is just what I see as appropriate. Now what the hell are you and Emmett playing at?"

"Nothing, I swear it's all good. You just go sit down and write about your first time with Bella. I am sure everyone would _love_ to hear about that. Now come on please get into the spirit? This is a fun writing exercise and I want you to partake in it like everyone else. Please? I bet Bella's is _really_ dirty."

I looked over at Bella and she was bent down over her work she was really into this. I wonder what she was writing about... "Stop it," Edward took his sheet back. "Whatever you guys are up to I really hope it has nothing to do with me because I am done getting involved in Emmett's schemes."

"So the bet's off? Oh come on it's almost over. Besides Bella can't be a vampire until she gives birth. Look just sit down and wait until the day is up. And again, try and write something a little sexier because waiting to have sex isn't. Even you know that."

Edward sat back down, I wonder if Emmett could really get Edward to do this. I mean he really doesn't want us to be planning something crazy. I bet he just wants to make sure that Bella has a normal birth of the child that miraculously turned out human.

After a while Emmett started to call people out of class and I knew that things were going well. We didn't think specifically about the plan because we knew Edward was hearing everything and I knew he was getting angry. To distract him I made Jessica read her story.

"Don't worry about it Jessica, just go for it." I encouraged. I guessed if anyone could write good smut it was the school's slut.

"Mike is gagged and blindfolded to a chair, but he doesn't know where. He can hear the sound of two girls talking about something but he doesn't know what," Jessica started. Well this sounds good. "He feels light touches over his skin; he realises he's naked. He can feel the girls' breath on his neck. He wants to reach out and touch what's in front of him but his hands are tied."

Wow this was actually _really_ _good_. "Someone is near his ear, he can feel their breath and the other is kneeling in front of him. Their hands run over his body lightly, he can hardly feel them. A sharp slap to his chest makes him yelp slightly in surprise, but he moans quietly as the one behind him nips at his neck.

"The one on her knees grabs his cock firmly by the base and slowly moves her hand up and down his shaft, he tries to thrust up and the girl removes her hand. The one nipping on his neck tuts and whispers 'have patience its coming.'

"Mike groans in frustration wanting their hands back on him. But they had different ideas, they disappear for a few seconds, he strains to touch himself but he can't. Suddenly they return as well as welcoming warmth around Mike's dick as a girl places her mouth around him...

"Mike wants to give into his instincts to thrust but he restrains. While one girl is slowly deep throating him the other is kissing his chest and running her hands down his back. Suddenly both girls stop what they're doing as it was getting comfortable and remove Mike's blindfold. It's a plain room not much to see, as his eyes adjust to the light the two girls start kissing..."

That's when Emmet came out of class to call upon Edward. The whole class was so engrossed in Jessica's story that they all groaned when Emmett interrupted. He had no idea what was going on but Edward looked more than grateful to get out of the room.

Emmett's POV

"Emmett whatever you're pulling I really wish you wouldn't. And why did you have to put Rosalie of all people in charge of the class?" Edward demanded.

"Okay Eddie before you get all up in my grill about that I'm doing this for_ you_. So you should be grateful as you've never been the best at expressing your feelings."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want you to propose to Bella."

Edward thought about this for a few minutes. He seemed to like the idea but it was obvious that because it was mine he was unsure.

"Eddie?" It had been about 10 minutes and he had such a dopey look on his face.

"You really have to stop calling me that..."

"Why? Besides I thought you agreed we could call you that."

"I agreed Bella could call me that but not you."

"Oh yeah because Bella's allowed to get away with_ everything_." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway are you in or not?"

"I don't know. The idea is nice but I want to wait a while..."

"Oh come on don't be such a pussy! Besides aren't you the one who wanted to wait until you were married before you had sex? Well seems like you've been doing things backwards and if you had any morals you'd probably make it right."

"I don't even know what you're talking about..."

"You don't feel even the tiniest bit awful that you did this to Bella? You don't think you feel bad your first born is gonna be a bastard?"

"Stop it! I don't know why you're insisting I do this now. Especially when I did plan to do it. When I was ready at my own pace."

"Look dude you knew that was never gonna happen. As long as you have an awesome older brother like me things won't ever be happening at 'your pace'."

Edward sighed. "What's the plan?"

I smiled it wasn't that hard to guilt trip Eddie. Even though I feel a little bad about it I know he's happy I'm doing it. I'm like his subconscious.

I explained everything to Eddie and then he went back to class. "What if she says no?" Edward turned back to me.

"She'd be crazy if she said no. Now just go and enjoy the smut." I smirked, only Rose could get the class to write about something _that _disgusting.

Edward's POV

I walked back into class oblivious to what everyone was doing. They were onto someone else's story now. "...she let out a scream as Josh rammed his cock inside her pussy. He stayed still for a minute to let her adjust to his size before sliding out of her; he grabbed her hips and pulled her back towards him. 'Shit' Katie breathed."

What did people read these days? It was so disgusting to think that teenagers can write these things. Seriously what do they do in their free time it was disgusting...I tuned out of the story and turned to look at Bella. She looked disgusted and yet interested at the same time. When she felt my presence she turned to ask me what Emmett wanted.

"He wants to involve me in his crazy scheme. But I don't want to do it. I mean I think I want to but I don't know what is going to happen."

"Well I don't know what is going on but I think maybe you should give it a chance? I don't know, Emmett's schemes these past couple of years haven't been all bad. Considering how we started..." Bella smiled and interlaced her fingers with mine.

"I know; I just don't know if this one is a good idea..." I knew it was a good idea but the way Emmett was presenting it was not. He was talking about going so extreme with this huge gesture and I didn't know if that's what I wanted or not...

"...and every time Josh cracked the whip Katie let out a scream. Just as Josh was building up the feeling of release Katie stood up and took the whip from him..." I kept forgetting we were in a class with Rosalie and right now this girl of about seventeen was reading smut to the class.

"Even if it's not a good idea I think you should do it. You know YOLO and all of that..."

"Please never say that again."

"Then just do it. Come on you are no fun sometimes. Besides you should do something a little wild while you still can before the baby comes."

"...She loved the feeling of his tongue on her sensitive skin and grabbed fistfuls of his hair to hold him close to her pussy she was so close, she wanted Josh to take her over the edge. She tugged his hair so she could have his mouth on hers again..."

"You're right. I should just do it. How bad could it be?"

"...He positioned himself back inside her pussy and started to fuck her again. The pressure of her heels digging into his ass as she squeezed her legs tighter around him. Josh pounded into her as he knew she was close and used his thumb to start rubbing her clit."

"This stuff is disgusting." Bella shuddered.

"Well you looked pretty into what you were writing." Bella blushed. "What was it like?"

"You'll never know."

Rosalie's POV

I was really getting into this girl's story (I never learnt the names of people in Emmett's class. Not enough time and all that nor did I really care) yet all I could hear was Edward and Bella's conversation. I mean I wasn't mad that they were talking about it, especially since it looked like Edward was going to go through with the plan but still they were interrupting another good story.

Part of me is shocked that teenagers can write such good porn. Either way when Edward brought up Bella's story I just knew what I had to do.

"That's enough!" I called out.

"But I wasn't finished!"

"I know but Edward and Bella seemed to be interested in something else as they were talking. So Bella do you have something better?" I smirked.

"N-no that story was really good."

"Oh come on Bella, you must know something about sex I mean you're _pregnant_. So come on let's see if you are good with the dirty talk. Come to the front."

Edward gave me a death stare but I was too happy to care. Bella went to the chair at the front and I took her place next to Edward. "I hate you," he whispered.

"Sure you do." I winked. "Come on Bella let's hear it."

"Edward us lying in bed, he tries to stretch when he realises he's handcuffed to it. He looks around the room to find Bella sitting next to him; 'you're so cute in the morning' she smiled at him.

"'Wha-' she cut him off with a kiss. When she pulled away he didn't try to speak again and she kissed him deeper. It only took one kiss to realise where this was going. Bella kissed her way down Edward's body and he leaned back into the bed getting comfortable.

"She stopped at his..." Bella stopped.

"Go on? Come on Bella just say it." I sighed. "Unless you want me to read it?"

"That's disgusting..."

"Then just come out with it!" I was really giddy I just wanted to know what could come of such an innocent person. Even if she was pregnant compared to me Bella looked like the Virgin Mary.

"...she stopped at his _cock _and took it up in her hands. Slowly stroking up and his shaft and licking his head. He moaned in pleasure and tried to sit up to get a better view but was restrained by the handcuffs. Bella giggled before taking him into her mouth, his head fell back onto the pillows as he thrusted up towards her mouth.

"She took him happily the first few times and then removed her mouth from him. She climbed back up towards him to kiss him again. 'Do you taste good' she asked smirking. 'Not as good as I think you'd taste.' Edward longed to be free so _she _could be the one underneath _him_. 'Well let me see...'"

Damn who knew Bella could be so...dirty? Just when it was getting good the bell rang. Bella looked relieved but I was not. "Okay well I guess everyone can go...Just not Bella, Edward or Jasper."

Everyone was glad to get out especially most of the boys. I was guessing boners and the look on Jasper's face confirmed that, poor guy having to sit around hormonal teenage boys all day having to live through that horror again. Bella went to shred her story but I took it from her hands. "Not so fast, I want to read the rest of this. It was getting good."

"Why do you have to be so disgusting?" Bella asked.

"Why do you have to be such a prude? Anyway Edward, I heard and I really think you should go with Emmett and do that thing. Like Bella said YOLO."

"If I do it you promise to stop saying that?"

"Yes,"

"Will you promise to stop calling me Eddie?"

"Nope," I grinned. "Besides it's fun to wind you up. I thought you knew that. Anyway please just go and do it? If not then you will have wasted all of Emmett's efforts."

"She's right you know. I've never seen him work so hard." Jasper encouraged.

"Does this thing include me?" Bella interjected.

"Yes but you'll find out about it after Edward makes his decision or not." We all looked at Edward.

"Fine! Tonight I'll do it."

"Yay!" Jasper and I exclaimed and did a little happy dance. Bella looked confused and Edward looked unsure but I knew that this was a good thing. As much as I didn't like Bella or Edward that much if they got together and got married I was hoping they'd find somewhere to live to start their family. And I couldn't help but get a knot in my stomach thinking about their _family_...I shook it off. Nope I was happy with my life. Besides first I needed to get rid of Edward and Bella before even thinking of starting my own family...right?

* * *

**...So I have never actually written smut before. And so this was the first time.**

**And I knew this story wasn't really worth the M rating but now I am sure it does...**

**I know this was a filler chapter but I really wanted to put my smut writing skills out there. Just to see what people thought mostly because I never thought I was good at it...**

**Anyway sorry for making you wait SO LONG. I wonder if anyone will even come back because it's been that long...I mean have people moved on? :( That's not something I want to know yet it would be good to get some new readers too...**

**I can't promise another update soon though that's the sad thing. I just know I won't make you wait a year...**

**So yeah I guess that's all I have to say. Please leave me a review because I read them all and if you have any questions let me know I will reply. I love getting reviews and feedback from people because it makes me feel like I'm doing something right.**

**Thanks so much if you stuck with me for all this time and also if you are just joining the story, hope this writing wasn't that big a change from before. :S**

**xx**


	22. The AwesomeTasticExtraRomantic Proposal

**I'm back! This story is almost over and I am sad to say it's so but we still have maybe one or two chapters! I really should plan these things...anyway let's do this!**

* * *

Edward's POV

I can't believe I am letting Emmett dictate how my love life with Bella is going to go. I know he's how I got with Bella in the first place but if he had it his way I know that we'd have waited to have a kid and that I would have changed Bella into a vampire before now. I am just glad that it's only the proposal he's planned. I don't want him to plan my wedding too.

"Are you even listening Eddie?" Emmett demanded. He was telling me the run through of this giant proposal scheme. "You walk through this smoke screen and then Bryce, my right hand man during this whole thing, will hand you the bouquet and then..."

I don't understand why this had to be so complicated. I just wanted it to be plain and simple.

"...and then the band will play, oh and the ring will be..."

My thoughts turned to Bella. The one who isn't for big gestures. I knew that this is one thing she would never agree to. I wish she was with me now, after school I was forced to go with Emmett for this run through and Bella was taken somewhere by Rosalie. I worried but at the same time knew Rosalie would never hurt the baby.

"...and Bella will say yes and all our dreams will come true. You got that?" Emmett asked.

"...Yeah..."

"Eddie!" He hit me with his clipboard. "I am trying to make this the best thing that's ever happened to you and you won't let me! At least pay attention! Now..." Emmett was about to take me through again but he had to go apparently there was a 'dove' emergency. So Bryce had to step in.

"Okay Edward, let me walk you through this."

Bryce was a nice guy; he sat at the back of Emmett's class and never said much. I never really knew why he was such a big part in this but then I never knew why Emmett was a big part in this either.

"Look Bryce I really don't want to do this. I mean of course I want to purpose to Bella but not in a big flashy way."

"Well then you should have thought about that before. When Emmett came to the class about this I thought I did the best job. It was my idea to do the ring thing and there would be no doves if I hadn't suggested it and don't even get me started on these flower arrangements -"

"Bryce! Yeah okay I get it. You all put so much effort into it. I just don't know if Bella would like it."

"Well she'd better! I put so much effort into this and so did Emmett if she's going to be ungrateful she better get ready for a smack down!"

"...yeah okay..." I let Bryce take me through the steps and I actually paid attention this time. Like Bryce said they put a lot of effort into it so I might as well do it right.

"...and all our dreams will come true. You got it?"

"This time I do. Thanks Bryce." By that time Emmett was back.

"Okay well the dove thing worked out. Do you want to do a dress rehearsal?"

"Um..Is it worth the effort?"

"For you, probably. Look man I know you'll never let me do the wedding so don't take this away from me."

"I won't it's just that...do we really need the elephants?"

"Yes! Dude this is going to be the best thing ever I promise! Just do as I say!"

I sighed. He's right; there is no way in hell he is doing my wedding. He's worse than Alice when he gets started. Which makes me wonder...where is Alice? She should be here bossing everyone around...

Bella's POV

Edward and I were separated while he gave into Emmett's wishes about this secret thing that they're involved in. I had to sit and listen to the torture of Rosalie and Alice reading my story.

"Does Edward really talk like this?" Alice asked. "Does he like to be handcuffed?"

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Well when you've known Eddie as long as we have this stuff is just...surprising that's all. Oh my God did you actually just?" Rosalie squealed.

"I'm proud," Alice announced, "I mean who really knew you had this in you? I am so surprised but then I always wondered how he got you pregnant. Is this really how it happened?"

"No I made it up. Look can we please just go and see Edward now?" I begged.

"You can't. We have to get the call. I should find out what's taking so long." Alice left the room.

"Okay Rose seriously destroy that. No one ever needs to see it again!"

"Bella please calm down. This is not the end of the world! It's just a bit of smut it's not like it's a sex tape! Besides its good writing and it deserves to be shared!"

"Shared?"

"Yeah, I think everyone should have the chance to read it."

"You wouldn't..."

"I would..Now please just shut up and think about the things Emmett has planned for you and Edward."

"All I am coming up with are bad things."

"If I know Emmett - which I do - the only bad thing that is going on is what's in your head. Emmett has only good intentions for this so if it doesn't work out the way it's planned I blame you. Yes okay Emmett does a lot of bad things but lately he's been really good in all that he does. So can you just trust him this one time?"

"Fine. But whatever it is it better not be a porno. I am pregnant."

"So...if you weren't pregnant you'd do it?" I gave Rosalie a look. "Sorry trying to lighten the mood. And anyway it'll be really good. Emmett tells me Bryce is a visionary."

"Who's Bryce?"

"A genius," Alice chimed in, "he's had so many great ideas for today and I have used almost all of them. Just remember to thank him..."

"That's worrying what is going on?"

"Just wait," Alice and Rose insisted. I sighed I was not going to get out of here anytime soon...

Emmett's POV

I could tell Eddie was distracted. This was not something he wanted to do. I know he wanted to do this in a way that was not so...extravagant. Well he knew when I arrived as part of the family he wasn't going to get that.

We had only one more hour to get this perfect before it would get too late and the only way that was going to happen is if Edward would focus. "Okay dude seriously FOCUS!"

"I can't...what if she says no?"

"She is not going to say no! If she does then she's an idiot who wants to raise that baby on her own. And you know that if you don't at least propose Charlie is gonna kick your ass. He's already debating killing you and you know it. So step up and do the right god damn thing."

"Wow you are _really _uptight."

"See now you've got me turning into Alice..."

"Sorry man...once more from the top?"

"That's my boy."

This was going to be the best proposal forever. Sure it costs as much as Kim Kardashian's wedding but Edward and Bella were meant to last so I think it's worth it.

Edward's POV

An hour later and Emmett was off to go and get Bella. I was so nervous. I knew that Bella would not say no but at the same time I wonder if this is the right thing. I want Bella to be my wife more than anything but I don't want her to think that this is the only choice. I'd feel like I was forcing her into it now more than ever because of the baby and that is not what I want. I want her to know that I love her. And that this is something that I would have done even if she wasn't pregnant...

"You nervous?" Bryce asked handing me a top hat.

"More than ever."

"We'll she love it and if she doesn't then she's crazy."

"I hope so."

As I was taking my place I saw Emmett pull up and lift Bella out of the car. He really was going too far with this. He sat her down in a throne chair in the middle of the meadow. Yes he wanted us to be engaged in the meadow. I thought that was a nice gesture. I mean I would have done it here myself, just not in this way.

"Emmett what is going on?" Bella asked.

"You're dreams are about to come true Bella!" Emmett exclaimed before running backstage to join me. "Okay it's time, now you only have once chance to do this so don't screw it up!"

Before I could change my mind I was pushed forward.

"Introducing: Edward Cullen!" Emmett's voiced boomed from the speakers.

I walked out through the smoke machine to the centre of the stairway. Bella looked so surprised and confused she had no idea what was going on. I wanted to rush down the stairs to her but I knew that would mess everything up.

"Edward is a lonely vampire, has been all his life..." I sat down on the stairs, the fog from the fog machine around my shoulders. "But then he moved to Forks...and met a girl called Bella..." I walked down a step and 'rain' fell from above me and Bryce threw me an umbrella. Alice also appeared by my side wearing a wig.

"Edward was obsessed with Bella, she was his one true love. But he didn't know how to talk to her and she always seemed so out of reach..." Alice hopped down the stairs away from me. "Luckily, his amazing big brother put the plan in motion by making Edward start up a stalking class because he is such a creep..."

Emmett came to join me and wheeled a blackboard onto the stairs. That's when Bryce took over narration. "Then one night Edward and Emmett snuck into Bella's room while she was sleeping and boy was that an awkward night..." Alice lay down on the stairs and Edward and I walked down to her with a camera. I can't believe he added that part of the story...

"After a while Emmett was getting impatient with Edward moping about how much he loves Bella and he decided to do something about it. So he did the only thing he could do, make a Facebook status about it." Emmett moved down a couple of steps and pulled out a laptop.

"Edward of course got mad and went around to Bella's to explain everything." I went down another stair and so did Alice and we sat facing each other.

"Finally Edward and Bella could admit they were in love and Edward even felt comfortable enough to show his true self to Bella." I stepped down a stair and a spotlight hit me, and so did a tonne of glitter.

"Things were all well and good with Edward and Bella, they were happy and they were ready to ride off into the sunset...but then summer ended and Edward decided to make Emmett give a sex class. Now that was a good idea." Emmett went back up to the board and scribbled out 'stalking' and wrote 'sex'.

"The school year was going great and then Edward and Bella decided to be intimate...and obviously Eddie wasn't being too safe because Bella became pregnant." Alice rushed off and came back with a 'baby bump' and Emmett handed me two balloons, one said "it's a girl!" the other said "it's a boy!".

"And now Bella's due date is coming up and everyone is very excited. But before that happens Edward has a very important question..." I let go of the balloons and climbed on top of the elephant Emmett insist I ride, towards Bella. I jumped off to finally meet Bella and took her hands and helped her stand up.

Bella's POV

This is unbelievable. Watching this sort of play of mine and Edward's relationship it was insane. It wasn't until Edward was standing in front of me, in a ridiculous white suit with tails and top hat included that I realised what was happening.

Doves flew around us and two above Edward's head were holding a sign, _will you marry me? _Edward took his hat off and got down in one knee and offered me a bouquet of butterflies, a reached out to grab them but they flew away and what was left was a huge diamond ring.

I didn't know what to say. This whole thing had been so big and crazy. I was distracted by the bright huge stage and the fact that there were doves flying around us and butterflies too. Not to mention the fact that there was also an elephant behind Edward. I was so overwhelmed.

"Bella?" Edward smiled at me.

"Edward...I..."

Suddenly there was a blast of confetti and sparks coming from the stage and fireworks and celebratory music. Did I say yes? I was so confused.

Emmett came down to greet us and the birds and butterflies cleared away and he held out champagne glasses. "And they lived happily ever after right Eddie?"

"She didn't say yes." Edward stood up.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything." I clarified. Edward looked heartbroken and Emmett was just shocked.

"But you have to say yes," Emmett insisted. "I mean...you guys are soul mates..."

"Emmett, she doesn't have to say yes. She doesn't have to say anything that she doesn't want to. Bella it's okay if you don't want to marry me. I just thought that maybe if we got married it would be easier to raise the baby. I don't want you to feel forced into it. Come on, I'll take you home and we can just relax. All this isn't good for the baby."

Before I could say anything Edward whisked me off back to his room. I don't know how that could be good for the baby. Vampire speed couldn't be good for anyone. Edward lay me down on the bed while I tried to process everything. Edward went to change out of the suit.

"I'm sorry that everything was so ostentatious. I didn't mean it to be so _big _but Emmett decided to take it into his own hands because you know how he likes to take control over our relationship." Edward called from his closet.

"It's fine really. And to answer the question from before..."

"You don't have to say it. I get that you aren't ready for this commitment. But you have to know this isn't just about the baby. I love you Bella and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Edward was now by my side, and kissing my hand.

"Rest of my life..." I repeated. "You're still going to change me into a vampire right?"

"That's what we agreed I am sure...why?"

"I just wasn't sure...it'll have to be in a few years though because of the baby..."

"Bella, what's going on?"

"Nothing I just don't want you to back out of our deal. Anyway...I wanted to tell you my answer."

"Okay..." Edward didn't look happy and I knew it's because of my reaction before.

"Yes,"

"Yes?"

"Yes! Of course I want to marry you! Well not now...I want to put the actual ceremony off for a while but yes I do want to be with you. Forever."

"Forever," Edward's face lit up and he kissed me deeply.

"Aw I knew you guys would work it out!" Emmett called from outside the door.

"EMMETT!" Edward and I yelled. Just like old times then...

"Sorry!" Emmett ran off and Edward took out the ring and slid it onto my finger.

"I know that this is a bit much too but it was my mother's."

"I love it."

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Edward kissed me again and we lay together happy. We were going to be together forever. And that's all I had ever wanted. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Bella...um...I think uh..." Edward pointed down.

"What? Oh my God! My water broke!"

"The baby's coming?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**First off, okay I suck at ending this chapter, I know it's bad haha I just didn't know how else to do it.**

**Secondly are you happy Bryce you are a part of this story! And I was going to include that line you said but I couldn't remember what it was...sorry. Next time? (Yes my friend Bryce was annoyed he wasn't mentioned in the story so that's why he's randomly here)**

**But yeah...um it's almost the end! I don't want it to end but at the same time I guess it's kind of it's time. When you leave a story running on for over a year it kind of needs to be ended. And I will try to get it done soon because I feel bad if I make you wait. But at the same time exams are coming up so...I don't know if I will be able to get you another chapter soon...here's hoping!**

**Let me know what you thought! Reviews always make my day! And I will see you soon!**

**xx**


	23. A Shocking Surprise & The End of an Era

**THIS IS IT. The final chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Eddie's POV

We got Bella to the hospital in time and she had the baby. I was just so shocked that I wasn't really sure what was happening until Bella was told to push. Luckily everything turned out okay, Bella was fine and so was the baby. It was a girl, I wasn't sure what name Bella was going for but we all welcomed Renesmee Carlie Cullen to the family with the best of intentions.

"So Eddie, how do you feel?" Emmett asked as we were standing outside the hospital. I went to get some air and to think about the future. I now had my own proper family...it just didn't seem real.

"I don't even know. How is one supposed to feel in these situations? Please enlighten me."

"I don't know I am just trying to be supportive dude. Besides I still need to know what I am doing for my last class this year. It's got to go out with a bang. Maybe not as dramatic as the end of your class last year but something like that."

"You want to attempt to break someone out of rehab?" I laughed at the memory. Jessica really wanted Mike back so bad last year she was willing to break him out; even though he managed to do it on his own I was sure Jessica would have if she had the chance.

"No, besides we never put anyone in this year so there's no real reason to. Unless we send someone away again because I know that Mike won't go back but there's always Jessica."

"Do you really think she needs it though?"

"Maybe...anyway I think we should do something more original. We've been to rehab, saw the creepy wards and seen Mike suffer. As fun as it was I think we can pull something else off."

"Well if you're sure..."

"I am besides it'll be the last time we do something all together before you and Bella ride off into the sunset."

"Then it just has to be amazing."

"Damn right, see you at home."

Emmett ran off and I was left alone again. It felt strange to be here. I never thought that we would actually get to this point. I always thought there would be some complication and everything would fall apart...still I should be grateful everything turned out all right. Bella and I were going to get married, we had a baby, and we'd start our new life together as soon as possible...it seemed too good to be true.

After a while I went back into the hospital to see Bella and Renesmee. Renesmee was such a beautiful baby, she had coppery red hair like me but she had big brown eyes and fair skin like Bella. Everyone was in the room whenever I came back in cooing over the baby. It was such a strange thing to see from my family as we tend not to spend our time around little children we never make the baby faces or sounds.

"Hey Edward," Bella smiled. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah just reflecting on the past year; it's been insane." I sat down next to her and took Renesmee in my arms. That's when everyone else decided to leave to give us some privacy.

"I know...I'm kind of sad that high school is ending. You know? The past two years have just been amazing and I don't even know where to begin."

"Try Facebook," I smiled.

"So romantic," Bella laughed. "And it all started with a Facebook status...well technically it started with a stalking class..."

"Even more romantic, but you have to admit it was the best stalking class ever."

"Of course...but I think if we ever tell this story to Renesmee we could leave out the sending Mike to rehab thing."

"That sounds like a good idea...so what's the plan for after high school. College?"

"I haven't even thought about that but what about Renesmee?"

"We can leave her with Esme and Carlisle. You know they would be more than happy to help us."

"I guess so...but still I don't know if that's what I want. And before you go into it I know I should have every human experience even college but if we live forever then why should I have to go now?"

"It was just a suggestion. I know I can't argue with you forever."

"No you can't. So what's Emmett got planned for his last class? I know he wants it to be epic."

"I have no idea...but on the bright side he wants to stay away from rehabilitation centres."

"That's good,"

Emmett's POV

I went home to start working on my plan for the next class. I knew there was no way I would be able to top Eddie's. He always has to outdo me in everything. I mean even with Bella they have a kid and that's the one thing I couldn't give Rosalie...

There had to be something that I could do that would be so awesome people will be talking about it forever. I just had to figure out what...that's when there was a knock on the door. I found it strange as we don't usually get visitors and there was no one else in the house apart from me as they were all at the hospital...

I went to answer it and who was standing there? None other than Jessica Stanley. Maybe I shouldn't be surprised as she is always around stalking our house but today she knocked the door? What is going on?

"Hey Jessica, um, everyone's at the hospital..."

"Oh that's okay I came to see you."

"Why?"

"Can I come in?"

"O..kay.." I lead Jessica into the house. She looked really freaked out and worried and so I was wondering why on earth she would come and talk to me about it. "So what brings you here? Want us to help you break some other boyfriend out of rehab or possibly prison?"

"That's so _funny_. No this is serious...I think I'm pregnant."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know! It's just that you guys seemed to handle Bella's pregnancy really well and so I just thought you guys could help me too. I mean I know that you don't like me and I don't really like you either – apart from Edward – but it would be really nice if you could support me right now."

"What about your family? The father?"

"My parents would kill me if they knew and I don't know who the father is..."

"Isn't it Mike?"

Jessica was silent for a while before telling me the story of her and Mike. Things apparently weren't all that they seemed for them as Mike's new 'street cred' for breaking out of rehab was getting him all the girls Jessica was kicked to the curb. So to get back at Mike; Jessica got a bit slutty and now she was pregnant...

"Well that's some tale. Does Mike even know you've been sleeping around?"

"I don't know but he did say that we were no longer exclusive so yeah I guess he shouldn't be surprised. But will you help me find out who the dad is?"

"How am I supposed to do that? Besides why don't you just say its Mike's and then he will feel bad and he'll have to take after you and you guys can get married and live happily ever after and all that."

"Because Mike wouldn't feel bad. He would dump me. If it was some other guy's he might at least get jealous or something. And I don't know how to find the father that's why I came to you. Please help me?"

I thought about it for a while before I decided to agree to help her. I thought it would be the least we could do for sending her boyfriend away only for him to escape and then ditch her. It also gave me a great idea for the class...I just hope that Jessica doesn't mind...

Edward's POV

When we finally left the hospital we came home to Emmett who was sitting at the dining room table with a giant diagram of names and string placed out in front of him. No one asked any questions and we just continued to set up the nursery but it was pretty strange.

"Do you think what he's doing has something to do with class?" Bella asked as she looked through all the baby clothes. Alice had went shopping and went overboard so Bella was now deciding what she wanted her baby to wear and what she didn't. It was a long process.

"Probably, I don't think we should ask questions though he might drag us into it and I don't think we want to be part of it."

"Yeah...but it would be good to have one big adventure for old time's sake. Once we start our family and everything it won't be as easy to possibly destroy someone's life."

"We didn't destroy Mike's life. We gave him what he needed."

"If you say so," Bella smiled and held up a pink frilly dress, "we can't dress her in pink, I refuse."

"It's cute," I took the dress from her and several others. "What if she likes them?"

"Then she can tell me herself until then Renesmee will not be wearing pink. Get rid of them."

"As you wish," I left the room to give Alice back the clothes she didn't seem to happy about it as usual. I just backed away before she could try and convince me why pink was the traditional colour for baby girls and it was essential to have it in Renesmee's wardrobe and all of that. So I went to check up on Emmett.

"Eddie! You're not gonna believe who's pregnant!" Emmett greeted me.

"So that's what all of this is about?"

"Yeah, I am trying to find possible fathers of Jessica's baby. And she insists that you are one of them."

"How could I be the father of her child if I have been with Bella for the past nine months?"

"I don't know but you have to be on the show anyway..."

"Show?"

"Yeah I want you to be on my reality show. It'll be like Jeremy Kyle you know? I think it'll be great."

"If you say so...Just promise me that you will actually help Jessica because if not then she may just be hanging around here until she gives birth and one pregnant human was enough to deal with. And I do mean you help her because the rest of us have nothing to do with it."

"Okay but if she doesn't want the baby Rosalie is so ready to pounce...she's with Jessica right now..."

"Well if you believe you'll be a good father then power to you. I gotta go check on my own child."

"Okay see you in class tomorrow!"

I walked away and went down the hall to Renesmee; she was with Esme in the kitchen. I still couldn't get over how little she was it seemed as though if I were to handle her she would shatter, as if she was made of glass. It was hard to believe that Renesmee was made up of _my _genes. The impossible had become possible and I still was surprised now that she was here in front of me.

I lifted her up and she smiled at me. Esme watched as I carried her around the kitchen and showed her around her new life. "You're a natural Edward,"

"You think so?"

"Of course. You and Bella will make wonderful parents."

"I hope so. I've been a daze all day wondering how long it'll last. It sounds strange but I feel as though I've been in a dream this whole time and now that Renesmee's here it's as if I've woken up and this is the reality."

"Well I can assure you this is happening Edward and as a concerned parent I feel it's my duty to threaten you. So if you don't take care of your new family and decide one day that you can't handle it and walk away I will have to destroy you. Like I've said before everything that is happened up until now is because of you – and Emmett but he isn't the one having a baby – so you'd better take responsibility and make sure that Bella and this child have the best life that you can provide. I will not have my son be a bad father and a terrible husband because that is simply not the way I raised you. Understand?"

"Yes Esme. You know that I could never leave Bella or Renesmee. Now that things have become more serious I intend to give Bella the exact life that she has always wanted. Even if that includes immortality. She is my life now and I will always be there for her and my daughter I know that it won't be easy but you're right. You and Carlisle have given me an extraordinary life and why wouldn't I want to give that to someone else if I have the chance to?"

"And that's why you're my favourite," Esme smiled and kissed me on the cheek before getting back to whatever she was doing. Probably preparing for some kind of bake sale or something.

Thinking about what Esme said and the promise that I made her I went back to find Bella. I knew that I wanted to give Bella the best life but agreeing to turn her into a vampire is still something that I regret. If I was going to give Bella the best life possible then she would eventually be able to pass on...I knew she wouldn't agree with me but I don't think she would take it if Renesmee grew up and passed away and forgot about us.

"Whatever you are thinking don't, our lives are finally going to start together this is a happy moment." Bella said throwing a bunch of clothes into a bag.

"Sorry Bella you know it can't be helped your future husband is a pessimist."

"Don't I know it...but please try to be positive. I don't want Renesmee to end up like you all brooding and emo-like."

"Thanks, and I don't want that for her either. And besides if I screw up the raising of our child Esme will destroy me so there's no way I can let Renesmee become like me. Although I shall hope she becomes as graceful as me because let's face it...your balance is...off."

"You really want to piss off your fiancée after she spent six hours in labour to give birth to _your _child? I am exhausted and just spent the past hour looking at baby clothes. Don't push it."

"Sorry love," I set Renesmee in her crib and put my arms around Bella. "I know things are tough right now but they will get better. Why don't you go and rest? Don't worry about Renesmee, you're in a house full of vampires that don't sleep we'll be happy to take care of her while you sleep."

"I guess that is the one positive thing about all of this..." Bella smiled. "I can have my rest while you tend to the baby. That sounds like a good deal."

I laughed, "Well looks like I set myself up for that one. But you should sleep I'll take care of everything here."

"Okay, good luck with all of this." We kissed deeply for a while before Renesmee's crying cut in. "Seriously good luck," Bella smiled and went off to our room.

I turned to get Renesmee out of her crib to find Rosalie had already beaten me to it. There was no way that Renesmee would be neglected here. I knew that if I wasn't going to be there Rosalie would, if not her then Esme, or Alice or someone else. She was going to be much loved and that was when I knew that everything would work out fine with Bella and me. My family would make sure of it.

(***)

Emmett's POV

That weekend I spent a lot of time with Jessica. I needed to know as much as I could about her and all these guys that she claimed to sleep with. It wasn't exactly the ideal weekend but at the same time it was kind of fun. I mean Jessica wasn't a terrible person to spend time with and without Mike it was pretty good. Of course Rosalie was also around with us that weekend making sure that she mentioned how much better Jessica would be if she put the baby up for adoption.

We narrowed down Jessica's possible fathers to three guys, Mike, Jacob Black – a guy from the Quileute Res and some dude Jessica met at a bar one night named Zach. Oh and Jessica still insisted we needed to add Edward to the list but we knew that it wasn't him but we decided to add him in anyway just so that Jessica would shut up about it.

The next time we had class Jessica came into school early with us to help us set up for the 'TV show'. Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice also came with us and Renesmee stayed at home with Esme and Carlisle.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Jessica?" I asked. "I know that I want to because I think it'll be really awesome but you don't have to do it if you don't want to. Things could get ugly..."

"If we don't do it this way then I may never do it. So really you guys are doing me a favour and I want to thank you. I know that we haven't exactly been nice to each other over the past couple of years but I think it's nice that you want to do this for me."

"Okay then, let's do this."

Bella's POV

Emmett made me stay with Jessica while he, Edward and Rosalie began to move furniture around and bring in comfy chairs for the 'show'. I still wasn't really sure why it needed to be as dramatic as it was but I didn't protest either.

I couldn't help but think about what Jessica must be feeling. I knew it must be much worse than when I found out that I was pregnant but the fact that she doesn't have anyone but us to confide in was surprising.

"So how do you feel?" I asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"I could be better. I mean I felt so weird when I first found out I was pregnant – and before you asked I did double check I took like five pregnancy tests and they all said the same thing. But yeah I wish I hadn't slept around now. I just felt like because Mike wasn't giving me the attention I deserved I could go out and get it myself and now I'm pregnant and everything just seemed to turn shitty."

"Yeah I know it feels like the end of the world. But who knows? Maybe when you find out whom the father is they'll want to help support you."

Jessica smirked. "As if, like I said to Emmett there is no way that Mike will want to take care of this kid. Do you know what it's going to do to his reputation? He will hate me for it. As for the other two...well there is no way Jacob would be able to support a kid because he practically is one and Zach is too old to admit that he would be with a teenager."

"Wait...Jacob? Like Jacob Black?"

"Yeah...why?"

Wow. I never imagined that Jacob would ever want to be with someone like Jessica. At all. I've known Jacob ever since we were little and he just seemed to be the type who wanted more than just a one night stand. It just didn't seem like something he would do.

"I'm just surprised that's all. Jake and I used to be friends when we were little. I just didn't think he was your type."

"Oh come on he's super hot and he was more than willing when I asked. Besides I don't really think that he would be the father. Even if he is I don't think he'd take responsibility."

"So what are you hoping?"

"I am hoping that it's Mike's or Zach's. They are older and I know they could provide if they put effort into it."

"Well then I guess here's hoping..."

There was more awkward silence while I thought about what else I could say. I didn't know what kind of advice to give to someone in this position. I didn't really even know what I was doing when I was pregnant. Edward and his family just seemed to take care of everything for me. But Jessica didn't even have anyone...and what if none of these guys takes responsibility?

"You know you can say it right?"

"Say what?"

"That I'm a slut. I know that's what you're thinking." Jessica took out her compact mirror and some lipstick. "I knew from the second you heard I was pregnant that you thought I was a slut...and this is just the evidence to prove it." She put her lipstick away and brought out some mascara. "But you know what? I don't care. Even if I am a slut it was my choice to be one so I won't be offended by what you have to say. But don't ever think that you are superior to me." Then she shut her compact and put her things back in her purse.

"I would never think that."

"You say that but I think you do. I feel like you are always looking down on me. Just because I don't have a good relationship with my boyfriend and I was so irresponsible that I ended up pregnant. The difference is that I don't know who the father is and so you see me as someone in need of some help. I am not a charity case and I refuse to be seen like one. So don't act like you're all high and mighty because you were pregnant just a few days ago and now you have a baby that means you have no right to look at me like that."

"I'm sorry Jessica. I didn't know I was making you feel that way but I have never seen myself as superior to you."

"Well then I guess you just feel sorry for me but to me that's not much better. I don't need your pity okay?"

"That's fine, we don't have to be friends ever again. But just know that if there's no one else I will be the one to help you through this pregnancy. I know it was tough for me but it must be worse for you. I don't care if you don't want me there I feel like I should be."

"Thanks...that's nice of you but I am sure someone will own up to being the father. Besides you have your whole new life about to start and I shouldn't bring you down."

"All right then but remember if you need anything just call."

"Okay then," there was another short pause before Jessica hugged me. I wasn't expecting it but I hugged her back. It felt comforting to know that Jessica and I were still friends. We used to be friends before Edward and I got together and I was so glad that we were friends now. I felt like Jessica would need all the friends she could get right now.

"Aww look they're having a moment." Emmett came in carrying a sofa by himself. "It's almost time are you ready Jessica?"

"As ready as I'll ever be,"

"All right then..."

Jessica's POV

I watched as everyone in class file in to fill their new seats Emmett had set up on one side of the classroom. I was so nervous and didn't know what to expect. I mean what was I really hoping to get out of this? A father for my new child? A new life? Maybe I wouldn't be so lucky and the father would want nothing to do with me.

Emmett stopped Mike on the way in and he didn't seem happy about it. "Get your hands off me Cullen!" He jerked away from Emmett. "I need to see my girl," Emmett let Mike go and he walked over to me. I was freaking out, I felt like he was about to tell me he knew. "Hey babe what's going on? You left early this morning and now I find out you were here with _Cullen_."

"It's not what you think at all. I told you I was over him. I just had to ask for his help with something."

"What kind of something? You seem really weird what's going on and why aren't you sitting with everyone else?"

"Just take the seat closest to me okay? You'll find out soon."

"Please tell me this is some sort of joke. I mean what are we even doing?"

"Just go along with it...I don't want to talk about it right now..."

Mike sighed and took a seat next to me. He actually seemed really concerned for once. I wonder why he's changed. Especially because a few days ago he really couldn't have cared less about me or how I was doing. What if he does know? Mike didn't seem too happy with the fact Edward was also sitting at the front but I wanted him there anyway. At the end of the day if I didn't find the father I knew Edward would be there for me...he just seemed like the type of person that would be and since Bella and I are friends now it seemed to make sense that he would stick by me. At least that's what I am hoping.

"What's Cullen doing up here?" Mike whispered.

"His name is Edward and you'll find out soon. Just please shut up and wait until class starts."

"Fine but if this is some creepy sex thing then I'm out."

"Just sit there and look like a badass who escaped from rehab I hear you're pretty good at that."

Mike shut up and so did the rest of the class when Zach entered the room. He was a very tall man he was twenty-one and had a bit of a 'Bieber' cut going on and he was pretty well dressed. He recognised me immediately and came to say hi. I couldn't even remember him other than the fact he was mega tall and well-built, not exactly fit but not exactly flabby either.

"Hey beautiful, I remember you."

"I remember too," I lied. "So I guess you wanna know what's going on."

"Yeah that would be good. I mean high school? You told me you were in college..."

"I did? Oh well I guess that slipped my mind. But it means a lot that you showed up...um take a seat next to Mike..."

"All right then,"

Mike immediately demanded to know who Zach was but I didn't answer he could hate me for it later. We were still waiting on Jacob, who I knew probably wouldn't show up. I mean why would he? How did Emmett even get Zach over here? Because I know he didn't tell him the truth. I feel like if you told Zach that he got you pregnant he would deny it and try to pin it on someone else. Immature but still not out of his range.

Finally Jacob arrived; he stood out among the rest of us as he had tan skin, had jet black hair and was super buff. I mean if any girl _didn't _want to sleep with him they are an idiot because next to Edward he's pretty damn good. Jacob didn't come and say hi to me he just sat down. I felt like if anyone knew the truth now it was Jacob he seemed to be in deep thought and that worried me a little bit.

"Hello class," Emmett began. "So I promised something really epic for today and so here it is. Now this may come as a shock to you but Jessica and Mike have been going through a rough patch. I won't get into all the details but let's just say they both _got around. _And so things got a little out of control for one of them and they have asked me for my help today. Now as you all know – especially Edward and Bella – I don't do things in a normal or discrete way. I have to make my mark and so this is how I am gonna do it.  
"Anyway long story short Jessica has gotten herself into some trouble, she met a few nice guys and invited them to spend the night and because she never pays attention in class she didn't bother to protect herself. So aside from possibly contracting an STD she tells us that she is pregnant."

Emmett paused and Mike, Jacob and Zach all turned to give me the how-could-you look. It was quite similar in all three of them. Edward just sat back and laughed. Yeah it's fine for him – he knows he didn't sleep around.

"Yes I know big shock she's a slut – no offence – but these _lucky _guys are about to find out whether they are in the clear or are gonna be stuck paying child support for the next eighteen years. Either way it sounds exciting right? So we are going to get down to business and talk it out. Starting with Jessica telling us the story of how she found out she was pregnant. Jessica if you will,"

I cleared my throat before beginning. I told them the tale of Mike and how after he left rehab he thought he was this mega stud and how he practically dumped me. And then how I ran into Jacob and then Zach and how I didn't really know why Edward was there I just wanted to see what would happen when Mike found out that Edward might be the father. Then I talked about how I had started to feel sick in the mornings and that my period was late and there was no other explanation I could think of. And that it had to be any of these guys because I didn't use protection with any of them.

"Weren't you on the pill?" Zach asked.

"No, I never said I was and we were drunk so I don't even know how you remember..."

"Oh _I _remember..."

"Good to know..."

"Moving on," Emmett said feeling the awkwardness. "Okay so clearly these guys have no idea what is going on but we have a doctor who is gonna check Jessica out and see if we can work out how far along she is...in the mean time we are going to test these guys to see who would make a good father. So Jacob you can go first."

While Emmett was doing his thing with the boys his father, Carlisle came to take me to the hospital. It was nice that he was going to help me out without telling my parents. I mean I know they would freak out if they knew what was going on. Especially with the way I decided to do things.

Still I went with Carlisle to run some tests just to figure out how far along I was and to see if would help and we would also get a paternity test done as soon as possible to find out who actually was the father. But Emmett agreed at the end of the day if the real father failed his test that I had a right to chose the man who would support me. There is no point in having a father that wants nothing to do with his child. So I agreed to that too. I don't know what we are going to tell the birth father if he ends up being a dick but I guess we'll work it out if it comes down to that.

Edward's POV

I had no idea why Jessica wanted me to do this but then when I heard of Emmett's test I realise this might be more for Bella's sake than hers. Maybe Bella didn't think I'd be a good enough father and wanted to see how I would deal in certain scenarios especially when Bella was not prepared for motherhood, she expected me to know what to do. I don't blame her; I'd been around for decades I should be able to know how to take care of a child.

First Emmett asked us a series of questions about being a dad. Easy things about how we would respond in certain situations. Many of these were about what to do during pregnancy and because I'd already been through it I knew what I was talking about. However the others didn't exactly have the right idea...

"What do you do when the mother has contractions and she thinks she's having the baby?" Emmett asked.

"Well if she's still got months to go then don't worry about it. She'll be fine." Jacob explained.

"Yeah Jake's got a point if her water doesn't break then she should be fine just leave her to it things will end up all right." Mike agreed.

"Do women even have contractions before the child is ready to be born?" Zach asked.

It wasn't going very well they didn't have a clue. Well they managed to get a few points each but for simple questions like what you do when the child really is about to be born. But I still didn't know who would make a better father and neither did Emmett's. He made some pretty harsh but funny criticism anytime one of the boys opened their mouths. _Won't Jessica be thrilled when she finds out that all these guys are equally pathetic? Oh yeah _good _one Jessica will be lucky she has _you_. I can't wait until you are the father and then you realise you have no idea what you're in for. Are you kidding me? That doesn't even make sense._

It was hard to keep a straight face but most of the class were laughing at the answers anyway.

"Okay now, I want you guys to try and stop this baby doll from crying..." Emmett took the toy dolls out of a box. "They all want different things so you can't cheat from one another. And the fastest one that does it gets more points. So really don't come last or you won't get anything. We have supplies and things over here – Rose if you would please bring them to the front."

Emmett handed us each a doll and Rosalie rolled the kart full of baby supplies and stopped it in front of us. Then Emmett instructed us to push a button on the back of the baby's neck and in unison they all started to cry. It was loud and very realistic and I was sure we were causing disruption to the rest of the school but that wasn't important. What was, was watching these guys freak out while holding a doll. Mike wasn't even holding his right.

I laughed and got mine to stop crying within seconds but Emmett said he wasn't scoring me so I just sat back with everyone else to watch the show.

Mike was the first one to get his baby to stop crying, once he figured out how to hold the baby he started to feed it and it went quiet. The next person to get their child to stop crying was Zach, he had to change a diaper for the first time in his life, it didn't go the best but it still got the baby to stop crying. Jacob after a while still didn't know what was wrong with his baby and he was left shaking it around for about ten minutes before he gave up and chucked the thing out the window. It stopped the crying but he didn't get any points for it. I was suddenly worried about what would happen if he really did have a child...

After that Emmett decided that we should learn how to change a diaper the proper way after seeing how badly Zach did it. He was given a second chance and Emmett and Rosalie would inspect them to make sure it was done the right way. I think we were just grateful that the doll didn't actually _do _anything so there was no real concern about smell and things...

It only took me about a minute or so to finish while the other boys were still trying to figure out which way the diaper went on a baby. Just from their thoughts I knew they didn't want to do this and if they were the father this was one task they would definitely leave up to Jessica. It was interesting to know that they didn't completely rule out the idea they might be the father. They all cared to some degree which meant no matter who ended up being the father things wouldn't be that bad. That didn't mean they didn't need some practice...

"Okay now you are going to go on a day out! We are going to go down to the gym now because I have laid out an assault course kind of thing. Basically I will give you all a list to get things ready for the day out and you have to put the child in the car properly and by then Jessica should be back but if not I have a few other things planned. So everyone head down now, guys don't forget your dolls." Emmett smiled and led the way to the gym.

The class all stood around the edges of the hall as to not disturb the course that was laid out in front of us. Emmett had put up big pieces of wood to act as walls in this house layout. He had different rooms in the house and the house was a mess. We had different lists and then when we were done we had to go out to the car park where Emmett, Rosalie and my cars were to put the baby in a car seat. I didn't know how they would get a car seat into Emmett's Jeep or Rosalie's Convertible but they would try. Emmett excluded me from this activity because he knew I would cheat. So we were able to watch as they went around the rooms.

It was almost like a type of treasure hunt and it was quite interesting to watch them run around trying to figure out if what they were getting were the right thing on the list. Emmett had been very specific about the exact things he wanted them to collect right down to the brand. So it was taking them a long time.

Finally Zach got out first but was having trouble trying to carry everything and strap the baby into the car seat at the same time. It didn't occur to him to put the rest of the things in the trunk of the car and then attend to the baby but it was interesting trying to watch him balance blankets, bottles, extra clothes, hats, diapers and other necessities while trying to buckle up the baby seat.

Jacob was next out and he didn't seem to have much trouble with carrying everything and was able to get the baby in without a lot of hassle. He piled all of the supplies into the buggy and then looked after the child before putting everything away.

Last but not least Mike came out panting, sweating and without the baby. It seems he had forgotten it in one of the rooms so he had to run back and get it. That isn't good fatherhood but he did have a lot to carry. While Mike went back inside to look for the baby Zach finally got everything set up correctly. When Mike came back he was able to handle putting the baby in the car with little struggle and once he had clicked the seat into place Carlisle had pulled up with Jessica.

Jessica's POV

Can I do this? Should I do it? I was sitting with an envelope in my hand with the answer to everything. I had run tests and I knew I was definitely pregnant and three weeks gone, I also knew who the father was and I had the DNA results to prove it. Carlisle had to call in some favours for it to be completed as quickly as it was but it didn't make it easier.

"Are you okay Jessica?" Carlisle asked as he stopped the car.

"Yeah I think so; I just don't know how I feel about it. I mean I thought once I knew things would be better but they aren't really. I still don't know how he'll react or if he even wants the child. I mean I never saw him as the type of guy who would want to have a child...and if he isn't then what am I gonna do? I have to tell my parents eventually and if I don't have anyone to stand by my side it's not going to go very well..."

"Well no matter what happens you have to face it eventually. We brought these boys out and they know what to expect so you should at least tell them the truth. They have to know what is going on. And if your parents don't support you I guess you can stay with us until you can work something out. Esme would be more than happy to take you in. I am not sure about the rest of the family but I am sure they will make an effort."

"Thanks Carlisle that's nice of you..." I took a deep breath, "well I guess I should go and break the news..."

"Good luck,"

I stepped out of the car as Carlisle drove back to work and was met by the entire class outside the gym. Oh boy. This was not going to be easy to say was it?

"Jessica you're back!" Emmett announced. "So do we have some good news?"

The three possible fathers pushed their way to the front of the crowd and were all looking at me anxiously. I was so nervous.

"It's news at least..." I said. "Before I open this I just wanted to let you know there is no pressure for any of you to step up and be a father. I don't expect it of you but I needed to know who the father was so I could be put at peace but I also wanted to let you know because I thought you might want to know too. I just don't know how you'll take it when you find out. And if you aren't the father yet the actual one refuses to take the job I would be grateful if you took me in. Because I really feel I could it make it work with each of you in our own weird way...so...yeah here goes nothing..."

There was silence as I tore the envelope open. It was very tense and I didn't know if I wanted to say it out loud.

"The father is...Mike."

There was more silence for a few seconds before Jacob and Zach sighed in relief and everyone was kind of unimpressed by the news. It wasn't very dramatic as many people thought I had known from the very start but still...that's the truth.

Mike didn't react for a long time, I stayed with him outside the gym while the Cullens went to clean up the gym and the rest of the class had went home. Zach and Jacob wished us the best for the new family before taking off so Mike and I were left alone.

It was about an hour before he actually spoke he was just in shock. "We're gonna have a baby?" Mike asked.

"Looks like it. I'm sorry if that puts a damper on the whole 'badass' thing but I hope that you want it. I don't want to get an abortion because I think they are awful I mean why would you do that to a child? But yeah I get it if you don't want to stick around...I mean you just got out of rehab you probably want to get on with your life."

"Of course I want to get on with my life but I want you to be in it. And to tell you the truth I kind of knew you were pregnant. I found the test in the trash...I didn't know how to feel about it but after today I think it'll be kind of fun. Besides now we can start a new life together. If Bella and Edward can do it how hard can it be?"

"I guess so," I smiled. Mike took my hand and led me back to the classroom where Emmett was moving the furniture back to its original place.

"Cullen," Mike stopped in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"Helping me realise that this is what I've always wanted. I'll still want revenge for the rehab thing but until then I think we're cool."

"Awesome,"

"Yeah..." there was a little bit of awkwardness before Mike decided that it was time to leave. I stayed behind to say thanks and everyone wished me luck for the future. It meant a lot that the Cullens and Bella were being really nice to me for once. I guess they would have been my friends if I had just been nice to them to begin with...

When I got into Mike's car after saying goodbye he was smiling so brightly. He was so happy and so was I. I knew that I was never going to get Edward but right now I saw Mike as the next best thing. Who knows what will come of us but I know it'll be a damn good story.

Emmett's POV

When everything was put back in its place and we had cleared out all of the extra things we brought to school everyone took a sigh of relief. Sure I wanted Jessica's baby daddy to have been Jacob just to see how well that would have went down but she was happy with Mike. And as icky as that was to imagine I was happy for them. They got their dysfunctional happy ending and so did we.

Edward and Bella had already left to go and see Renesmee and Alice and Jasper had gone to return everything we borrowed for the day. It was just me and Rosalie left.

"So what do you think will become of Mike and Jessica?" I asked clearing out my desk. If there was one thing I was sure of, I was not coming back here to teach for a _long _time.

"I have no idea, I mean that child probably won't turn out looking the best and they might treat the baby badly at times but I feel their intentions will be good. At least we know the baby will be loved. Even if it is by two clinically insane people..."

I laughed. "Yeah well it's out of our hands now. We did the best we could to help. Or we didn't. Still it was a fun day. And I know that we helped prove to Bella that Eddie was a good dad."

"Yes we did, and we know he was always going to be a good father anyway. He'll definitely be an overprotective one..." Rosalie came to sit on the end of the desk. She lifted the photo I had of me and Edward from years ago, it was Edward's birthday and I had forced him to go to Chuck E Cheese and he was not happy about it. Still I had a good time and even made Eddie wear a party hat. "So what about us..."

"What do you mean us?"

"Everyone is getting pregnant and having babies...and you know how much I want one...when are we gonna get that in motion?"

"Do you think that we're ready? I mean you might be but I don't think I am...I can barely conduct a sex ed class never mind look after a child..."

"Yeah well I feel you did a pretty good job here today...you seem to know your stuff...besides adoption processes take forever and so we have some time to prepare. Don't worry about it. I know that you'll be perfect for this."

"You have so much faith in me."

"I know," Rosalie leaned over the desk to kiss me before helping me pack up the rest of my things. So this was happening, first Edward and Bella, then Mike and Jessica of all people and finally me and Rose...Alice is going to have so much fun shopping for new babies...

(***)

When we got home Edward pulled me aside to have a talk. I didn't know what he was going to say but I was prepared for the worst.

"So here we are, end of the year." Edward started.

"I know...it's crazy. We've been through so much and now...we're growing up."

"So no more inappropriate bets?"

"Well...I can't promise that but we are maturing. Besides what's wrong with bets? They're fun!"

"Not when Bella is still planning for the day I turn her. It won't be for a few years but it will happen. And when it does how do we explain it to people? Especially Renesmee? I know she'll notice a difference in Bella right away..."

"So you came here to lecture me about last year's bet? That's so old news man. Besides I know Bella will turn one day. It's just a matter of time. But if you back out you know I'll be hunting you down. Or I'll get new vamp Bella to do it. Whatever works."

"Good to know things haven't completely changed." Edward laughed. "I guess I just wanted to say thanks."

"So many people are thanking me today I feel like the good guy for once."

"You were never the bad guy. But yeah I wanted to say thanks for daring me to take a chance with Bella two years ago. And thanks for pushing me into a stalking class...and thanks for taking on my bet and doing all of _this_. Who knew you could pull it off?"

"I know it's crazy. But I couldn't have done it without you."

"Aww brother bonding!" Edward and I turned around to see Bella standing in the doorway with Renesmee. " You guys are so cute together."

"Thanks," I laughed. "So what's next? Are we ready to move on for high school or do you have another bet up your sleeve?" I turned to Edward.

"I think it's time to move on...besides university is where it's at to teach now."

"No way!" Bella interrupted. "I will not be forced to sit through another class taught by either of you. As fun as it is it takes up way too much time. We have a child to look after you know."

"Fine but it was just an idea." Edward smiled and pulled Bella close to him.

"Aww happy families." I smiled. "You guys take your moment I have to go and convince Jasper to take a class next year. Who knows maybe he'll out both of us to shame?"

"Can't wait..." Edward laughed as I ran off.

Edward's POV

"So here we are."

"The end of high school...finally." Bella smiled, looking down at Renesmee who was sleeping in her arms. "About to start our lives together..."

"It's going to be amazing."

"It is...just you and me and Renesmee."

"Forever,"

"How can it be forever if...you decided?"

"Yes, I can't stand the thought of us not being able to be together forever. So when Renesmee turns eighteen we'll discuss turning her just like you."

"Oh Edward this is so perfect!" I knew she wanted to throw her arms around me but she couldn't while holding Renesmee so she just stood next to me beaming. "Our little family together forever."

"That's the plan."

Once Bella put Renesmee down in her crib she was able to show how happy she was by pulling me into a deep kiss. It felt like it had been forever since we had embraced and it felt perfect. We stayed wrapped up in our kissing for a few minutes before we realised we had an audience.

"Sorry we heard the news and couldn't be more thrilled." Esme smiled and came into the room.

Once Esme had come into the room everyone else followed and welcomed Bella to the family with hugs and kisses. She looked so happy and soon it was easy to imagine her as one of us. Pale skin, golden eyes, the same beautiful features as before yet enhanced if that was possible...she was going to fit right in.

* * *

**So? How was it?**

**I am always so nervous about starting a story and ending it because who knows what people were expecting of you?**

**I have to say I am not as proud of this story as I am of Edward's Stalking Class but I feel like it's because of how school got in the way of this one and so I wasn't always producing good chapters. But I am proud of this one and I hope it's a good note to end on.**

**Anyway I wanted to thank everyone who has read the story. I know since I stopped writing I lost my regulars and many people from Edward's story didn't follow to this one but that's life. Still it means so much to me that you click on this story and decide to read. Even if it only ended up being the first few chapters. It just makes me feel really good to know that my writing doesn't totally suck and that there are people out there who will read what you post online. :P**

**I am so happy that I've made it here even know it's been about two years...still I got here and I am so glad. :) Will there be another sequel? No I don't think there will...I mean there might be an epilogue but I don't know...I feel it's good as it is. But what did YOU think? I mean I always get nervous when I find out someone's reviewed a story but it means so much that you take the time out to do.**

**So thanks again so much for reading. It's been a blast and well...I know I ended Edward's Stalking Class by saying you can stalk me but I don't think I have anything like that to say here...but if you want to keep stalking me because I still encourage it greatly lol :P**

**xx**


End file.
